Der Fluch des Pharao
by YuryJulian
Summary: Ungewöhnliche Erdbeben vor der Küste Ägyptens rufen die Sea Quest auf den Plan, doch hinter den Beben steckt weit mehr....
1. Default Chapter

Disc: Gehört alles den Filmemachern, ich verdiene kein Geld nix und wünsche allen viel Spaß beim lesen!  
  
Der Fluch des Pharao by Yury Julian  
  
Captain Bridger betrat eilig die Brücke. "Commander, wir nehmen eine Kursänderung vor." Er übergab Ford einen kleinen weißen Zettel.  
  
"Was wollen wir da?", fragte der Commander. "Bei voller Geschwindigkeit würden wir mindestens neun Stunden brauchen. Im Falle eines Notfalles sind doch bestimmt andere Schiffe in der Näher besser geeignet."  
  
Bridger beugte sich zu seinem ersten Offizier auf dem Kommandositz. "Wir haben doch letztes Jahr diese uralte Bibliothek entdeckt. Die einzelnen Staaten haben daraufhin Forschungsstationen errichtet. Nun ruft mich der Generalsekretär an und sagt mir, dass die Gegend in letzter Zeit immer häufiger von Seebeben erschüttert wird und die UEO hier von den Verantwortlichen um Rat gebeten wurde. Bisher soll es keine großen Schäden gegeben haben, aber die UEO will, dass wir uns das mal ansehen. Falls es zu einer akuten Gefahr kommen sollte, haben wir die Order die Forschungseinheiten zu evakuieren sowie alle Ergebnisse und Artefakte, diese ganzen wissenschaftlichen Daten, zu sichern."  
  
"Seebeben sind ganz normal. Das ist nur eine Phase bei der man nicht zu nervös werden sollte.", äußerte der Commander seine Bedenken.  
  
"Schon, Jonathan, doch wenn eine dieser Stationen eine zu lichte Konstruktion hat, dann reicht ein kleines Beben aus um verheerende Zerstörungen anzurichten. Viele der dortigen Staaten haben nicht das Geld sich robuste Labors zu errichten. Wir müssen damit rechnen etwas mittelalterliche Technik vorzufinden."  
  
"Brody, wir gehen auf neuen Kurs. Volle Kraft voraus.", befahl der Commander und gab die Peilung an die Navigation weiter.  
  
Bridger ging die wenigen Stufen zu Lucas' Station. "Kannst du nebenbei ein Auge auf die seismischen Aktivitäten entlang der ägyptischen Küste werfen?", fragte er ihn.  
  
"Muss ich auf bestimmte Werte Acht geben?"  
  
"Die Führung meinte die Häufigkeit der Beben in dieser Region wäre ungewöhnlich hoch. Behalt das einfach mal im Auge und sag mir Bescheid, wenn etwas dabei raus kommt."  
  
"Mach ich. Hat das irgendwas mit unserer Mission vom letzen Jahr zu tun?"  
  
"In gewisser Weise schon. Wir sollen uns notfalls um die einzelnen Forschungseinrichtungen kümmern." Der Captain verließ eilig wieder die Brücke.  
  
*******  
  
"Dagwood ist noch nie geschwommen."  
  
"Ist ganz leicht. Darwin schwimmt den ganzen Tag."  
  
"Darwin ist ein Delphin. Ich bin ein Dagger."  
  
"Tony und Lucas auch schwimmen mit Darwin. Sind keine Delphine."  
  
"Nein, ich geh lieber nicht schwimmen. Dagwood geht nur unter."  
  
"Stell dich nicht so an, Dag. Spring einfach rein. So tief ist das Wasser nicht, also kannst du auch nicht untergehen.", sagte Tony als er in den Moon Pool sprang.  
  
"Ich warte hier auf euch und hole dir ein Handtuch, Tony."  
  
"Na wenn du meinst. Ist die Schleuse bereits offen, Darwin?"  
  
"Nein, noch zu.", übersetzte der Vocoder.  
  
"Das wird sie auch bleiben. Ich kann euch beide vorerst nicht von Bord lassen.", sagte Bridger. Er war soeben auf dem Seedeck aus der Magnetbahn gestiegen.  
  
"Wieso das denn?", fragte Tony.  
  
"Wir haben eine neue Mission, die jetzt Vorrang vor euren Vergnügungen hat."  
  
"Darwin will Fisch essen." Es schien als würde der Delphin nörgeln.  
  
"Das kannst du auch, mein Freund. Tony wird dir Fisch geben. Wir lassen dich doch nicht verhungern.", meinte Bridger. Er war zum Rand des Beckens getreten und hielt die Schnauze des Delphins während er mit ihm sprach. Picolo durchschwamm bereits die Rohre der Sea Quest. Wahrscheinlich versuchte er in die Kajüte einer Matrosin zu spannen. Beim letzten Mal hatte es höllischen Ärger deswegen gegeben.  
  
"Will selber jagen. Kein toter Fisch!"  
  
"Protestierst du etwa? Ich kann dich auch nicht füttern lassen, wenn dir das lieber ist." Als Antwort spritzte Darwin den Captain naß. Beleidigt verschwand der Meeressäuger in einer der Röhren.  
  
"Soll Dagwood Fisch holen?" Der Dagger hatte die letzten Worte der Unterhaltung mitgehört, da er gerade mit einigen frischen Handtüchern zurück kehrte.  
  
Bridger schüttelte etwas Wassser aus seiner Uniform, doch er würde sich umziehen müssen. "Ähm, ja das wird er brauchen."  
  
"Okay." Dagwood ging um einen Eimer Fisch zu holen, zuvor legte er die Handtücher auf einen Hocker.  
  
"Lässt Bridger Darwin zum fressen raus?" Der Delphin war wieder zurück.  
  
"Na, du bist aber schnell wieder da." Nathan wollte gerade in sein Quartier verschwinden.  
  
"Will fressen!", forderte der Delphin.  
  
"Ich kann dich nicht raus lassen. Wir sind viel zu schnell, ich würde dich nur verlieren. Da, Dagwood bringt dir viele leckere Fische."  
  
Der Dagger war mit einem silbernen Eimer zurück. Darwin verschmähte die Fische und spritzte wieder nur Wasser.  
  
"Von mir aus kannst du schmollen. Irgendwann wirst du doch fressen wollen." Zu Dagwood sagte der Captain: "Stellen sie den Eimer dort auf den Rand. Da kann er dann selbst ran, wenn er fertig ist und doch nimmt, was wir ihm geben."  
  
"Na gut." Beide verließen sie daraufhin das Seedeck. Bridger hoffte nur, Darwin würde sich schnell wieder beruhigen. Er konnte ihn verstehen. Seit Wochen war er nicht mehr draußen, weil sie ständig von einer Mission zur anderen sind, doch ihm waren im Moment die Hände gebunden. Entweder würde er von seinem Freund für einige Tage, schlimmstenfalls sogar Wochen getrennt sein oder ihn hier weiterhin auf der Sea Quest behalten.  
  
*******  
  
"Was macht die Küste?", flüsterte Henderson zu Lucas.  
  
"Ist ruhig."  
  
"Aha, keine Beben?"  
  
"Nur ein leichtes, aber nichts besorgniserregendes."  
  
"Sonst nichts?", bohrte sie weiter.  
  
"Sag mal,", grinste Lucas. "Dir ist wohl langweilig? Hast du nichts zu tun? Kann ich mir nämlich nicht vorstellen."  
  
"Doch, aber ich schlaf halb ein und muss mich irgendwie wach halten."  
  
"Warum schläfst du nachts nichts?"  
  
"Das geht dich nichts an, Lucas.", mischte sich Ortiz über Headset in das Gespräch ein. Der Teenager sah seinen Freund an der gegenüberliegenden Stationszeile wissend an. "Bist du etwa auch müde?"  
  
"Nein, aber ich kann dir gerne heute eine schlaflose Nacht bereiten.", grinste der Kubaner.  
  
Lucas nahm sein Headset ab. Darwin war seit einigen Minuten im Basin auf der Brücke. Er öffnete die Luke. "Hey, was ist denn los?" Dann erkannte er jedoch, dass der Vocoder nicht auf der Brücke war. Liebevoll streichelte er den Delphin.  
  
"Darwin weigert sich zu fressen, weil wir ihn nicht raus lassen." Bridger kam soeben in frischer Uniform auf die Brücke. "Er hat den Eimer mit dem Fisch umgeworfen."  
  
Lucas musste lachen. "Sie sollen ihn doch nicht ärgern. Aber raus lassen können wir ihn nicht. Er holt uns doch nie im Leben mehr ein."  
  
"Jaja. Hat sich bei der Sache um die ich dich gebeten habe schon was getan?", lenkte der Captain ab.  
  
"Wegen der Seebeben? Laut der Satellitenüberwachung ist alles ruhig."  
  
"Dann kümmere du dich mal um Darwin. Vielleicht ist er bei dir kooperativer."  
  
"Natürlich. Wir sind eine Einheit und hören auf den jeweils anderen.", lächelnd verschwand Lucas von der Brücke. Beim Moon Pool angekommen empfing ihn bereits der Meeressäuger Wasser aus seinem Blasloch spritzend. Der Teenager hob den Eimer sowie die herausgefallenen Fische auf.  
  
"Sind die schlecht?", fragte er Darwin und sah einen davon komisch an. Der hatte verdammt viel Ähnlichkeit mit einem gewissen Zimmergenossen, diesen Gedanken konnte er sich einfach nicht verkneifen.  
  
"Nicht lebendig. Darwin will selbst Fische fangen. Bridger lässt mich nicht raus."  
  
"Das geht auch nicht. Wenn wir dich jetzt durch die Schleuse nach draußen lassen, kann ich für lange Zeit nicht mehr mit dir spielen. Die Sea Quest ist einfach zu schnell als das du uns folgen könntest. Wäre doch schade, oder?"  
  
"Gib Darwin Fisch." Der Delphin sperrte weit seine Schnauze auf.  
  
Lucas gab lächelnd dem Meeressäuger die Fische. "Da soll noch mal einer sagen ich hätte kein Talent dazu Delphinflüsterer zu werden. So, aber nun muss ich auf die Brücke zurück. Den Vocoder nehme ich dieses Mal mit."  
  
******  
  
"Musstest du es gleich jedem auf die Nase binden?" Lonnie war sauer. Wütend lief sie in ihrem Quartier auf und ab.  
  
"Moment mal, ich habe es nicht jedem erzählt.", protestierte Miquel der ruhig auf der Kante ihrer Koje saß.  
  
"Ach und Lucas erzählt es wohl nicht weiter? Es könnten noch andere auf der Frequenz mitgehört haben."  
  
"Das glaube ich nicht. Außerdem weiß Lucas in solchen Dingen sowieso immer Bescheid. Frag mich nicht woher, aber falls du Insiderinfos benötigst, geh zu ihm."  
  
"Na toll. Das heißt dann wohl die Crew steht vor seinem Quartier Schlange um die neuesten News über das geheime Liebespaar der Sea Quest zu erfahren."  
  
"Du siehst das viel zu verbohrt. Wenn du es möchtest, rede ich mit ihm."  
  
"Toll, da hat er auch noch einen driftigeren Grund es herum zu posaunen. Eine bessere Bestätigung für seine Vermutungen gibt es doch gar nicht."  
  
"Was stört dich daran? Ich kenne Lucas bereits länger als du, glaub mir, wenn einer verschwiegen ist, dann er."  
  
"Ja, klar! Der heilige Lucas. Er ist unser kleines Nesthäckchen und verdient das vollste Vertrauen aller. Der arme Kleine, dem man nie böse sein kann und ein Herz so groß wie Amerika hat. Der Kerl ist genauso wenig normal wie einige bestimmte Personen hier an Bord!" Gemeint war damit Picolo. Auch wenn sie es nicht aussprach, Miquel wusste es.  
  
"Ich dachte du magst Lucas und hast ihn gerne zum Freund."  
  
"Ja, schon. Ich wollte es auch nicht anders darstellen, aber es ist doch trotzdem seltsam. Er ist erstens einmal viel lieber in der Gesellschaft von Delphinen und Computern als in menschlicher. Zudem hängt er ständig mit Picolo und Dagwood rum. Bei diesem Zeitvertreib braucht er sich nicht ständig zu beschweren, dass er keine Freundin hat. Wenn ich nicht mit Tony arbeiten müsste, würde ich auch reißaus vor ihm nehmen."  
  
"Dann verrate ich dir jetzt ein Geheimnis. Diese Freundin gibt oder zumindest gab es sie. Die letzten Wochen war ich da nicht so ganz auf dem Laufenden."  
  
"Erzähl keinen Unsinn."  
  
"Das tue ich nicht. Dies ist lediglich eine kleine Demonstration meiner tiefen Freundschaft zum Nesthäckchen dieses Bootes."  
  
"So ein Quatsch. Die Freundin ist nicht zufälligerweise ein neues Computerprogramm oder eine nette Delphindame, die Darwin angeschleppt hat? Was anderes kann ich mir da nämlich nicht vorstellen."  
  
"Hör zu ,Lonnie!" Miquel war aufgestanden. Seine Hände ruhten auf der Hüfte seiner Freundin. "Auf dem ersten Boot vor einem Jahr ging es hier noch ganz anders zu. Wir hatten einen an Bord der um ein vielfaches schlimmer als unser guter Tony war. Zum Leidwesen des Captains verband Lucas eine ebenso enge Freundschaft zu ihm wie auch zu mir. Du würdest ihn von damals nicht wiedererkennen. Worauf ich hinaus will ist folgendes, bei eben jenem Mann sind ziemlich krumme Dinger gelaufen. Von ungefähr der Hälfte davon hätte ich am liebsten nie etwas davon gehört. Bis zum heutigen Tag weiß keiner außer uns dreien von diesen Aktionen. Na gut, du ein wenig jetzt, aber auch nur ansatzweise. Ihm können wir vertrauen. Lucas wäre kein vertrauensvoller Mensch, wenn er Ben ständig verpfiffen hätte." Er küsste sie sanft auf die Lippen.  
  
"Das überzeugt mich immer noch nicht. Ich will nicht, dass jemand von uns weiß. Was ihr vor über einem Jahr getrieben hat spielt dabei keine Rolle. Es interessiert mich einfach nicht. Heute ist heute. Die Menschen verändern sich, auch in kurzer Zeit."  
  
"Dann geh ich wohl besser. Wir wollen der Crew doch nicht mehr Gesprächsstoff als nötig liefern." Beleidigt zog der Kubaner aus dem Quartier von Henderson ab.  
  
********  
  
Langsam schritt sie den durch Fackeln beleuchteten Säulengang entlang bis sich vor ihr ein größerer Raum auftat der durch ein quadratisches Becken in seiner Mitte beherrscht wurde. Vorsichtig kniete sie am Rande dieses nieder, ihr weißes Kleid musste makellos bleiben. Eine andere Frau die vollständig in ein leinernes Tuch gehüllt war, streute ein Pulver in die Flammenschalen, die an jeder der vier Ecken des Basins auf Kupferstäben ruhten. Das Mädchen ließ sie daraufhin allein. Die Wirkung der Droge begann schnell. Ihr Blick trübte sich. Sie beugte ihren Oberkörper nach vorn doch was sie auf der Oberfläche des Wasserspiegels sah war nicht ihr eigenes ich. Dann wurde die Oberfläche durch immer größere Wellen aus ihrer Ruhe gebracht. Ein Strudel bildete sich in der Mitte und stieg zu einer wirbelnden Wassersäule auf. Die Säule wuchs in die Höhe. Die Bewegungen ließen einen schneidenden Wind aufkommen, der in die Haut der Frau schnitt. Als das obere Ende der Wassersäule kaum noch zu sehen war, setzte sie sich in Bewegung auf die Frau zu. Sie würde sie verschlingen.  
  
Erschrocken fuhr Wendy aus ihrem Traum auf. Ein Beben erschütterte die Sea Quest. Die Bilder ihrer Mutter und Großmutter fielen zu Boden, das Glas der Rahmen brach. Schützend hob sie ihre Arme über den Kopf, da aus den Regalen über und neben ihrer Koje Bücher heraus fielen.  
  
*******  
  
Picolo lag am Rand seiner Koje und sabberte sein Kissen voll. Er träumte von einem absoluten Teufelsweib. Abrupt wurde er aus diesem Traum gerissen als er hart auf den Boden fiel.  
  
"Uh..." Heftig anhaltende Erschütterungen warfen sämtliche Gegenstände aus den Regalen und Spinden. Vom Computer ertönte ein penetranter Ton durch die Kabine.  
  
"Oh, wowowow. Das ist übel!", sagte Lucas überrascht mit einem verschlafenen Blick auf den Bildschirm, den er sich genauso gut hätte sparen können, schließlich spürten sie am eigenen Leib was hier vor sich ging. Als er versuchte aufzustehen, verlor er das Gleichgewicht und knallte voll auf Tony.  
  
"Danke Wolenczak! Du hast mir soeben meine Knochen gebrochen.", schrie Picolo sauer.  
  
"Entschuldige." Der Teenager versuchte trotz des starken Rüttelns aufzustehen.  
  
"Könntest du bitte das Ding ausschalten?", forderte Tony, denn der Computer schrillte recht laut durch die Kabine.  
  
"Das geht von alleine wieder aus. Ich muss zum Captain." Lucas versuchte eine Hose zu finden, leider fielen ihm gleichzeitig alle weiteren Kleidungsstücke entgegen als er sie aus dem Spind ziehen wollte. "Immer wenn ich es eilig habe.", fluchte das Genie. Umständlich stieg er über den immer noch am Boden liegenden Tony hinweg.  
  
"Hey Lucas.", rief Tony als der einfach so durch die Luke verschwand. "Wolenczak!"  
  
Doch Lucas achtete nicht auf seinen Zimmergenossen. Bridger war nicht in seinem Quartier sodass der Teenager weiter zur Brücke lief. Wer nicht schon durch die Erschütterungen des Seebebens auf den Gängen zu Boden ging, tat dies spätestens nachdem er von Lucas über den Haufen gerannt wurde.  
  
Bridger stand neben dem Commandosessel auf welchem Ford saß. Er sah ziemlich zerknittert aus, was Lucas zu dem Schluß kommen ließ, dass er ebenfalls aus einer Tiefschlafphase gerissen worden war.  
  
"Captain!" Lucas musste sich an dem älteren Mann festhalten, sonst wäre er umgefallen. "Das hier dürfte eigentlich gar nicht sein."  
  
"Was meinst du?"  
  
"Dieses Beben! Ein Beben solchen Ausmaßes kündigt sich durch immer stärker werdende Aktivitäten im äußeren Erdmantel an, aber hier ist nichts dergleichen passiert. Ich habe den Computer so programmiert, dass er sich meldet, sollten die Aktivitäten zunehmen. Der Alarm ging aber erst mit Ausbruch des Bebens los was mich zu dem Schluß bringt, dass wir es mit keinem normalen Beben zu tun haben."  
  
"Es scheint nach zu lassen.", meinte Henderson.  
  
"Nein, tut es nicht.", sagte O'Neill. "Wir befinden uns nur in einem äußeren Radius des Epizentrums. Die Stationen dort unten melden allesamt Hüllenschäden. Einige meinen ihre strukturelle Integrität nicht mehr lange aufrechterhalten zu können. Sir, ich bekomme so viele Hilferufe, das ich sie gar nicht alle schnell genug beantworten kann."  
  
"Commander, stellen sie Rettungsmannschaften zusammen. Brody soll jedes einzelne Shuttle, das wir an Bord haben nehmen und so viele Menschen wie möglich da raus holen.", befahl der Captain. Eine erneute Erschütterung hätte ihn in dem Moment gemeinsam mit Lucas beinahe zu Boden geworfen. "Ich bin in meinem Quartier. Melden sie sich, wenn es etwas Neues gibt."  
  
"Aye, Sir.", sagte Ford.  
  
"Komm mit." Bridger nahm Lucas am Arm und ging mit ihm in sein Quartier. "Ich muss augenblicklich die UEO über diesen Ausbruch unterrichten. Du hast keine Ahnung was für Ursachen dieses Beben haben könnte?"  
  
"Da müsste ich spekulieren. Entweder mangelnde Technologie oder absichtlich durch Menschen verursacht, das sind so die zwei Hauptgründe für einen solch unerwarteten Ausbruch. Alles andere muss genauestens untersucht werden."  
  
"Sieht so aus als würden wir genau das die nächsten Tage tun." Bridger bediente gerade das Vidlink, als jemand an die Tür klopfte und er innehielt. "Ja, bitte."  
  
"Captain." Dr. Smith betrat das Quartier. Sie trug nur einen weißen Bademantel und Hausschuhe. Ihr Gesicht war aschfahl, sie zitterte.  
  
"Wendy? Sie sehen besorgt aus und krank. Geht es ihnen nicht gut?", meinte Bridger nach einem kurzem Blick.  
  
"Nein, ich bin nicht krank. Besorgt schon eher. Wie es scheint sind wir in ein Seebeben geraten."  
  
"In ein recht ungewöhnliches, wie wir feststellen mussten." Dabei nickte er in Lucas' Richtung.  
  
"Das weiß ich."  
  
"Sie wissen es?", fragte Lucas ungläubig. "Woher?"  
  
"Ich habe von etwas geträumt, das kein Traum war."  
  
Sie bekam einen heftigen Zitteranfall. "Wendy!", sagte Lucas und kam hilfreich an ihre Seite. Bridger war jedoch schneller und führte die Telepathin zu einem Stuhl. "Erzählen sie uns davon."  
  
"Dieser Traum war wie eine andere Realität, ich bin in einer Art Tempel gewesen und überall waren diese Fackeln. Die Wände sind mit Zeichnungen oder Einkerbungen versehen gewesen. Ich kam mir vor wie im Inneren einer Pyramide. Irgendeine Droge verdunkelte meine Sinne und mit einem Mal war alles vorbei. Nachdem ich mein Spiegelbild im Wasser des Beckens gesehen hatte, erschrak die Person in deren Kopf ich war und das Wasser aus dem Becken wurde zu einem Tornado, der mich verschlingen wollte. Anschließend wachte ich auf. Das Beben brach genau zu diesem Zeitpunkt aus.", erzählte sie stockend. Noch immer zitterte sie am ganzen Körper, doch ihr Gesicht nahm wieder Farbe an.  
  
"Hört sich für mich wie ein normaler Traum an. Ich verstehe auch nicht, was das mit unserem Beben hier zu tun haben soll.", meinte Lucas.  
  
"Er hat recht, Wendy. Wahrscheinlich haben sie die ganzen Emotionen der Crew zum Zeitpunkt des Ausbruches dieses Bebens überwältigt. Lucas, hol bitte etwas Tee, dann geht es ihnen bestimmt bald wieder besser."  
  
Wendy wehrte sich gegen die Berührung des Captains. "Nein, nein. Es waren nicht die Gefühle der Mannschaft. Da draußen ist etwas. Etwas das nicht von uns gefunden werden will."  
  
"Was soll das sein?", fragte Lucas, der an der Tür stehen blieb um den Tee zu holen.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht.", sagte sie leise.  
  
"Komm, Lucas, hol den Tee. Wir werden ja sehen, ob wir nicht doch ein wenig Ruhe wieder auf das Schiff bringen können. Das Beben scheint zumindest vorübergehend aufgehört zu haben." 


	2. 2

*******  
  
"Wir haben alle Leute dort raus holen können. Kurz nachdem das letzte Shuttle andockte, sind zwei der Stationen zerstört worden.", berichtete Commander Ford dem Captain.  
  
"Sind irgendwelche Kunstschätze verloren gegangen, Datenmaterial?", fragte Bridger.  
  
"Das wissen wir noch nicht, Sir. O'Neill kümmert sich zusammen mit Picolo darum eine Liste aufzustellen, welche Gegenstände wir an Bord haben und was nach Angaben der Wissenschaftler noch fehlt."  
  
"Gut." Just in diesem Moment erschütterte ein leichtes Nachbeben die Sea Quest. Wasser schwabte aus dem Tank. Bridger drehte sich herum um ihn zu schließen, als er sich jedoch dem Tank näherte schien es für kurze Zeit als würde sich eine kleine Wasserrose auf der Oberfläche des Wassers bilden. Der Captain schloss fest die Augen und öffnete sie wieder. Das Phänomen war verschwunden. Er schloss den Tank und kehrte auf seinen Sitz zurück. "Bringen sie uns in den nächstgelegenen Hafen, ich möchte unsere unfreiwilligen Gäste sobald wie möglich an Land bringen. Vorher hätte ich aber ganz gerne die Verantwortlichen der einzelnen Stationen gesprochen."  
  
"Alle einzeln oder gemeinsam?", fragte Ford.  
  
"Alle."  
  
******  
  
Henderson war zum Wachdienst auf dem Seedeck eingeteilt worden, wo einige der Kunstgegenstände lagen, die einer früheren Hochkultur angehörten. Als sie dort ankam waren O'Neill, Picolo und Lucas beschäftigt diese schriftlich zu erfassen.  
  
"Hallo Jungs.", begrüßte sie die drei.  
  
"Hallo." Tim sah kurz von einer Pergamentrolle auf, die in einem Glasbehälter aufbewahrt wurde.  
  
Lonnie ging vor den großen Tisch, auf dem die ganzen Gegenstände lagen. Das Gold funkelte und glitzerte im Schein der Beleuchtung. Da entdeckte sie ein Kreuz mit einer Schlaufe oben dran. "So etwas wollte ich früher immer haben. Die Mädchen aus meiner Schule hatten damals ein Faible für diese Kreuze."  
  
"Das ist ein Anch.", erklärte Lucas. "Bei einigen afrikanischen Stämmen gibt es ähnliche Totems die der Fruchtbarkeit dienen."  
  
Ganz schnell legte Henderson das Kreuz wieder hin. Lucas lächelte. "Keine Sorgen, man vermutet da nur eine Verbindung. In solchen Texten" Er zeigte auf die Pergamentrolle von Tim. "liest man es als Lebenshieroglyphe."  
  
"Leben bedeutet Fruchtbarkeit.", bemerkte Tony.  
  
"Ja schon, aber kommt es dabei auch immer auf die Betrachtungsweise und den Zusammenhang an. Willst du jetzt wirklich keines dieser Symbole mehr?", fragte Lucas Lonnie grinsend.  
  
"Nein. Jeder der das um meinem Hals hängen sieht und sich damit auskennt, meint vielleicht ich will ein Kind mit ihm zeugen." Sie nahm einige Münzen in die Hand.  
  
Der Teenager schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. "Dann solltest du von Darwin ebenfalls etwas Abstand nehmen."  
  
"Wieso denn das?" Sie hatte ein anderes Schmuckstück in den Händen und hielt es sich an.  
  
Picolo legte seine Arbeit zur Seite. Ihn langweilte dieser ganze wissenschaftliche Kram. "Das versteh ich jetzt auch nicht."  
  
"Weil der Delphin in der griechischen Mythologie ebenfalls ein Symbol des Lebens ist.", antwortete Tim an Lucas Stelle.  
  
"Hat wohl jede Kultur ihre eigenen kleinen Zeichen, was?", meinte Henderson darauf hin.  
  
"Lonnie, lass das Zeug bitte liegen.", schimpfte nun Tim und nahm ihr einen Oberarmreifen aus den Händen. Sein Pal surrte. "Ja?"  
  
"Mr. O'Neill, Captain Bridger benötigt sie in der Offiziersmesse. Er hat eine Besprechung mit den einzelnen Stationsleitern und anscheinend können manche von ihnen unsere Sprache nicht.", drang die Stimme des Commanders aus dem Pal.  
  
"Ich bin schon unterwegs." O'Neill deaktivierte sein Pal. Lonnie fuhr erneut über eines der Objekte. "Lass die Finger von dem Zeug! Und du auch Tony, ich habe das gerade genau gesehen.", befahl er den beiden und verschwand anschließend vom Seedeck. Tony zog die kleine goldene Kette wieder aus seiner Hosentasche um sie zurück auf den Tisch zu legen.  
  
"Hat wohl schlechte Laune unser Tim heute.", lächelte Henderson.  
  
"Wahrscheinlich." Der Teenager drehte sich zu Tony. "Könntest du bitte das Zeug aus deiner anderen Tasche auch wieder her legen?"  
  
Widerwillig legte Tony die kleine Statue auf den Tisch zurück. "Ich bin wohl ganz schön eingerostet. Bis vor wenigen Monaten hätte keiner von euch was mitbekommen."  
  
"Spätestens sobald die Wissenschaftler ihre Unterlagen mit dem vergleichen was wir hier haben, schon.", versuchte Lucas seinem Freund ins Gewissen zu reden.  
  
"Ich hatte eigentlich gedacht, da unten wäre mehr."  
  
"Nun, die Stationen sind noch nicht sehr lange im Einsatz gewesen. Für die kurze Zeit ist es eigentlich recht beachtlich, was sie so alles gefunden haben. Was ich aber nicht verstehe ist, warum wir lauter Schmuck und Gold hier haben. Ausschließlich fast nur ägyptische Relikte. In der Bibliothek waren hauptsächlich Vasen, Schriftrollen, vereinzelte wertvollere Gegenstände und aus allen Kulturen der Vergangenheit, die in diesen Breitengraden sich bewegten aber das hier."  
  
"Scheinst dich da ja recht gut auszukennen." Lonnie stützte sich auf den Tisch auf. "Wir haben doch auch andere Sachen geborgen die nicht ägyptisch sind, wie kommst du darauf, dass es ungewöhnlich ist."  
  
"Weil an einem bestimmten Teil ausschließlich nur ägyptische Gegenstände geborgen werden konnten. Das seltsame ist, dass es sich dabei genau um den Flecken handelt von wo die Beben auszugehen scheinen." Lucas drehte sich nun ganz zu seinem Zimmergenossen herum. "Los, komm leg das wieder zurück."  
  
"Hast du das etwa schon wieder bemerkt?" Ungläubig schüttelte Tony den Kopf und legte die kleine Schale wieder zurück.  
  
"Im letzten Jahr sollt ihr jemanden an Bord gehabt haben, der schlimmer war als Tony.", fragte Lonny nun Lucas.  
  
"In vielen Dingen, ja. Außerdem war er als Langfinger geschickter.", nickte Lucas.  
  
"Langfinger?"  
  
"Naja, er hat immer versucht aus allem und jeden Profit zu schlagen. Ehrlich gesagt ist ihm das nur selten gelungen. Zumindest sind aber seine Kunstdiebstähle nicht so leicht durchschaut worden.", dies sagte er mit einem ermahnenden Blick auf Tony.  
  
"Miquel meinte jedoch, er hätte recht krumme Dinger gedreht und du hättest bei vielen davon gewusst."  
  
"Das stimmt auch. Worauf willst du hinaus?"  
  
Sie seufzte auf. "Könntest du bitte raus gehen, Tony?"  
  
"Wieso denn das?", fragte Picolo.  
  
"Weil ich etwas mit Lucas zu besprechen habe, was dich überhaupt nichts angeht."  
  
Ein anzügliches Grinsen lag auf Tony's Gesicht.  
  
"Denk nicht einmal daran, von meiner Seite ist da nichts entsprechendes.", sagte Lucas.  
  
"Nun geh schon!", drängte Lonnie.  
  
"Ist ja schon gut.", seufzte Tony auf. "Aber wenn ihr beiden was miteinander habt und ich erfahre es nicht als erster gibt es saures." Widerwillig verließ er das Seedeck.  
  
"Der hat eine Phantasie.", sagte Lucas kopfschüttelnd.  
  
"Dann bringe ich es gleich zum Punkt, damit es nicht noch andere Gerüchte hier an Bord gibt."  
  
"Wegen Tony? Ich bitte dich, wer würde ihm denn eine solche Geschichte glauben. Der spinnt öfters mal solche Gerüchte. Da brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen."  
  
"Aber ich mache mir wegen etwas anderem Sorgen." Erneut seufzte sie tief. "Es ist wegen unserem Gespräch von gestern auf der Brücke. Ich will nicht, dass jemand von der Crew von mir und Miquel erfährt. Ich will dein Wort, es niemanden zu sagen."  
  
Lucas traute seinen Ohren nicht. "Glaubst du wirklich ich bin sofort nachdem ich einen kleinen Einblick in euer Privatleben hatte zum erstbesten gelaufen und habe überall rumerzählt, dass ihr womöglich das neueste Paar an Bord seid? So bin ich nicht. Wenn du willst, dass ich schweige dann tu ich es. Auch wenn ich es von vornherein getan hätte."  
  
"Siehst du wie dicht er hält?" Ortiz stand schon eine geraume Weile am Eingang zum Moon Pool, nun kam er zu ihnen und setzte sich auf den Hocker, der neben Lucas stand. "Außerdem hat er dir vorhin nicht ganz die Wahrheit gesagt. Er war an einer von Kriegs Aktionen aktiv mit beteiligt. Die haben eine kleine Truhe aus der Bibliothek heimlich rausgeschmuggelt."  
  
"Ich halte das für keine gute Idee, davon zu sprechen.", ermahnte Lucas ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn.  
  
"Warum nicht? Der Schuldige ist nicht mehr an Bord und Lonnie habe ich bereits darüber informiert, was hier teilweise im letzten Jahr gelaufen ist. Wem soll sie es denn erzählen?" Ortiz hatte eine kleine Tüte mit Knabbereien, die er sich in den Mund schob. Lucas fegte eilig die Krümel fort, die auf Teile der Artefakte fielen.  
  
"Dem Captain beispielsweise, denn ein Schuldiger ist nach wie vor an Bord.", sagte Lucas.  
  
"Wieso sollte ich dem Captain etwas erzählen. Ich kann auch ein Geheimnis bewahren." Nun war ihre Neugierde geweckt. "Los komm, erzähl, was hat es mit dieser Truhe auf sich."  
  
Lucas gab nach. "Wir haben aus der Bibliothek kurz nach ihrer Entdeckung einige Dinge geborgen. Was ja ganz normal war."  
  
"Genau, darunter eine kleine Schatulle voll mit Goldmünzen.", machte Ortiz weiter.  
  
"Die allerdings nicht bis zur Bestandsaufnahme kam.", sagte Lucas.  
  
"Weil unser guter Ben sie klammheimlich hinter seinem Rücken verschwinden ließ unter Beihilfe von Lucas, dessen blütenreine West dir gegenüber endlich einen Teil ihrer wahren Farbe offenbart.", beendete Ortiz die Geschichte.  
  
"Da habt ihr euch ganz schön was getraut. Ist das nicht illegal?", fragte Lonnie.  
  
"Ziemlich, ja. Doch Ben störte es nicht und ich war einfach zu dumm, um die Konsequenzen zu sehen."  
  
"Was hat der eigentlich mit denen gemacht?" Miquel hatte nun auch noch seine Füße auf den Tisch gelegt.  
  
"Hey, komm schon, könntest du das bitte sein lassen. Das Zeug ist unbezahlbar.", forderte Lucas seinen Freund auf, die Füße vom Tisch zu nehmen.  
  
"Was ist mit den Goldmünzen geschehen?", kam Lonnie wieder zum Thema zurück.  
  
"Verkauft." Lucas steckte seine Hände in die Hosentaschen.  
  
"Echt, hat es sich gelohnt?", fragte Ortiz neugierig.  
  
"Sag bloß, du willst es ihm gleich machen?", fragte Lonnie den Kubaner ungläubig. "Diese Dinge hier sind doch bereits von den Forschungseinheiten erfasst."  
  
"Wer redet denn von dem Zeug. Ben hat damals nur keinen Ärger bekommen, weil er anderen was abgeben musste." Ortiz knüllte seine nun leere Knabbertüte zusammen.  
  
"Eine Art Schweigegeld an diejenigen, die ihm bei seinem Vorhaben geholfen haben oder zumindest davon wussten."  
  
"Kurz um, ihr zwei besitzt einige davon!", schlussfolgerte Lonnie.  
  
"Jepp.", stimmte Ortiz seiner Freundin zu. "Und ich habe absolut keine Ahnung was ich damit anstellen soll. Die liegen bei mir zu Hause und stauben ein. Darum wollte ich wissen, ob es sich lohnt, die zu verkaufen."  
  
"Nicht besonders. Sie sind zwar noch sehr gut erhalten, aber da wir nicht sagen können, wo sie her sind ist ihr Wert nur minimal im Gegensatz zu anderen. Es waren handelsübliche Münzen zu der Zeit. Wohl gab es bereits damals ein Rechtsystem nachdem jeder Nutzer der Bibliothek einen gewissen Beitrag zu zahlen hatte. Daher wohl die Truhe. Einen anderen Grund kann ich mir da nicht vorstellen.", erklärte Lucas.  
  
"Was ist mit deinen?", fragte Lonnie das Computergenie.  
  
"Hab sie bis auf eine meiner Mutter gegeben. Sind jetzt wohl bei ihr im Museum."  
  
"Du hast die nicht behalten?", fragte Miquel ungläubig.  
  
"Nein. Ich hätte auch gar nicht gewusst, was ich damit anfangen sollte. So dienen sie einem guten Zweck."  
  
"Und er ist wirklich nie verpfiffen worden?"  
  
"Oh, doch. Ein paar Mal habe ich dem Captain davon erzählt, aber teilweise endete das damit, dass ich Ben bei seiner Strafe Gesellschaft leisten musste, weil ich es eine Weile mit angesehen hatte ohne Bridger zu informieren. Solange ich dicht hielt und einen ordentlichen Anteil von Ben bekam war das dann doch besser."  
  
Vom Moon Pool kam ein Gegenstand geflogen. Henderson zuckte erschrocken zusammen. "Ist Darwin immer noch sauer?", fragte Ortiz grinsend.  
  
"Ja.", nickte Lucas. "Schon wieder. Bridger will ihn wegen der Beben nicht raus lassen und Darwin kommt immer wieder hier an und schmeißt Teile durch die Gegend die er in den Röhren abgerissen hat."  
  
"Verhält sich wie ein Kleinkind. Kann dabei etwas passieren wenn er in den Röhren Dinge abreißt?" Lonnie drehte sich wieder zum Tisch um.  
  
Das Computergenie schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, er entfernt nur Hinweisschilder oder Hähne zum Absperren einiger Rohre. Nicht, was uns einen größeren Schaden verursachen könnte. Soweit denkt er da schon mit. Sieh doch, was er uns gerade mitgebracht hat, war mal ein Teil eines Dichtungsringes." Er hatte ein gummiartiges, schwarzes Ding aufgehoben.  
  
"Wie sieht es eigentlich mit Smith aus?", kam dem Kubaner jetzt in den Sinn.  
  
"Ach, das war nichts." Lucas winkte ab. "Nur ein harmloser Alptraum. Die hat sich bestimmt bereits beruhigt."  
  
"Meinst du? Ehrlich gesagt ist mir das ganze hier etwas unheimlich.", meinte Lonnie leise.  
  
Lucas nahm den Vocoder. "Gar nichts ist hier unheimlich. Unheimlich wäre es wenn wir ein Geisterschiff vor uns hätten und nicht ein Naturphänomen das jeden Tag irgendwo auf dem Erdball stattfindet. Lass das Zeug ja in Ruhe, das ist wirklich verzeichnet. Sollte da etwas fehlen könnte es recht unangenehm für dich werden.", riet Lucas Henderson. "Ich geh jetzt in meine Kabine und versuche Darwin wieder zu beruhigen. Mehr kann ich im Moment sowieso nicht machen ohne Tim."  
  
"Richte deiner Freundin schöne Grüße von mir aus, solltest du sie anrufen.", rief Miquel dem Computergenie nach, das stehen blieb und sich grinsend wieder zu ihnen drehte. "Ich habe bereits seit mehreren Wochen keine Freundin mehr."  
  
"Oh, na dann grüß Darwin.", schlug der Kubaner vor.  
  
Lachend verließ Lucas den Moon Pool.  
  
******  
  
"Der Syrische Forschungsleiter möchte wissen was mit den einzelnen Artefakten geschieht.", übersetzte O'Neill dem Captain.  
  
"Nun, da sie sich alle noch nicht einigen konnten, wie sie die Kunstschätze aufteilen wollen, schläft die UEO vor, diese in Verwahrung zu nehmen. Von der Universität in Kairo für ägyptische Geschichte ist ein Vorschlag erbracht worden, nahe der Bibliothek ein Unterwassermuseum einzurichten. Dort könnten die ganzen Exponate ausgestellt werden.", erklärte Nathan Bridger. "Dies ist auch eine der Überlegungen gewesen als die Bibliothek entdeckt wurde."  
  
"Libyen wird sich dem nicht anschließen, Captain. Wir wollen unsere geborgenen Gegenstände wieder haben.", sagte ein aufgebrachter Mann mit dunkler Haut, dicker Boxernase und schwarzen Vollbart. "Dieses Museum wird nur Ägypten wieder einen Nutzen erweisen. Die anderen Nationen werden wie immer von diesen arroganten Egoisten ausgeschlossen."  
  
"Was soll das heißen?" Ein anderer Mann am Tisch war abrupt aufgestanden und stützte sich wütend auf den Tisch auf.  
  
"Das wissen sie ganz genau. Ägypten erhebt auf alles Anspruch, was einmal in seinen Grenzen gewesen ist. Egal welche Nationen mitgeholfen haben es zu bergen oder woher es im Grunde stammen könnte. Viele der geborgenen Gegenstände sind eindeutig nicht ägyptischer Herkunft.", sagte der Libanesische Forschungsleiter.  
  
"Das ist eine absolute Lüge!" Der Ägyptologe von der Kairoer Universität schlug wild mit der Hand auf den Tisch.  
  
"Bitte, meine Herren, so bringt das doch nichts. Beruhigen sie sich. Ich bin mir sicher, wir können eine friedfertige Lösung finden. Was mit den gefundenen Gegenständen passiert ist im Moment doch zweitrangig. Ist es nicht viel wichtiger so viel wie möglich aus unser aller Vergangenheit von dort unten zu bergen, bevor erneute Seebeben dies verhindern? Denken sie doch nur einmal daran, was wir noch finden könnten. Doch während wir uns hier streiten geht kostbare Zeit verloren. Sie alle haben ihre verschiedenen Ausgrabungsplätze gehabt entlang einer Schneise die voll mit den unterschiedlichsten Artefakten sind. Da sämtliche Forschungsstationen durch das Beben zerstört wurden, möchte ich sie bitten uns dabei zu unterstützen für sie, für die gesamte Menschheit während unserer Untersuchungen hier, gleichzeitig versuchen zu können, wertvolle Kunstschätze zu bergen." Nathan Bridger stand am schmalen Ende des langen Konferenztisches.  
  
Nun ergriff zum ersten Mal ein Mann das Wort, der bis jetzt geschwiegen hatte. Er war in Begleitung einer Frau, die ihm die ganze Zeit als Dolmetscherin diente. Als er geendet hatte, teilte Lieutenant O'Neill dem Captain und den restlichen Anwesenden die Frage mit. "Der jordanische Forschungsstab hätte ganz gerne gewusst, was wir gegen diese Seebeben unternehmen wollen. Keiner kann es sich leisten ständig neue Stationen errichten zu müssen. Das geplante Museum wäre ein Sicherheitsrisiko für alle Besucher."  
  
"Das ist richtig. Wir wissen ehrlich gesagt noch gar nicht was der Grund für dieses Beben ist. Sobald wir ihre Leute sicher an Land gebracht haben werden wir in der Region Untersuchungen anstellen um herauszufinden, was diese Katastrophe ausgelöst haben könnte. Laut unseren Vermutungen handelt es sich um kein gewöhnliches Beben, daher ist es auch im Interesse der UEO diese Frage zu klären."  
  
"Wieso fangen sie schon wieder von diesem Museum an?", beschwerte sich der libanesische Forschungsleiter empört.  
  
"Weil wir damit nicht nur im Sinne einer Nation handeln. Die Küste ist UEO Territorium und somit nicht an einen der hier anwesenden Staaten allein gebunden. Die UEO hat mit ihnen allen einen Vertrag den wir und auch sie zu erfüllen haben. Auf diese Weise können alle Nationen weiterhin forschen, bekommen Gelder durch Besucher um diese Forschungen zu bezahlen und müssen sich nicht damit herum ärgern, dass sämtliche geborgenen Kunstgegenstände nur einer Nation zu gute fallen.", versuchte Nathan Bridger ruhig die Besprechung weiter zu führen.  
  
"Das ist doch alles Unsinn. Keiner der hier Anwesenden will sich einem solchen Vorschlag anschließen. Die UEO arbeitet meiner Ansicht nach zu sehr nach dem Willen Ägyptens. Das Museum wird innerhalb der Küstengrenzen Ägyptens stehen. Erzählen sie mir doch nichts, ich habe die Pläne bereits gesehen. Die anderen Staaten werden nach Vollendung keinen Ton mehr sagen dürfen, so sehr sind ihnen bereits jetzt die Hände gebunden."  
  
"Wir sind schon wieder zu dem Punkt zurück gekehrt, den ich eigentlich bis auf weiteres zurückschieben wollte. Es geht hier jetzt in erster Linie so viel wie möglich der menschlichen Geschichte, die dort draußen in dem Graben liegt zu bergen und sie machen sich hier Sorgen wo ein zukünftiges Museum stehen soll und wer dafür verantwortlich sein wird. Ist ihnen eigentlich schon einmal in den Sinn gekommen, dass es unter Umständen gar kein Museum geben wird? Sollten diese Beben da draußen anhalten, wird es für keinen von ihnen möglich sein irgend etwas da draußen zu bauen, geschweige denn ihre Forschungen weiter zu führen. Während wir ihre Leute an Land bringen, braucht nur ein heftigeres Beben als zuvor die gesamte Region zu erschüttern und herabfallende Gesteinsbrocken begraben alles unter sich und zerstören, was für sie und uns alle von großer Wichtigkeit hätte sein können. Wollen sie sich wirklich jetzt ausschließlich nur mit dem Beschäftigen was vielleicht sein könnte, wenn wir dieses kleine Problem mit diesem ungewöhnlichen aber dennoch für diese Region normalen Naturphänomen unbeachtet lassen?" Er hasste es mit solch verbohrten Eierköpfen zu verhandeln. Schon vor einem Jahr hatte er sich mit ihren Regierungen anlegen müssen und auch damals waren die Verhandlungen nicht leicht für den UEO Captain gewesen. "Also was ist nun? Sind sie bereit uns zu unterstützen in der Untersuchung der sich am Meeresboden gelegenen Geschichtsartefakte oder ist es ihnen lieber wenn die UEO selbst sich der Sache annimmt und dann aus eigenem Ermessen die gefundenen Gegenstände an sie alle zur Forschung verteilt?"  
  
"Syrien interessiert es was sie für die Bergung benötigen.", übersetzte O'Neill nachdem es eine kurze Zeit still gewesen war bis sich der syrische Forschungsleiter zu Wort meldete.  
  
Na bitte, es geht doch. Bridger war erleichtert. Eine Hürde wäre damit genommen.  
  
*****  
  
"Wendy!", freudig empfing Henderson die Ärztin. "Wie geht es ihnen? Sie sollen sich heute Nacht nicht besonders wohl gefühlt haben."  
  
"Es geht mir bereits besser, danke.", antwortete Dr. Smith, die wieder Farbe im Gesicht hatte und auch sonst ziemlich gesund aussah. "Sind die Mannschaften mit der Bergung fertig?"  
  
"Nein, wir bringen erst die geretteten Wissenschaflter an Land bis wir versuchen weitere von diesen Dingern aus dem Graben zu holen. Das hier soll alles aus den Stationen stammen." Henderson zeigte über die ganzen Tische, die vollgestopft waren mit frühgeschichtlichen Zeugnissen. "Darf ich sie fragen, was heute Nacht mit ihnen los war?"  
  
Dr. Smith betrachtete den Tisch mit den ägyptischen Gegenständen genauer. Etwas zog sie dorthin, sie konnte jedoch nicht sagen was es war. "Nur ein Alptraum. Vermutlich haben mich die angstvollen Emotionen der Mannschaft überwältigt. Im Schlaf bin ich für diese Art empfänglicher."  
  
"Scheint eine ganz schöne Bürde zu sein, solche eine Gabe."  
  
"Aber sie hat auch ihre Vorteile. Wie sollte ich denn sonst wissen, wenn mich einer meiner Patienten anlügt, nur weil er sich vor dem Dienst drücken will.", lachte Wendy.  
  
"Das probieren welche?"  
  
"Wir haben einige besondere Kandidaten an Bord, die es immer wieder versuchen." Leicht glitt Dr. Smith mit den Fingern über die einzelnen Artefakte. Über dem Henkelkreuz, das Henderson an diesem Morgen bereits in den Händen gehalten hatte verharrte sie. Ein innerlicher Impuls zwang sie es zu berühren. Ihr Hand sank langsam tiefer bis sie das kalte, glatt geschliffene Metall berührte. Ein Blitz durchzuckte sie. Vor ihr stand ein grimmig dreinblickender Mann. Seine Augen glühten Rot. Er machte den Mund auf und schien ihr etwas zu zu rufen. Im nächsten Moment verlor sie das Bewusstsein.  
  
"Oh mein Gott, Wendy!", rief Henderson panisch auf. Sie ergriff ihr Pal. "Medizinischer Notfall beim Moon Pool. Ich brauche sofort einen Arzt!"  
  
Anm: Vielen lieben Dank für eure Reviews, Samusa, Kiddo und Diana! Leider möchte ich bei dieser Geschichte die Mission in den Vordergrund stellen, daher werden gewisse zwischenmenschliche Beziehungen nur kurz angeschnitten. Natürlich darf man mich dutzen! ^^ Ist mir auch lieber. Im ersten Kapitel habe ich winzige Veränderungen vorgenommen. Was mich persönlich gestört hat, war ein Satz von Bridger, den ich nun geändert habe. Auch möchte ich ganz kurz darauf hinweisen, wie stolz ich selbst darauf bin, wie ich diese Besprechung mit den Forschungsleitern hinbekommen habe. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich es so gut hinkriege, ob ihr das auch so seht, bleibt euch überlassen, aber ich bin damit zufrieden. ^^ Hoffentlich hat es euch gefallen. 


	3. 3

Captain Bridger befand sich gemeinsam mit Lucas auf der Krankenstation. Der Teenager hatte sich auf das Bett neben dem gesetzt in dem die Ärztin des Schiffes bewusstlos lag. "Meinen sie es könnte doch etwas da draußen sein?"  
  
"Sag du es mir, Lucas. Ich weiß es nicht. Doch seltsam ist es schon. Erst hat sie diesen Traum und wenige Stunden später bricht sie erneut zusammen. Das ist doch mehr als verwunderlich." Captain Bridger saß auf einem Hocker direkt neben Smiths Kopf und wartete darauf, dass sie ihr Bewusstsein wieder erlangte. Laut dem zuständigen Arzt, der Wendy's Assistent war, konnte bisher kein Grund für ihren Zusammenbruch festgestellt werden.  
  
"Soll Ortiz die Whiskers ausschwärmen lassen? Vielleicht finden wir etwas wenn wir die Region scannen."  
  
"Nein, wir warten erst was sie uns zu sagen hat. Außerdem will ich die Whiskers nicht von der Bergung abziehen müssen, nur weil wir das Gefühl haben hier könnte es sich um einen übernatürlichen Fall handeln."  
  
"Noch sind wir nicht mit der Bergung beschäftigt. Sie glauben aber da draußen existiert was ungewöhnliches, nicht?" Lucas hatte die Stirn in Falten gelegt.  
  
Bridger rutschte näher zu dem Teenager, damit ihn die beiden Schwestern weiter hinten in der Station nicht hören konnten. "Auf der Brücke hatte ich eine seltsame Vision, die ich bis zu ihrem Zusammenbruch noch als Phantasie abgetan habe. Doch ich bin mir da nicht mehr sicher."  
  
"Was haben sie gesehen?", flüsterte Lucas seine Frage an den Captain.  
  
"Es war nur kurz, doch es schien sich im Tank eine Art Wasserrose zu bilden."  
  
"Sie meinen so wie in ihrem Traum?" Der Teenager zeigte dabei auf die schlafende Patientin.  
  
"Vermutlich. Wir müssen herausfinden, was dort vorgeht. Warum diese Beben gerade jetzt und so unvorhergesehen auftreten."  
  
"Was war mit den Forschungsleitern? Hat da einer was von ähnlichen Visionen oder Erscheinungen berichtet?"  
  
"Nein. Sie wollen alle an der weiteren Bergung beteiligt sein, aber mehr habe ich nicht erfahren. Sie streiten sich alle gegenseitig, jeder will den größten Nutzen aus dem ziehen was dort unten liegt."  
  
"Was ist mit dem Teilabschnitt, wo nur ägyptische Relikte liegen? Die müssen doch mittlerweile gemerkt haben, dass sie vor uns keine Geheimnisse behalten können. Ich meine, was will Syrien schon mit ägyptischen Geschichtsträgern?"  
  
Bridger lächelte. "Ägyptische Geschichtsträger nennst du das? Darüber habe ich kein Wort verloren. Die betreffenden Leute ebenfalls nicht. Ich glaube sie wollen nicht mit uns darüber reden. Anscheinend kommt ihnen das nicht so ganz ungewöhnlich vor wie uns."  
  
"Oder aber sie vertuschen etwas. Kann doch sein. Womöglich will Syrien die Teile für teures Geld verkaufen."  
  
"Du hast eine zu blühende Phantasie." Bridger strich ihm über den Kopf. "Ich glaube es war doch keine gute Idee dich mit Piccolo in ein Quartier zu stecken."  
  
"Die Einsicht kommt spät, aber ich nehme gerne das Angebot an. Wo soll ich meine Sachen hinbringen?", scherzte Lucas nun rum.  
  
"Nichts da. Du bleibst in deinem Quartier."  
  
Dr. Smith begann langsam die Augen zu öffnen. Nur schwer kehrte sie wieder in den Wachzustand zurück. Sobald es ihr möglich war genauere Bilder zu sehen, erkannte sie die beiden Personen, die bei ihr am Bett saßen. "Was ist passiert?", fragte sie schwach.  
  
"Wir hatten gehofft, sie würden uns das sagen können.", antwortete Bridger ihr.  
  
"Sie sind beim Moon Pool zusammengebrochen direkt vor Hendersons Augen.", erklärte Lucas.  
  
Verwirrt versuchte sie sich etwas aufzurichten. "Ich kann mich daran gar nicht erinnern."  
  
"An gar nichts?", fragte Lucas.  
  
"Ich fühlte mich wohl, habe mir die Schmuckstücke und Statuen angesehen." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Mehr ist da nicht."  
  
"Denken sie nach, Wendy, sie müssen sich doch an irgend etwas erinnern. Sie können nicht einfach so zusammen gebrochen sein." Bridger nahm ihre Hand in die seine. "Sie sagten sie haben sich die ganzen Artefakte angesehen. Können sie sich da an etwas ungewöhnliches erinnern? Womöglich finden wir so den Grund für ihren Zusammenbruch heraus."  
  
Wendy ging vorsichtig in ihren Gedanken den Moment durch, als sie zum Moon Pool kam. Sie war noch sehr schwach und es fiel ihr nicht leicht. "Mich zog es zu einem der Tische hin, es wollte berührt werden."  
  
Lucas rutschte von der Bettkante und setzte sich auf die von Wendy's Bett. "Es?"  
  
"Ich weiß nicht was es war. Etwas sagte mir, dass ich näher kommen sollte und das tat ich. Mit meinen Fingern fuhr ich über die Sachen und dann bei diesem einen Stück hörte der Ruf auf."  
  
"Und sie berührten es?", fragte der Captain weiter, da Dr. Smith gestoppt hatte und anscheinend nicht weiter reden wollte.  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Was geschah dann, Wendy. Haben sie etwas gesehen bevor sie ihr Bewusstsein verloren?", hakte Nathan weiter nach. "Bitte, sie müssen sich erinnern, es könnte wichtig sein."  
  
"Da war dieser Mann."  
  
"Ein Mann?" Die Stimme von Lucas hatte einen skeptischen Unterton angenommen.  
  
"Seine Augen glühten rot und er sagte etwas oder versuchte mir etwas zu sagen, aber ich konnte ihn nicht verstehen. Ich hörte ihn einfach nicht." Sie wurde panisch.  
  
"Ganz ruhig. Kommen sie, legen sie sich wieder hin." Er winkte eine der Schwestern zu ihnen, damit sie Dr. Smith ein Beruhigungsmittel geben konnten.  
  
"Könnte es sich um ein halluzinogenes Gift handeln, das auf den einzelnen Gegenständen zurückgeblieben ist.", mutmaßte Lucas.  
  
"Müssten wir dann nicht alle solche Visionen gehabt haben? Nein, Lucas, das muss etwas anderes sein. Wendy, wissen sie noch welchen Gegenstand sie berührten?" Der Captain hielt die Schwester mit dem Beruhigungsmittel noch zurück. Er musste erst alles von der Telepathin erfahren bevor er weitere Entscheidungen treffen konnte.  
  
"Ich glaube es war ein Kreuz."  
  
"Das Anch?", fragte Lucas ungläubig. "Das Henkelkreuz? Aber das hatten Henderson und ich auch in den Händen. Piccolo versuchte es sich sogar unter den Nagel zu reißen."  
  
Wendy nickte nur und Nathan ließ ihr das Beruhigungsmittel verabreichen. Er schob das Junggenie aus der Krankenstation.  
  
"Captain. Das kann nicht sein. Dieses Symbol hatten bereits mehrere von der Crew in der Hand und keiner hatte derartige Visionen. Ich meine, jetzt ist es nicht nur ein Traum, sondern noch ein Mann mit roten Augen."  
  
"Ich glaube aber wir sollten vorsichtig sein. Wir sind auf diesem Schiff hier schon einigen seltsamen Dingen begegnet, die es nicht geben dürfte. Ich möchte, dass diese ganzen Gegenstände beim Moon Pool unter Quarantäne gestellt werden. Findet heraus, was es mit diesem Kreuz auf sich hat. Macht eine Materialanalyse, untersucht es auf Giftstoffe. Nimm dir O'Neill zu Hilfe. Ich werde währenddessen mit McGath sprechen. Könnte sein, dass wir einige Experten brauchen."  
  
*******  
  
"Sind unsere Geretteten alle an Land?", fragte Bridger als er wenig später auf die Brücke kam.  
  
"Trocken und sicher, Sir. Wir machen gerade kehrt und nehmen Kurs auf das Epizentrum.", antwortete Ford ihm lächelnd. "Wie geht es Dr. Smith?"  
  
"Sie ist noch etwas durcheinander, aber das wird wieder. Ich möchte, dass sie etwas außerhalb des Epizentrumes stoppen."  
  
"Wie weit?"  
  
"Zwanzig Kilometer mindestens. Ich will nichts riskieren. Ich habe soeben mit dem Generalsekretär gesprochen. Lieutenant O'Neill und Lucas haben sich bereits in die Ausgrabungspläne der einzelnen Forschungsstationen eingearbeitet gehabt und dabei herausgefunden, dass in einem Teil ausschließlich ägyptische Relikte gefunden wurden, was höchst seltsam ist, dazu noch die Beben und Smiths Visionen, die ich nicht mehr als normalen Traum abtun möchte. Wir bekommen ein Fachteam von Archäologen an Bord geschickt, die uns hier unterstützen sollen. Bis wir soweit sind, möchte ich alle Sensoren auf Beobachtung haben. Vorübergehend finden keine Bergungen statt. Nicht bevor wir nicht wissen, ob wir absolute Sicherheit garantieren können."  
  
"Sie haben eine Quarantäne angeordnet. Besteht Grund zur Sorge?", fragte Lieutenant Brody, der sich nun dem Commandosessel zugewandt hatte.  
  
"Bisher weiß ich das nicht. Wir müssen abwarten, was die Untersuchungen bringen.", sagte Bridger.  
  
"Und bis unsere Experten eintreffen.", fügte Commander Ford noch hinzu.  
  
"Sie sagen es." Bridger nahm auf seinem Sessel Platz und behielt die Vorgänge auf der Brücke im Auge.  
  
******  
  
"Da ist gar nichts." Lucas warf den Stift demotiviert auf den Tisch.  
  
"Absolut nichts. Alle Untersuchungen verlaufen negativ. Also wenn das Ding vergiftet sein soll, dann können es unsere Instrumente nicht feststellen.", meinte O'Neill und sah weiterhin auf den Monitor des Scanners.  
  
"Die Teile sind nicht vergiftet. Da ist gar nichts dran. Tausende Jahre von Salzwasser haben ständig drüber gewaschen, selbst wenn sie es mal waren ist es längst weg. Die Vermutung des Captains war eine Sackgasse."  
  
"Was meinst du, könnte dann der Grund für die Visionen von Dr. Smith sein.", fragte Tim.  
  
"Keine Ahnung, jedenfalls ging es nicht von diesen Teilen hier aus." Ein Beben erschütterte die Sea Quest und warf alle nicht befestigten Gegenstände vom Tisch.  
  
"Sieht so aus, als wären wir bereits wieder in der gefürchteten Region.", stellte O'Neill fest.  
  
Lucas suchte auf dem Boden die heruntergefallenen Blätter, Stifte und Schmuckstücke, die sie untersucht hatten, zusammen. Als er alles auf den Tisch zurücklegte fiel sein Blick auf den zusätzlichen kleineren Monitor, den er mit einer Verbindung zu den Sensoren auf der Brücke versehen hatte. "Das gibt es doch nicht.", sagte er fassungslos.  
  
Lieutenant O'Neill sah ihn neugierig an.  
  
"Wir müssen sofort auf die Brücke!" Schnell wie der Blitz riß er die Tür auf und verschwand auch schon durch diese. Ein verdutzt dreinblickender Tim blieb zurück, entschied sich jedoch dafür dem Teenager zu folgen.  
  
*******  
  
"Sir, unsere Sensoren spielen verrückt.", meldete Henderson.  
  
"Inwiefern?", fragte Commander Ford.  
  
"Insofern, dass sich ein erneutes großes Beben ankündigt.", sagte Lucas außer Atem, als er neben Bridger zum stehen kam.  
  
"Bist du dir sicher?", fragte der Captain.  
  
"Ja.", keuchte das Computergenie. "Ich habe mir die Daten kurz vor dem letzten Beben angesehen und die Computer daraufhin auf eben jene Veränderungen programmiert. Es geht langsam los. Das kleine Beben von eben ist nur der Anfang."  
  
"Alle Maschinen stopp.", befahl Bridger. "Ich möchte nicht zu nah dran sein, wenn es los geht. Geben sie Alarm, sichern sie alle Stationen ab. Du gehst dort hoch und schnallst dich an, Lucas."  
  
Der Teenager begab sich sofort auf seine übliche Station. Das Boot wurde in Alarmstufe versetzt. Die Schotts zur Brücke schlossen sich. O'Neill schaffte es gerade so sich durch einen kleinen Schlitz zu zwängen. Er nahm hinter Lucas Position ein.  
  
********  
  
Durch das Beruhigungsmittel war Wendy Smith erneut in tiefen Schlaf gefallen. Wieder träumte sie von dem fackelbeleuchteten Gang mit dem Wasserbasin an dessen Ende. Dieses Mal erschrak die Frau nicht beim Anblick des fremden Gesichtes im Wasser. Sie blieb ruhig und ließ die Wasserrose auf sich zukommen. Sie stellte sich dem Phänomen erhobenen Hauptes und mit ausgebreiteten Armen entgegen. Feuerfunken aus den Schalen um das Basin herum sprangen auf die jeweils nächste über. Blitze zischten in der Luft auf. Die Wasserrose zerfiel kurz vor der Frau und heraus trat ein grimmig blickender Mann mit rot glühenden Augen. In seiner Hand hielt er einen Dolch, als er zum Schlag ausholen wollte, strömten von allen Seiten Männer mit weißen Leinenröcken herein, wie sie die heutige Welt von Malereien aus dem alten Ägypten kannte. Der rotäugige Mann sprach einen Fluch aus. Doch bevor ihn die Wachen packen konnten, sprang er in das Basin und war verschwunden.  
  
Mit einem Mal war die Müdigkeit von ihr gefallen und alle Kräfte zurückgekehrt. Wendy richtete sich in genau dem Moment auf, als eine heftige Erschütterung das Boot erfasste und sie fast augenblicklich aus dem Bett gefallen wäre, hätte sie sich nicht festhalten können.  
  
*******  
  
"Wir haben einen Wassereinbruch auf dem C-Deck.", meldete O'Neill, der sich fest an Lucas Stuhl hielt und dessen Monitor im Auge behielt..  
  
"Abdichten.", kam sofort der Befehl von Commander Ford. "Das Beben scheint heftiger zu sein, als das andere."  
  
"Das scheint nicht nur. Die Daten spielen verrückt. Ich bekomme keine genauen Werte aus dem Zentrum, auf alle Fälle liegen sie aber weit über dem normalen Spektrum.", sagte Lucas.  
  
Dann war mit einem Mal alles still. "War es das etwa?", fragte Brody ungläubig.  
  
"Das glaube ich nicht.", meinte Ford.  
  
"Möglich ist es aber."  
  
Bridger sah zu Lucas. "Wie meinst du das?"  
  
"Die Sensoren haben alle wieder normale Werte. Bei diesem Beben würde es mich nicht wundern, wenn es bereits wieder vorbei ist."  
  
"Moment mal, sagtest du gerade wir hätten wieder normale Werte?"  
  
"Ja, Commander."  
  
"Das kann nicht stimmen. Die Sensoren müssen defekt sein. Selbst beim letzten Mal sind die Werte langsam wieder auf ihren normalen Stand zurück gesunken. Es hatte über eine Stunde gedauert.", widersprach Ford.  
  
"Das hier ist aber nicht das letzte Mal, sondern ein anderes. Alles was wir über diese Phänomen wissen ist, dass es vollkommen unberechenbar und absolut untypisch ist. Möglich ist es da schon."  
  
"Verdammt, was hat das zu bedeuten.", fluchte Bridger und ließ sich in seinen Sessel sinken.  
  
"An den Artefakten haben wir auch nichts finden können. Die Materialanalysen waren negativ. Handelsübliches Gold wie es zur Blütezeit der ägyptischen Hochkultur verwendet wurde. Giftstoffe oder deren Rückstände konnten wir auch keine finden. Was auch immer bei Dr. Smith diese Visionen verursacht kann nicht von den Relikten stammen.", berichtete O'Neill. "Wenn ich etwas vorschlagen dürfte, Captain."  
  
Bridger sah zu der rechten Stationszeile auf.  
  
"Sir, es könnte vielleicht hilfreich sein einen Gegenstand aus dem Graben zu bergen um ihn zu untersuchen. Die hier an Bord befindlichen sind alle bereits auf den Forschungsstationen chemisch gereinigt worden. Womöglich konnten wir nichts finden, weil es bereits entfernt wurde."  
  
"Durch das Beben gerade hat es eine enorme Erderuption gegeben aber sehen sie selbst." Ortiz schaltete das Bild eines der Whiskers auf den Hauptschirm.  
  
Ford saß augenblicklich steif in seinem Sitz. "Ist das durch das Beben gerade eben freigelegt worden?"  
  
"Das ist zumindest das naheliegendste.", meinte Lucas.  
  
Vor ihnen lag ein tiefer Graben an dessen Anfang rechts und links zwei nach oben hin verjüngende viereckige Säulen standen, die in einer Pyramidenspitze endeten.  
  
"Das sind Obelisken. Sie gehörten im alten Ägypten zu Tempelanlagen.", erklärte O'Neill.  
  
"Mr. Ortiz, können sie die Whiskers näher heranbringen. Da scheint etwas eingraviert zu sein.", bat Bridger und kurz darauf bot sich der Brückencrew ein genaueres Bild. In einer Reihe von unten nach oben waren auf jeder Seite der Obelisken Hieroglyphen eingraviert. "Können sie das übersetzen, Mr. O'Neill?"  
  
"Nicht sofort. Ich bräuchte etwas Zeit, Sir."  
  
"Dann tun sie das.", befahl Captain Bridger. Lucas war an seine Seite getreten. "Ist doch schon seltsam. Das ist genau der Graben in dem ausschließlich ägyptische Artefakte gefunden wurde und nun bietet sich hier noch mehr versunkene Baukunst. So nah bei der Bibliothek."  
  
"Genau. Vielleicht sind noch mehr verschüttete Gebäude hier unter dem Meeresboden vergraben und bei jedem Beben werden mehr freigelegt.", sagte ein enthusiastischer Brody.  
  
"Selbst wenn, sehen sie sich nur einmal diese Obelisken an. Sie sind praktisch Makellos. Ein Gebäude von diesem Alter dürfte nicht aussehen als wäre es erst vor kurzem erbaut worden.", sagte O'Neill.  
  
Bridger fuhr sich nachdenklich übers Kinn. "Wir werden bis wir mehr wissen keine Informationen nach draußen dringen lassen. Untersuchungen sie die Bodenverwerfungen, ich möchte absolut sicher sein, ob sich hier draußen noch weitere solche Überraschungen verstecken."  
  
"Was ist mit den Beben? Müssen wir nicht mit Nachbeben rechnen?", fragte Brody.  
  
Bridger sah kurz zu Lucas. "Tja, die scheinen wohl aufgehört zu haben." Er stand auf und bedeutete dem Junggenie ihm zu folgen. In der Magnetbahn brach er das Schweigen. "Mir ist das einfach zu gefährlich jemanden da raus zu schicken um den Meeresboden nach Gegenständen zur Untersuchung durchwühlen zu lassen. Erst recht nicht, wenn ich nicht weiß, was dort unten alles lauert."  
  
"Sie haben Angst Darwin könnte sich etwas zuziehen, richtig?"  
  
Seufzend nickte Bridger. "Genau. Von der Mannschaft will ich auch niemanden schicken. Diese Beben sind völlig unvorhersehbar, die brauchen nur sofort loszubrechen und schon haben wir unsere Probleme."  
  
"Aber wie sollen wir dann hier weiter kommen? Wir brauchen etwas direkt von dort unten. Gerade jetzt wo sich der Verdacht auf weitere Zeugnisse unserer Geschichte erhärten. Wir können nicht mit einem Laser oder sowas da unten alles freilegen. Das braucht Feingefühl, es wäre verantwortungslos, wenn wir es nicht täten."  
  
Auf dem Seedeck verließen sie die Magnet Bahn und gingen zum Moon Pool.  
  
"Darf Darwin raus?", kam sofort der Delphin zu ihnen.  
  
"Die äußeren Sensoren haben nichts angezeigt. Theoretisch ist das Wasser in Ordnung.", meinte Lucas.  
  
"Willst du wirklich riskieren, dass er krank wird?", fragte Bridger ernst.  
  
Der Teenager hatte eine Hand bei Darwin im Wasser und streichelte ihn.  
  
"Darwin nicht krank wird, gesunder Delphin. Will schwimmen."  
  
"Sobald wir wissen, dass es sicher ist, lassen wir dich raus, bis dahin musst du dich leider noch etwas gedulden, mein Freund.", sagte Bridger zu seinem Delphin. Dem gefiel die Antwort überhaupt nicht und spritze ihn erneut mit Wasser voll.  
  
"Wir könnten doch eine Sea Crab aussenden.", schlug Lucas nun vor. "Die haben wir fast nie im Einsatz, aber damit wäre es ein leichtes nach Proben zu suchen."  
  
Der ältere Mann sah das Computergenie an. "Und wer soll sie steuern? Ich sagte doch gerade, dass ich keinen von unseren Leuten raus schicken werde."  
  
"Wie wollen sie dann weitere Proben nehmen?", fragte Lucas sofort.  
  
"Gar nicht. Wir lassen O'Neill erst die Inschrift auf den Säulen übersetzen und sehen dann weiter. Vielleicht sind bis dahin unsere Leute von der UEO da."  
  
"Die natürlich früher oder später ebenfalls da raus wollen."  
  
"Nicht so lange ich nicht mein Einverständnis dazu gebe."  
  
"Sind sie denn gar nicht neugierig?"  
  
"Doch, aber ich wenn ich die Gefahr nicht einschätzen kann, werde ich vorsichtig. Und Sicherheit siegt bei mir über Neugier. Das hast du noch zu lernen und er auch.", dabei nickte er auf Darwin, der ihm zärtlich in die Finger biss.  
  
"Darwin immer vorsichtig. Kann gut schwimmen, passiert nichts."  
  
"Ihr zwei seid schon ein paar Dickköpfe. Aber mich bekommt ihr nicht klein. Du behälst deine Neugier im Zaum und du bleibst an Bord. Ich sehe noch einmal nach Wendy."  
  
"Meinen sie sie hatte erneut eine Vision wegen des Bebens?"  
  
"Naja, kann doch sein.", meinte Bridger kurz bevor er den Moon Pool verließ.  
  
"Spielt Lucas mit Darwin?", übersetzte der Vocoder.  
  
"Ja.", nickte er. "Ich bin ja soeben arbeitslos gemacht worden." Der blonde Teenager suchte die Umgebung nach etwas ab und fand kurz darauf einen kleinen Ball. Er warf ihn zu dem Meeressäuger ins Wasser, der ihn geschickt auffing und zurückwarf.  
  
Anm: Vielen lieben Dank für alle Reviews!!! Kann es gar nicht oft genug sagen, wie sehr die mir bei meinen SQFF's bedeuten.  
  
Das hier vorliegende Kapitel ist glaube ich mindestens fünf Mal überarbeitet worden. ^^ Nie war es so wie ich es wollte und auch jetzt gibt es den ein oder anderen Kritikpunkt, naja, hat ja keiner gesagt, dass ich damit zufrieden sein soll. Ich hoffe es hat euch wenigstens gefallen und ihr werdet auch die Fortsetzungen lesen. 


	4. 4

Anm: Vielen herzlichen Dank für die Reviews an:  
  
Kiddo: ... weißt du dass ich gerade vor dem pc sitze und überlege was ich dir zu deinem letzen review zu dieser story schreiben könnte, obwohl ich schon alles erzählt habe? ... aber das mit der weißen Weste kann ich nochmal erläutern. Damit war natürlich nicht gemeint Lucas sei unfehlbar und hätte keine Fehler, ganz im Gegenteil durch sein kleines Laster auch als hacken bekannt, hat er eine tiefschwarze Weste. Nur ich bezweifle das irgend jemand von seinem Weltbank hack Bescheid weiß. Dies ist bereits ein großer dunkler Fleck!  
  
Samusa: Ja, genau, die Story könnte locker eine Episode sein. Freut mich, dass es dir so vorkommt, denn das ist es was ich auch wollte. Eine Geschichte, die ziemlich nah ans Original ran kommt.  
  
Moonshine5: Dir danke ich auch. Ganz klar, es kann nicht alles immer jedem Gefallen. Dafür habe ich auch Verständnis und ich weiß darum. Doch empfinde ich es als großes Lob, dass du es als ganz gut gelungen bezeichnest. Schließlich ist es doch gut, wenn selbst diejenigen, die soetwas nicht mögen es ihnen doch anscheinend gefallen hat, denn sonst schreibt man doch nicht so etwas. Genau darum versuche ich auch möglichst viel mit Lucas und Bridger zu machen bzw. erste Staffel, denn da liegen ja die Vorlieben, aber für meinen eigenen Egoismus muss ich auch etwas tun und schreibe daher ganz gerne in den anderen Staffeln sowie dieses hier.  
  
Wenn ihr Kritik habt an meinem Schreibstil oder euch Fehler auffallen, dann nur los meckern. Ich vertrage das und möchte mich entsprechend verbessern! Viel Spaß dann beim lesen!  
  
********************************  
  
"Sie sind ja wach.", stellte Captain Bridger erstaunt fest, als er die Krankenstation betrat. "Ich dachte man hätte ihnen ein starkes Beruhigungsmittel gegeben?"  
  
Dr. Smith warf die Bettdecke zur Seite und versuchte aufzustehen, doch ihre Beine trugen sie nicht. Bridger eilte sofort zu ihr um ihr ins Bett zurück zu helfen. "Das Mittel war auch stark, doch bei dem Beben gerade eben hat mich irgend etwas wieder aufgeweckt."  
  
"Mit irgend etwas meinen sie doch sicherlich eine erneute Vision?" Er zog sich einen kleineren Hocker heran.  
  
Wendy nickte. "Ja. Woher wissen sie das?", sie sah ihn erstaunt an.  
  
"Nennen wir es Intuition."  
  
"Ich glaube sie gehen von der Frau aus, von der ich ihnen erzählt habe."  
  
"Die vor dem Wasserbecken?"  
  
"Genau. Was hier geschieht und sie mir zeigt, scheint von sehr viel mehr Größe zu sein, als wir uns vorstellen können. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob sie es ist oder er. Doch einer von beiden will uns von hier fern halten."  
  
"Er?"  
  
"Dieser Mann mit den roten Augen. In mir drinnen ist eine Stimme, die mir sagt, dass wir vor etwas großem stehen, das nicht entdeckt werden soll. Doch ich kann sie nicht verstehen. Ich höre die Angst und die Dringlichkeit in ihrem Tonfall aber sie ist noch zu leise um die Worte verstehen zu können." Sei seufzte schwer auf. "Leider kann weiß ich nicht wie ich es anstellen soll."  
  
"Das werden wir schon herausfinden. Sie hatten erneut eine Vision, warum erzählen sie mir nicht davon? War sie anders als die davor?"  
  
******  
  
"Halloho. Der Zimmerservice für den klugen Kopf ist da.", grinste Ortiz an der Tür zur Offiziersmesse. In einer Hand hielt er ein Tablett mit lecker aussehenden Essen. Er wollte es O'Neill auf den Tisch stellen, doch bei all den Büchern und Zetteln fand er keinen Platz.  
  
"Stell es am besten dort hinten hin. Ich werde essen sobald ich das hier habe.", meinte O'Neill und zeigte auf eine Nische.  
  
Ortiz legte seine Fracht ab. "Kommst du voran?"  
  
"Naja, ich tu mir ehrlich gesagt recht schwer. Das da sind keine normalen Hieroglyphen."  
  
"Keine normalen? Wie meinst du das?" Miquel zog sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich direkt neben Tim hin. Nun konnte er eine Seite von einem der Obelisken auf dem Monitor sehen.  
  
"Es gibt Abweichungen. Die Symbole sehen zwar alle wie die gängigeren Zeichen, die der Wissenschaft bekannt sind und bereits entziffert worden, ähnlich aber mehr auch nicht. Entweder ist eine spitze Kante rund oder es fehlt ein Teil. Meist nur minimale Sachen. Wenn ich es auf die herkömmliche Art versuche kommt vielleicht nicht mehr als ein Bewässerungsplan für die Feldarbeit heraus."  
  
"So abwegig ist das doch gar nicht. Die alten Ägypter waren doch Bauern." Ortiz hatte ein Brötchen in der Hand und biß kräftig hinein. Die paar Krümel, die in Tims Buch fielen wischte der Lieutenant mit einem strafenden Blick auf seinen Freund zur Seite.  
  
"Stimmt, sie waren Bauern. Bauern denen ein Bewässerungsplan nicht auf einem Obelisken mitgeteilt wurde. Das ist völlig unsinnig. Obelisken haben noch nie eine Inschrift gehabt. Diese hier sind außergewöhnlich."  
  
"Vielleicht gibt's einen bestimmten Grund dafür. Wofür wurden die Teile denn errichtet?", fragte Miquel mit vollem Mund.  
  
"Diese Bauten befanden sich meist vor größeren Tempelanlagen. Wenn müssten wir hier eine Grabinschrift finden. Allerdings ist das auch schon wieder zu weit hergeholt, denn außer der Bibliothek befindet sich hier kaum etwas in der Nähe."  
  
"Vielleicht ist der Tempel nur begraben. Wir haben die Bibliothek doch auch erst freilegen müssen."  
  
"Die Bibliothek lag unter einer großen Sandschicht, wir haben es hier mit einer Felsenformation zu tun.", dementierte O'Neill die Idee Ortiz'.  
  
Miquel sah sich genau die Obelisken an. Ein blauer Dunst erschien auf einer kleinen Fläche des Objektes. Er schloss die Augen, da er es für einen Schwächeanfall seiner Sehkraft hielt, doch der Dunst war angestiegen und befand sich nicht auf dem Bildschirm sondern direkt vor ihnen. Eine kleine Wasserrose wuchs aus dem Schatten. Er zeigte mit dem Finger drauf konnte jedoch nichts sagen, da er sich an seinem Bröttchen verschluckte und fürchterlich zu husten anfing.  
  
"Alles in Ordnung?", fragte O'Neill nach einer Weile als er ihm kräftig mehrmals auf den Rücken geklopft hatte.  
  
Die Wasserrose war bereits wieder verschwunden. Miquel hatte den Blick von dem Bildschirm abwenden müssen, damit er mehr Luft bekam und den verschluckten Teil seines Essens wieder auf den richtigen Weg bekam. "Hast du das gerade auch gesehen?", fragte er anschließend.  
  
"Was gesehen?"  
  
"Na dieses Ding. Das aussah wie ein kleiner Tornado nur vollkommen aus Wasser."  
  
"Du solltest dich vielleicht etwas hinlegen, du beginnst langsam wie Smith Wahnvorstellungen zu entwickeln.", riet Tim ihm.  
  
"Wahnvorstellungen? Die Frau ist Telephatin so etwas hat sie nicht. Ich sage dir, da ist was gewesen!"  
  
O'Neill nickte nur leicht lächelnd. Er hatte nichts gesehen. Was auch immer sein Freund meinte gesehen zu haben, konnte er nicht bestätigen.  
  
******  
  
"Hier steckst du also. Ich habe dich schon überall gesucht."  
  
Der blonde Teenager zog seinen Kopf aus dem Kühlschrank. "Wird mir jetzt das Essen verboten? Ich habe Hunger."  
  
Lächelnd trat Nathan neben Lucas in der Kombüse. "Natürlich nicht. Ich habe nur eine Bitte an dich."  
  
Das Computergenie hatte etwas für seinen Geschmack gefunden und schob es sich in den Mund. Fragend blickte er den Sea Quest Captain an.  
  
"Du musst etwas über Priester zu Zeiten der ägyptischen Hochkultur für mich finden. Alles was es gibt. Sieh auch mal nach den rot glühenden Augen."  
  
"Sie haben mit Wendy gesprochen, nicht?"  
  
"Für dich ist das alles Unsinn, was?"  
  
"Sagen wir es mal so, unter Anbetracht der Umstände ist es bereits bei anderen Ausgrabungen und Funden zu Halluzinationen gekommen. Sie steigern sich da wahrscheinlich in irgend etwas rein."  
  
"Willst du mir damit zu verstehen geben, dass ich von dir keine Hilfe erwarten kann?", neckte Bridger das Computergenie.  
  
"Nein,", er schüttelte den Kopf. "wenn sie darüber mehr wissen wollen, werde ich nachsehen."  
  
"Ich hätte O'Neill darum gebeten, doch der ist mit der Übersetzung beschäftigt. Daher komme ich zu dir. Ich bezweifle, dass es hier an Bord noch jemand anderen gibt, der mir mehr sagen kann. Jedenfalls so lange bis die Leute von der UEO da sind."  
  
*****  
  
Der leitende Archäologe vom Hauptquartier, Dr. Cray und sein Team waren kaum an Bord als er und seinen Leute den Anspruch darauf erhoben sofort mit den geborgenen Gegenständen arbeiten zu dürfen. Captain Bridger sah das jedoch anders und bat Dr. Cray als erstes auf die Brücke zu kommen. Dort zeigte er ihm die Obelisken, die weiterhin durch einen der Whiskers überwacht wurden.  
  
Dr. Cray setzte sich dir Brille auf die Nase. "Das ist nach dem letzten Beben da gewesen?", fragte er ungläubig.  
  
"Ja. Einer meiner Leute ist bereits mit der Übersetzung der Inschrift beschäftigt.", antwortete Nathan ihm.  
  
Erst jetzt erkannte der Wissenschaftler die Inschriften. "Ah, da."  
  
Lucas trat an Bridgers Seite. Kritisch musterte er den kleinen Mann mit der hohen Stirn. "Hast du etwas für mich?", fragte Bridger ihn auf seine Bitte nach Informationen.  
  
Der Teenager zögerte. "Nicht sehr viel, aber das kann ich ihnen später erzählen."  
  
"Einer ihrer Leute ist mit der Übersetzung beschäftigt?", fragte Dr. Cray herablassend. "Würde es ihnen etwas ausmachen mich zu dieser Person zu bringen?"  
  
"Natürlich nicht. Mr. Piccolo, würden sie den Doctor bitte in die Offiziersmesse zu Lieutenant O'Neill bringen?"  
  
Tony nickte und gab damit das Zeichen den Befehl verstanden zu haben. Er bedeutete dem Ägyptologen ihm zu folgen. Als er und der Wissenschaftler von der Brücke verschwunden waren wandte sich Bridger zu Lucas.  
  
"Nun was hast du für mich?"  
  
"Sind sie sicher mit diesem Kerl den großen Fang gelandet zu haben?", fragte dieser statt dessen.  
  
"Kennst du ihn?"  
  
"Allerdings. Er ist nicht gerade die Elite unter den Ägyptologen. Zumindest sieht er die Fakten nicht, auch wenn sie in Großbuchstaben vor ihm liegen würde. Meine Mutter hat ihn aus ihrem Forschungsteam geworfen. Ist schon ein paar Jahre her."  
  
"Warum sollte die UEO uns einen Wissenschaftler schicken der nichts taugt?", fragte Ford.  
  
Lucas zuckte die Schultern. "Woher soll ich das wissen? Ich bin nicht die UEO. Kann sein, dass er seine Herangehensweise an seine Arbeit verändert hat."  
  
"Hättest du ihn gerne wieder von Bord?" Captain Bridger sah das Computergenie ernst an. Ihm gefiel diese Offenbarung gar nicht. Er zweifelte nicht an den Worten des Teenagers. Wenn er meinte, der von der UEO gesandte Wissenschaftler ist nicht von den fähigsten seines Fachs, dann konnte man ihm das glauben. Doch er war ja nicht allein. Schließlich hatte er eine zehnköpfige Mannschaft mitgebracht. Die Möglichkeit darunter den einen oder anderen Kenntnisreicheren zu finden, war relativ hoch.  
  
"Nein, das nicht, nur aufpassen, dass er auch alle Informationen, die wir ihm geben können verarbeitet. Der ist wie ein fehlerhaften Betriebssystem, dem alle Daten vorliegen es dennoch die einzelnen Funktionen nicht vollständig ausführt. Man muss es einfach immer wieder auf die richtige Datei hinweisen, damit es so reagiert wie man es möchte. Der Kerl wird uns nur mehr Arbeit machen als helfen.", seufzte das Junggenie.  
  
"Dann wirst du einfach deine Finger ein wenig darauf haben.", schlug Nathan ihm auf die Schulter klopfend vor.  
  
"Ich habe von dem Zeug keine Ahnung!"  
  
"Dann ruf deine Mutter an. Soll sie herkommen.", scherzte Bridger.  
  
Lucas blickte ihn tadelnd an. "Soweit kommts noch." Nach kurzem zögern erklärte er sich jedoch bereit ein Auge auf den Doctor zu haben. Da kam O'Neill auf die Brücke dicht gefolgt von besagtem Wissenschaftler.  
  
"Sir, ich glaube ich habe da etwas."  
  
"So?" Bridger drehte sich auf dem Commandositz zu den Ankömmlingen herum. "Dann lassen sie mal hören."  
  
"Ich habe eine Seite von dem linken Obelisken übersetzt und alles scheint auf Cheops hinzuweisen.", erklärte Tim ziemlich aufgeregt.  
  
Nun drehte sich der Commander ebenfalls herum. "Cheops?"  
  
"Genau!", bestätigte O'Neill.  
  
"Demnach müssten diese Obelisken über viertausend Jahre alt sein.", schlussfolgerte Dr. Cray. Etwas was Lucas hoffen ließ. Zumindest wusste der Kerl von wem die Rede war und hielt es nicht für ein Dessert.  
  
"Viertausendfünfhundert um genau zu sein.", verbesserte O'Neill den Wissenschaftler und erntete dafür nur einen ziemlich bedrohlich wirkenden Blick.  
  
"Müssten, ja, aber wir haben bisher noch keine genauen Altersbestimmungen vornehmen können und auch sonst sind alle unseren Untersuchungen verschoben worden.", sagte Lucas. Man merkte ihm seine antisympathie gegenüber dem Ägyptologen an. Er musste sich den Respekt für Dr. Cray aus dem kleinen Zeh ziehen, um ihm nicht jeden Moment seine Unfähigkeit, von der der Teenager überzeugt war, vorzuführen.  
  
O'Neill räusperte sich. Er war noch nicht fertig gewesen. Auf ein Zeichen des Captains hin fuhr er fort. "Die Hieroglyphen entsprechen nicht den gängigen Zeichen, die wir kennen, aber die Bedeutung ist klar. Es ist eine Art Gedenktafel an Cheops. Fast scheint es als würde sein Grab hier irgendwo sein. Zumindest sollte es sein laut der Inschrift."  
  
"Warten sie, das ist doch Nonsens!", unterbrach Dr. Cray entrüstet den Vortrag. "Cheops Pyramide liegt in Gizeh. Das ist sein Grab und nicht hier am Meeresboden. Das alles ist zu perfekt erhalten um echt zu sein. Wahrscheinlich handelt es sich hier um eine Fälschung. Wenn sie schon meinen die Zeichen weichen von den uns bekannten Hieroglyphen ab, dann ist das doch ein eindeutiger Hinweis. Cheops Grab kann nicht hier sein." Er schüttelte energisch den Kopf.  
  
"Aber in Gizeh ist es ebenfalls nicht. Die Grabkammer war leer!", sagte Lucas trocken.  
  
"Nun, man hat ja auch noch nicht in alle Winkel Zutritt erlangt. Die Untersuchungen wie man in die entlegeneren Teile der Pyramide vordringen kann sind längst nicht abgeschlossen."  
  
"Diese Winkel sind zu klein um einen Leichnam darinnen aufzubahren.", diskutierte Lucas weiter. Birdger zwickte ihn leicht in den Arm um ihn zu beruhigen. So kannte er sein Computergenie gar nicht.  
  
"Das ist noch nicht erwiesen.", beharrte der Wissenschaftler weiter auf seiner Meinung.  
  
"Haben sie sich mal die Volumenberechnungen genauer angesehen? Unter diesen Daten bleibt keine andere Schlussfolgerung, dass sie außer vielleicht ein paar Urnen oder Schriftrollen nicht viel finden werden. Es besteht nach wir vor die Möglichkeit, dass zu früheren Zeiten bereits unter persischer oder römischer Herrschaft die große Pyramide geplündert und der Leichnam vollständig zerstört wurde. Das kann ihnen jeder Mathematikstudent nach dem ersten Semester bestätigen."  
  
Der Ägyptologe lächelte verhalten. "Mein lieber Junge, du solltest erst einmal die Schule beenden bis du mir hier Vorträge über mein Fachgebiet hälst. Captain, würde es ihnen etwas ausmachen, ihren Sohn zur Vernunft zu bringen?"  
  
Bridger zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Sein Sohn? O'Neill rief sich erneut mit einem Räuspern in Erinnerung zurück. "Sir, ich würde es ganz gut finden, wenn wir einige Untersuchungen durchführen könnten. Zumindest was das Alter dieser Obelisken betrifft. Wir müssen sowieso noch etwas aus dem Graben bergen was nicht bereits von allen Stoffen durch ein Labor gereinigt wurde."  
  
Bridger drehte sich zu der linken Commandozeile um. "Wie sehen die Werte derzeitig aus? Können wir eine Sea Crab hinausschicken zur Datenerfassung?", fragte er Henderson.  
  
"Die Daten sind normal.", meldete die brünette Frau.  
  
Bridger wandte sich an Ford. "Bereiten sie alles für eine Untersuchung vor, Commander, aber sorgen sie in erster Linie für die Sicherheit. Sie werden die ganze Zeit über mit dem Untersuchungsschiff in Verbindung stehen, damit wir sie schnellstmöglich bei der kleinsten Veränderung der Werte zurückholen können."  
  
"Würden sie mich und einige meiner Leute ebenfalls an dieser Untersuchung teilnehmen lassen?", fragte Dr. Cray und trat etwas weiter zu Bridger vor.  
  
"Natürlich. Wir werden ein Shuttle zusammen mit der Sea Crab hinaus schicken."  
  
"Sagen sie mir Bescheid, sobald es los geht. Ich werde vorher meine Unterlagen sammeln und meine Leute informieren." Schon eilte der untersetzte Mann von der Brücke. O'Neill runzelte kritisch die Stirn. "Die UEO schickt uns immer Zweifler an Bord.", seufzte er auf. "Bei meiner letzten Übersetzung musste ich meine Arbeit auch mit Händen und Füßen verteidigen."  
  
"Ja, der schien schon wirklich etwas gegen deine Übersetzung zu haben.", lächelte Ford.  
  
"Darf ich auch mit raus?", fragte Lucas dem Captain ins Ohr flüsternd.  
  
"Nein. Du hast doch gehört was unser Gast möchte. Ich soll meinen Sohn zur Vernunft bringen. Genau das habe ich jetzt auch vor. Los, komm mit." Er bedeutete auch O'Neill ihm zu folgen und übergab die Brücke Commander Ford.  
  
Die Magnetbahn hielt gerade bei der Brücke und zwei Crewman stiegen aus. Die drei nahmen darin Platz und waren allein. "Was hast du denn nun rausgefunden? Ich hatte dich doch gebeten etwas zu suchen.", hakte Bridger nun erneut beim dem Computergenie nach.  
  
"Ach, ja." Lucas holte Luft. "Sehr viel war es nicht. Ich habe fast gar nichts von irgendwelchen Männern mit roten Augen gefunden. Zumindest nicht in der ägyptischen Mythologie. Die Beschäftigt sich mehr mit den Göttern und dem Leben nach dem Tod. Sie wissen doch von dem Totenbuch, nicht?"  
  
"Es sei denn es geht um einen dunkle Tempelbruderschaft.", unterbrach O'Neill.  
  
"Richtig. Leider habe ich über die nichts erfahren können. Das ist alles was ich habe, Captain. Eine dunkle Bruderschaft, kennzeichnend durch ihre rot glühenden Augen, wenn sie ihren Zauber anwenden."  
  
"Eine Bruderschaft?", fragte Bridger. "Also nichts, was die Vision von Wendy erklären könnte. Und auch auf die andere Frau hin, hast du nichts finden können?"  
  
Der blonde Teenager schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Naja, wir wissen weshalb ihre Augen glühen. Es waren somit Zauberer. Sie scheinen auch schon etwas davon gehört zu haben, Lieutenant. Da sie mit der Übersetzung beschäftigt waren, hatte ich gehofft Lucas könnte vielleicht einige Antworten finden. Dr. Smith ist der Meinung, dass wir von diesem Ort ferngehalten werden sollen. Sie hatte insgesamt drei Visionen und beide scheinen mit einer Art Priesterin und einem Mann mit rot glühenden Augen zusammen zu hängen. Der Mann hat bei einer der Visionen nicht nur sie sondern diese Priesterin angegriffen."  
  
"Das ist durchaus logisch. Die dunkle Templerbruderschaft soll angeblich sogar Verbindungen zu Cheops gehabt haben. Manche vermuten sogar sie hinter dem Bau der großen Pyramiden. Doch als Cheops starb, übernahm sein Sohn Djedefre den Thron und war ganz und gar nicht von der Bruderschaft angetan. Er verbannte sie aus dem ägyptischen Reich. Es wird vermutet, dass der Leichnam des Cheops aus diesem Grund auch noch nie gefunden wurde. Entweder hat die Bruderschaft ihn entfernt oder Djedefre hat ihn an einem verborgenen Ort begraben. Laut einigen Schriftrollen soll es bei der Beerdigung Cheops auch mehrere Probleme gegeben haben. Welche wurden jedoch nie erwähnt."  
  
"Dann könnte es also sein, dass wir hier wirklich irgendwo das Grab eines großen Pharao haben.", nahm Bridger an.  
  
"Was hat das mit den Visionen zu tun? Denken sie Smith hat diese, weil wir ziemlich nah sind?", fragte Lucas.  
  
"Ähm, es gibt da noch etwas.", unterbrach O'Neill. Bridger drehte sich wieder zu seiner Seite und sah ihn fragend an. "Angeblich existiert die Bruderschaft noch."  
  
"Das heißt wir könnten Probleme bekommen."  
  
O'Neill nickte zögernd. 


	5. 5

Captain Bridger gab sich mit den wagen Informationen über die Bruderschaft von O'Neill und Lucas nicht zufrieden. Die beiden sollten im Quartier des Computergenies nach weiteren Informationen suchen. Gemeinsam saßen sie nun schon eine geraume Weile vor dem Computer ohne jedoch irgendwelche Erfolge erzielt zu haben.  
  
"Hörst du das?", fragte Tim nach einer Weile.  
  
"Was?" Der blonde Teenager war vollkommen in die Suche vertieft. Tim gab ihm ab und an Stichworte unter denen sie suchten. Sie waren bereits bei mehreren Untergrundseiten im Internet von diversen Sekten gewesen. Es war erschreckend was sich so alles übers Internet verbreitete und sogar eine große Anhängerschaft zu genießen scheint.  
  
"Dieses Zischen. Hör mal ganz genau hin."  
  
Lucas wandte den Blick vom Bildschirm und horchte ganz genau in die Stille des U-Bootes. Außer den normalen Geräuschen, die die Maschinen der Sea Quest verursachten konnte er nichts hören. Doch, da war etwas! Er versuchte es zu lokalisieren. Woher kam dieses zischende Geräusch.  
  
"Das kommt irgendwie von meiner Seite hier drüben.", meinte der Lieutenant. Im nächsten Moment verkrampfte sich sein ganzer Körper und er wurde steif. Etwas kam von oben auf seine linke Schulter herab. Das Zischen nahm zu.  
  
Der Teenager betrachtete eingehend das zischende Etwas, welches sich über die Schulter von seinem Freund schlängelte. Dann packte er es direkt hinter dem Kopf und hatte wenig später die Zähne der Schlange in seiner Hand. "Au, verdammt!", fluchte er auf. "Ich hab sie nicht richtig erwischt."  
  
"Wo kommt die denn her?", fragte Tim ungläubig.  
  
"Eine gute Frage. Eine Wasserschlange ist es schon mal nicht."  
  
"Sie hat dich gebissen! Lass sie los!"  
  
Doch das konnte Lucas nicht, denn die Schlange hatte ihn ebenfalls nicht losgelassen.  
  
"Ich werde sofort jemanden von der Krankenstation kommen lassen.", O'Neill stand schon halb, da erhob sich auch Lucas.  
  
"Brauchst du nicht."  
  
"Sie könnte giftig sein!", ermahnte Tim.  
  
"Ja, du sagst es, sie könnte, ist es aber nicht. Wir bringen sie zur Krankenstation. Kannst du ihren hinteren Teil nehmen. Die will sich mir gerade um den Hals wickeln."  
  
Lieutenant O'Neill half augenblicklich seinem jungen Freund und wickelte das Hinterteil der Schlange von dessen Hals wieder auf. Das war gar nicht so einfach, denn die hatte ihren Körper ziemlich versteift. Alle Muskeln waren angespannt.  
  
"Wieso bist du dir so sicher, dass sie nicht giftig ist? Die hat noch immer ihre Zähne in deiner Hand."  
  
"Weil es eine Würgeschlange ist. Die sind nicht giftig. Komm jetzt."  
  
********  
  
Als die beiden auf die Krankenstation kamen, war dort nicht nur Dr. Smith sondern auch der Captain. Dessen Augen weiteten sich angstvoll als er die Schlange in den Händen der beiden sah und vor allem wo deren Zähne steckten.  
  
"Lucas!" Er war sofort an dessen Seite.  
  
"Mir geht es gut, die ist nicht giftig, doch ich hätte sie nicht anders herbringen können, wenn ich meinen Griff gelockert hätte."  
  
"Ganz sicher?" Wendy schien es um Weiten besser zu gehen. Sie wirkte völlig in Ordnung und hatte ihren weißen Arztkittel an.  
  
"Ja, sehen sie sich doch die Form ihrer Schuppen an auf dem Rücken an. Dieser lange Streifen hier ist größer als die umliegenden. Ein sicheres Zeichen für ihre Ungiftigkeit. Das ist das typische Charakteristika für Würgeschlangen. Was sie allerdings nicht daran hindert dennoch zu zubeißen." Er zog O'Neill zu einem größeren Glaskasten. "Wird das Teil hier noch benötigt?", fragte der Teenager.  
  
"Nein.", sagte Dr. Smith nachdem sie erkannte hatte, was Lucas wollte. Eilig räumte sie einige der Dinge aus dem Kasten heraus.  
  
Lieutenant O'Neill legte den hinteren Teil schon in den Kasten und Lucas hielt beide Arme über die Öffnung. Er lockerte seinen Griff um die Schlange.  
  
"Soll ich dir helfen sie zu lösen?", fragte Tim.  
  
"Nein, bloß nicht. Wenn man versucht eine sich verbissene Schlange zu lösen reißt man sich nur einen großen Batzen Fleisch raus. Die lässt schon los, sobald sie merkt nicht mehr in Gefahr zu sein." Als hätte das Tier die Worte des Junggenies verstanden, löste sie ihre Zähne aus dessen Hand. Nun konnte Lucas die Schlange vollends in dem Schaukasten deponieren. Bridger kam mit einem großen Plastikbrett, dass er darüber legte, nachdem der Teenager seine Hände daraus hatte. Der Biss blutete nicht schlecht. Schon nach kurzer Zeit floß eine beachtliche Blutspur aus der Wunde den Arm hinunter.  
  
Wendy schien wieder ganz in ihrem Element. Sie zog Lucas sofort zu einer Schale mit verschiedenen Instrumente auf einer Anrichte, öffnete eine Schublade mit Verbandsmaterial.  
  
"Du bist dir auch ganz sicher, dass das Tier nicht giftig ist?", fragte Bridger zweifelnd als er die Telephatin bei der Inspizierung der Wunde beobachtend hinter Lucas trat.  
  
"Ja, absolut. Ich habe zu Hause ein ähnliche Schlange. Die biss allerdings nie so schnell zu."  
  
Wendy tupfte die Wunde ab und legte einen kleineren Verband an. Es hatte bereits aufgehört zu bluten. "Wo kommt die so plötzlich her?", wunderte sie sich.  
  
"Keine Ahnung.", schüttelte Lucas nur den Kopf.  
  
"Haben wir unter unseren Biologen hier an Bord jemanden, der sich mit Reptilien auskennt?", fragte Bridger Dr. Smith.  
  
"Das ist möglich. Ich müsste meine Leute fragen. Schaden kann es zumindest nicht sicher zu gehen, ob unser Genie hier recht hat." Sie war fertig. Er wollte aufstehen, doch Bridger drückte ihn auf den Stuhl zurück.  
  
"Du bleibst bis ich jemanden gefunden haben, der mehr über das Ding weiß hier bei Dr. Smith."  
  
"Wieso?", fragte Lucas entrüstet.  
  
"Weil ich will, dass du sofort behandelt werden kannst, falls es doch Probleme gibt."  
  
Tim stand noch immer bei dem Glaskasten und beobachtete die Schlange, die sich darin zusammengerollt hatte und vor sich hin döste. Ihr neues Heim schien ihr zu gefallen, zumindest vorerst.  
  
*******  
  
"Wie sieht's aus Brody?", fragte Commander Ford über Funk. Das Bild des Whiskers zeigte ihnen das Shuttle welches gerade im Graben angekommen war. Lieutenant Brody selbst war mit einer Sea Crab unterwegs und durchwühlte den Boden des Grabens.  
  
"Hier liegt ganz schön viel Zeug rum. Was hätten sie denn gerne, Commander?", witzelte Jim rum.  
  
"Henderson steht auf diese ägyptischen Kreuze, vielleicht bringst du davon ein paar mit.", half Ortiz nach. Solange O'Neill nicht auf der Brücke war, hatte er dessen Posten vor dem Commandosessel des Captains eingenommen. Die linke Seite war leer.  
  
"Ja, ja. Mach dich nur darüber lustig.", ermahnte Lonnie ihren Freund.  
  
"Ist egal, Jim. Bring uns nur irgendwas, womit wir einige Analysen vornehmen können. Spielt doch keine Rolle was es ist."  
  
"Na gut, aber wehe es beschwert sich später einer, er hätte etwas anderes gewollt."  
  
Auf dem Bildschirm konnte die Brückencrew verfolgen wie die Sea Crab des Lieutenants mittels eines Greifarmes den Boden durchwühlte und die gefundenen Stücke in eine kleinere Box tat.  
  
"Jonathan, kannst du mich mal auf einen abhörsicheren Kanal legen?", fragte Brody anschließend.  
  
Der Commander tippte auf einige Knöpfe. "Was ist los?"  
  
"Dieser Kerl von der UEO will eine Probe von dem Gestein der Säulen haben. Der nervt mich schon seit wir die Schleuse verlassen haben damit."  
  
"Ist es möglich?"  
  
"Keine Ahnung. Ich könnte versuchen etwas abzukratzen."  
  
"Dann tu das, aber pass auf, dass du nichts beschädigst."  
  
"Was denkst du von mir? Ich mache doch nie etwas kaputt." Schon drehte die Sea Crab bei um zu den Obelisken zu gelangen. Die Box mit den gerade eingesammelten Gegenständen hatte noch eine weitere Kammer in die James Brody nun den feinen Staub hineinrieseln ließ, den er mit Hilfe der Greifarme abkratzte.  
  
Dann geschah es. Ohne Vorankündigung erschütterte ein heftiges Beben die Region. Ein Felsbrocken löste sich aus dem oberen Teil des Grabens und fiel direkt auf den Whisker, der die Bildverbindung gehalten hatte. Auf der Brücke der Sea Quest erlosch der Hauptmonitor augenblicklich.  
  
"Jim, kommt sofort auf die Sea Quest zurück!", schrie Ford durch die Funkverbindung, doch ob sein Freund ihn hörte, wusste er nicht. "Geben sie Alarm und versuchen sie das Shuttle mit den Wissenschaftlern zu erreichen!", befahl er.  
  
*******  
  
Für die Anwesenden auf der Krankenstation kam der plötzliche Ausbruch des Seebebens vollkommen überraschend. Es war ein Wunder, dass keiner von ihnen sich verletzte, denn Captain Bridger wie auch Lieutenant O'Neill verloren das Gleichgewicht und rissen mit sich unzählige medizinische Instrumente auf den Boden. Der Glaskasten mit der Schlange fiel um und der Deckel rutschte davon.  
  
So gut es bei den Erschütterungen möglich war, versuchte Lucas zu dem Glasgefängnis zu kommen. Noch hatte die Schlange die Fluchtmöglichkeit nicht bemerkt. Rechtzeitig nahm er den Deckel zur Hand und schob ihn vor die nun seitlich liegende Öffnung. Mit seinem Körper presste er sich dagegen bis das Beben nachlassen würde, denn anders konnte er die Schlange nicht festhalten. Als sich auch Tim wieder gefangen hatte, kam er ihm zu Hilfe.  
  
Bridger hatte sich wieder aufrichten können und ging zur Bordfunkanlage neben dem Eingang der Krankenstation. "Commander, Bericht!", verlangte er.  
  
Sofort kam die Stimme des Commanders aus dem Lautsprecher. "Ein erneutes Beben. Wir hatten die ganze Zeit über die Werte im Auge, das ist von einer Minute auf die andere losgegangen. Der Kontakt zu unserem Führungswhisker ist unterbrochen und mit Lieutenant Brody sowie dem Shuttle mit Dr. Cray und seinem Team ist der Funkkontakt unterbrochen. Wir versuchen gerade einen anderen Whisker auf Position zu bringen."  
  
"Ich bin sofort bei ihnen.", sagte Bridger dann. Das alles hörte sich gar nicht gut an.  
  
"So ganz plötzlich?", fragte Lucas verwundert immer noch gegen die Glasvitrine gepresst.  
  
Bridger achtete aber nicht auf den Teenager sondern sah besorgt auf die Telepathin. Diese schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Mir geht es gut, gehen sie ruhig."  
  
Dann eilte er auf die Brücke noch immer redlich bemüht das Gleichgewicht bei den Erschütterungen zu halten.  
  
Große Aufregung herrschte auf der Brücke. Ein anderer Whisker war in Position gebracht worden und lieferte ihnen nun ein Bild der Region in welcher bis vor wenigen Minuten noch ein Shuttle und die Sea Crab waren. Sand war aufgewirbelt worden und trübte die Sicht.  
  
"Haben sie bereits wieder Kontakt zum Lieutenant aufnehmen können?", waren die ersten Worte des Captains nach Betreten des Kernstückes des U-Bootes.  
  
"Nein, Sir.", antwortete der Commander.  
  
"Die Werte stabilisieren sich wieder.", meldete Henderson. Das Beben ließ augenblicklich auch nach. Wenig später war alles um sie herum ruhig. Gespannt starrte jeder auf den Hauptmonitor und wartete, dass sich das Bild klärte. Der Commander rief ununterbrochen Brody und das Shuttle mit Dr. Cray, jedoch erfolglos. Dann erklang ein Rauschen.  
  
"Jim? Jim, bist du das?", fragte Ford aufgeregt.  
  
"Ich hab den Probenkasten verloren. Wieso habt ihr mich nicht gewarnt, dass das hier losgeht?", kam schimpfend die Stimme des Lieutenant durch den Lautsprecher.  
  
"Schön zu hören, dass es ihnen gut geht, Brody.", sagte Bridger. "Wissen sie was mit dem Shuttle ist?"  
  
"Nein, ich sehe überhaupt nichts. Als es los ging bin ich so schnell es ging zur Oberfläche aufgestiegen um nicht von einem der Felsen die runterflogen erschlagen zu werden."  
  
"Felsen?", fragte Ford.  
  
"Ich kam mir vor wie in auf einer Bowlingbahn. Das Zeug hat es nur so runter gehauen. Was mit den Wissenschaftlern ist weiß ich nicht. Hier oben geht es langsam wieder. Der Sand legt sich, aber soviel sehe ich noch nicht."  
  
"Versuchen sie das Shuttle zu orten, benutzen sie das Sonar.", befahl der Captain. Ortiz begann sofort die Sonarortung zu aktivieren. Es dauerte nicht lange und er hatte ein Signal.  
  
"Ich habe es. Ungefähr dreißig Meter backbord von ihrer Position entfernt, Lieutenant. Es scheint vor einem größeren Felsenmassiv auf einer Anhöhe zu liegen.", gab Miquel über Funk weiter.  
  
Commander Ford sah über Ortiz' Schulter. "Das sieht nicht wie ein Felsenmassiv aus."  
  
Auch Bridger trat nun näher. "Das Sonar hat dieses Bild geliefert?"  
  
"Ja, Sir."  
  
"Das wird immer seltsamer.", flüsterte Ford.  
  
"Seltsam oder nicht, wir müssen unsere Leute sicher wieder an Bord holen. Was es damit auf sich hat, können wir danach auch noch klären. Außerdem haben wir noch einen blinden Passagier.", sagte der Captain.  
  
Commander Ford sah ihn fragend an.  
  
"In Lucas' Kabine hat sich eine Schlange eingenistet. Keiner weiß wo die herkommt.", erklärte Bridger.  
  
"Ob unsere Gäste sie mitgebracht haben?"  
  
"Wozu, Jonathan?" Nathan schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ich glaube wir sollten hier weitaus vorsichtiger sein. Sobald sich die Aufregung gelegt hat, werde ich eine Besprechung der Führungsoffiziere einberufen und sie alle über das informieren, was ich von Lieutenant O'Neill und Lucas bereits erfahren habe. Es gibt da nämlich noch etwas, was für dieses Tier verantwortlich sein könnte. Außerdem habe ich die Befürchtung mehr von diesen Schlangen könnten auf der Sea Quest sein, womöglich ist die eine oder andere doch giftig. Wir sind darauf nicht vorbereitet und haben nur gängigere Gegengifte."  
  
"Ich kann das Shuttle nicht sehen. Hier ist noch zu viel Sand.", kam es über Funk von der Sea Crab.  
  
Nathan wandte seinen Blick von dem Bildschirm und dem Commander ab. "Versuchen sie trotzdem durch zu kommen, Brody. Sollte das Shuttle beschädigt sein oder es Verletzte geben müssen wir schnell handeln." Er legte Ortiz eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Schicken sie ein Bild davon zur Krankenstation. O'Neill soll sich das mal ansehen."  
  
"Aye, Sir."  
  
Das Sonar hatte ein Felsmassiv dargestellt, dass nach oben hin spitz zulief. Ihnen allen war eine solche Form bekannt. Mit Spannung warteten sie nun auf ein klares Bild des Whiskers.  
  
*******  
  
Brody war es doch gelungen durch die Sandwand zu kommen und das Shuttle zu erreichen. Die Triebwerke waren beschädigt, aber den Insassen ging es bis auf ein paar Prellungen und blauen Flecken gut. Bis ein Rettungsteam kommen konnte, einigte man sich, darauf zu warten, bis die Sicht klarer war. Derweil war O'Neill auf die Brücke gekommen, sobald er das Sonarbild gesehen hatte. Trotz des Verbotes des Captains ging ein neugieriger Lucas mit ihm. Dr. Smith hatte damit zu tun die Krankenstation auf mögliche Verletzte vorzubereiten.  
  
Als die beiden zum Captain traten fing das Computergenie einen strafenden Blick von dem älteren Mann ein und ging vorsichtshalber hinter dem Commander in Deckung.  
  
"Anscheinend haben wir jetzt unser Grab das zu den Obelisken gehört gefunden.", waren die ersten Worte O'Neills.  
  
"Bisher haben wir noch kein Bild von den Whisker, aber es scheint eindeutig zu sein.", bestätigte Ford.  
  
"Sind sie sich sicher, dass es wirklich ein Grab sein könnte?", fragte Bridger den Lieutenant.  
  
Tim nickte. "Es ist recht eigenartig, dass alles mit den Beben, aber eine Pyramide mit davor aufgestellten Obelisken auf denen Hinweise eines großen Pharaos sind. Es wäre nur logisch. Ganz sicher können wir uns natürlich erst sein, wenn wir ein klares Bild haben."  
  
"Wie kann eine Pyramide aus dem Nichts auftauchen?", fragte Lucas. "Diese Säulen waren schon ohne jeden Kratzer, als wären sie erst vor einigen Stunden fertig gestellt worden und jetzt taucht da noch ein solches Gebäude auf."  
  
"Über das Wie zerbrechen wir uns später noch den Kopf. Vorher will ich die Wissenschaftler in Sicherheit wissen und sicherstellen nicht noch mehr von diesen Schlangen an Bord haben.", sagte Bridger.  
  
"Was ist mit dem Beben?", beharrte Lucas weiter auf eine Erklärung. "Warum war es dieses mal so plötzlich?"  
  
"Brody hatte gerade versucht eine Probe des Gesteins der Obelisken zu nehmen. Vielleicht hängt es damit zusammen.", sagte Ford.  
  
"Davon war mir nichts bekannt."  
  
"Nein, Captain. Dr. Cray hatte darum gebeten und ich hielt es ebenfalls für sinnvoll, daher habe ich sie nicht unterrichtet." Dem Commander fiel dieses Geständnis schwer. Vielleicht hätte er doch vorher mit Bridger reden sollen, bevor er einfach so der Probenentnahme zustimmte.  
  
Lucas kaute nachdenklich auf seiner Unterlippe herum und kam zwischen die beiden kommandierenden Offiziere. "Das ergebe zumindest einen Sinn. Bei dem ersten Beben wurde fast alle Forschungsstationen zerstört, beim zweiten tauchten die Obelisken auf und bei dem dritten nun diese Formation, nachdem wir versuchten ein kleines Stück für Analysen von den Obelisken zu entnehmen."  
  
Ford und Bridger sahen den Teenager an. Das konnte eine Erklärung sein, sofern man daran glaubte, dass eine höhere Macht auf solche Dinge Enfluß nehmen konnte.  
  
"Sir," unterbrach Ortiz. "Die Sicht wird klarer. Ich kann einige Umrisse erkennen."  
  
"Auf den Hauptschirm!", befahl Bridger. Alle Blicke wandten sich augenblicklich dem Geschehen auf dem großen Bildschirm zu.  
  
Die Sicht war nach wie vor getrübt, aber die Umrisse einer ägyptischen Pyramide am Meeresgrund waren bereits deutlich zu sehen.  
  
"Können sie näher ran gehen?", fragte Ford.  
  
"Ich versuche es." Ortiz gab einige Befehle ein und steuert den Whisker näher an das Objekt heran. Er aktivierte die stärkeren Scheinwerfer, um ein klareres Bild zu bekommen.  
  
Direkt vor ihnen wurde nun die wahre Größe des Gebildes sichtbar. Eine steinerne Treppe führte von den Obelisken mehrere Meter nach oben bis sie auf einer Art Terrasse endete. Dort lag auch das Shuttle mit den Wissenschafltern und die Sea Crab mit Lieutenant Brody. Direkt vor einer Art Eingang hielt der Sensorchief den Whisker auf seiner Position und beleuchtete die darüber eingravierten Hieroglyphen.  
  
"Cheops.", übersetzte Tim ehrfürchtig.  
  
Anm: Mit der Schlange bin ich mir nicht sicher, es kann sein, dass ich eine giftige beschrieben habe, denn nirgendwo konnte ich im Internet finden wie das mit den Schuppenmuster war. Also entschuldige ich mich hiermit vorab schon mal für alle falschen Angaben und lasst euch deswegen nicht leichtfertig beißen!  
  
Vielen Dank für die Reviews. Lese und bekomme die auch immer wieder gerne. Lasst euch nicht lumpen. =) 


	6. 6

Captain Bridger hatte einen Teil der Mannschaft in sein Quartier gebeten. Alle standen sie nun gebannt in dem für so viele Leute zu kleinem Raum.  
  
„Bevor wir hier weitermachen möchte ich sie alle um Verschwiegenheit bitten.", fing Bridger an.  
  
„Warum?", fragte Ortiz sofort.  
  
„Wir glauben die Schlange ist von der Bruderschaft geschickt worden.", sagte Lucas bevor der Captain antworten konnte.  
  
„Welcher Bruderschaft?" Henderson sah ihn mit erstauntem Blick an.  
  
„Die zu Zeiten Cheops versucht hat die Herrschaft über das Niltal an sich zu reißen.", meinte O'Neill mit belegter Stimme. „Allerdings hätte ich nicht erwartet, dass sie sie vermuten würden. Wir haben keine stichhaltigen Beweise über ihre Existenz. Die Gerüchte stimmen vielleicht nicht. Viele alte okkulte Vereinigungen sind im Laufe der Zeit verschwunden, haben sich aufgelöst."  
  
„Solange ich nicht weiß womit wir es zu tun haben, muss ich davon ausgehen, dass es sie aber noch gibt."  
  
„Mal langsam, was soll das genau bedeuten. Ihr brecht hier gleich mit irgendeiner Bruderschaft rein und kein normaler Mensch versteht worum es geht." Piccolo gestikulierte mit den Händen um seiner Verständnislosigkeit Ausdruck zu verleihen.  
  
„Durch Dr. Smiths Visionen haben ich Lieutenant O'Neill und Lucas gebeten ein wenig nach Informationen zu suchen, die wir damit in Verbindung bringen können. Bitte." Bridger gab Tim ein Zeichen fortzufahren. Dieser erzählte den Anwesenden alles was er über die dunkle Templerbruderschaft wusste. Die Verdächtigungen hinter dem Bau der großen Gizehpyramiden zu stehen und ihren Racheschwur nachdem sie von Cheops Sohn aus Ägypten vertrieben worden waren, obwohl sein Vater ein großer Anhänger war.  
  
„Ihr glaubt doch nicht wirklich diese Verrückten existieren noch.", warf Ford dazwischen. Seine Stimme war Skepsis pur.  
  
Tim holte sichtbar Luft. „Nach allem was wir wissen oder besser nicht wissen ist es schon möglich."  
  
„Aber ihr habt nichts konkretes wegen den Schlangen!", bohrte der Commander weiter.  
  
„Richtig, aber in der ägyptischen Kultur gehören auch Schlangen mit dazu.", sagte Lucas.  
  
„Habt ihr schon rausgefunden, was für eine Schlange das nun war, die Lucas da gebissen hat?", fragte Ortiz, bekam aber nur ein Kopfschütteln als Antwort.  
  
Henderson fröstelte. „Ich hoffe nur hier gibt es nicht noch mehr von den Dingern. Ich mag keine Schlangen."  
  
„Ich habe noch nicht alle von meinen Leuten fragen können, aber ich denke einer unserer Biologen kennt sich mit Amphibien aus.", sagte Dr. Smith.  
  
„Dann sollten wir zu unseren tollen Archäologen kommen.", schlug Lucas mit verzogenem Gesicht vor.  
  
„Was ist los?", grinste Ortiz den Teenager an. Dieser winkte die Frage weg.  
  
„Ich sehe auch keinen Zusammenhang.", meinte Bridger und sah Lucas erwartungsvoll an. „Es sei denn du weißt etwas, von dem keiner von uns bisher Kenntnis erhalten hat."  
  
Es war zu sehen, dass das Computergenie nicht wirklich darüber reden wollte. „Das hat was mit der Sache zu tun, warum er damals aus der Forschungsgruppe von meiner Mutter geflogen ist. Ist wohl für uns unwichtig."  
  
„Nein bitte, Lucas, wenn du etwas zu sagen hast was dir Bedenken bereitet, dann teile dies mit uns. Überlass mir die Entscheidung, ob es wichtig ist oder nicht."  
  
Für eine kurze Zeit blickten den Captain die blauen Augen des Computerexperten abschätzend an. „Na gut.", seufzte er auf. Er lehnte mit verschränkten Armen an der Röhre. Hinter ihm erschien soeben Darwin und betrachtete die Menschen, die sich da in dem kleinen Raum versammelt hatten. „Das war eine Ausgrabung im Tal der Könige, damals hatte sie mich in den Ferien noch immer mitgenommen, da mein Vater zu beschäftigt war um auf mich aufzupassen. Dr. Cray hat ständig gemeint sagen zu müssen, wie die Ausgrabung zu laufen hat und entsprechend die Anweisungen missachtet. Teile der gefundenen Stücke entwendet und auch gewisse noch nicht vollständig untersuchte Tatsachen bereits als wahr an Universitäten und Fachzeitschriften weiter verkauft. Bereits in den ersten Semestern wird einem angehenden Wissenschaftler eingetrichtert seine Behauptungen genauestens zu prüfen, bevor er sie veröffentlicht. Einfach so etwas zu behaupten was ganz leicht wiederlegt werden kann, schadet einzig und allein dem Ruf."  
  
„Darum hat ihn deine Mutter auch rausgeworden.", meinte Henderson.  
  
„Genau. Er hat es unter dem Namen ihrer Forschungsgruppe getan. So wie ich es damals mitbekommen habe, steckt nicht sein gesamtes Herzblut in dem was er tut. Darum bin ich kritisch."  
  
„Du meinst also, er könnte versuchen die Pyramide sofort an die große Glocke zu hängen. Captain, dann hätten wir innerhalb kürzester Zeit einen Ansturm an allenmöglichen Personengruppen.", sagte Commander Ford.  
  
„Können wir eine Funksperre verhängen?", fragte Bridger.  
  
„Wir könnten es versuchen. Möglich ist es, zumindest solange es über das interne Bordsystem erfolgt.", beantwortete Brody die Frage.  
  
„Aber nicht, wenn Dr. Cray oder einer seiner Leute über ein anderes System verfügen."  
  
„Nein. Doch es sollte recht unwahrscheinlich sein.", fuhr Brody fort.  
  
„Sir, wir könnten mit den Whisker eine undurchdringbare Barriere für andere Funksignale von der seaQuest errichten. Eine Art Dämmfeld.", schlug Ortiz vor.  
  
„Damit können wir aber genauso wenig kommunizieren.", ging Lucas dazwischen.  
  
„Das spielt keine Rolle. Tun sie es. Ich möchte so lange wie möglich von allen anderen Einmischungen verschont bleiben. Wir müssen herausfinden, was diese Erdbeben verursacht.", sagte Bridger mit Nachdruck.  
  
„Was passiert mit den Proben?", fragte der Commander.  
  
„Wendy?", wandte sich Nathan an die Ärztin. Der Probenkontainer, den Brody mit der Sea Crab beim Ausbruch des Bebens verloren hatte, konnte sicher geborgen werden. Derzeitig befand sich dieser in einer Quarantänestation des Bootes.  
  
„Wir können mit den Analysen sofort beginnen."  
  
„Gut, mehr gibt es von mir nichts zu sagen. Ich wollte nur, dass sie alle über die wahrscheinliche Gefahr der Bruderschaft Bescheid wissen." Nach einem kurzen Blick auf Lucas fügte Nathan noch hinzu. „Und einer eventuellen Voreilligkeit unserer Gäste. Sie sind entlassen." Die Anwesenden schickten sich an das Quartier des Captains zu verlassen.  
  
„Ich werde sie auf dem Laufenden halten."  
  
„Danke, Wendy." Lucas hielt der Captain jedoch zurück. „Du bleibst hier." Der Teenager wollte wiedersprechen, doch fügte sich letztendlich augenrollend.  
  
********  
  
Dr. Cray bedrängte Bridger unaufhörlich die Pyramide erkunden zu dürfen. Der Captain gab letztendlich auch nach, doch erst nachdem sie sicher waren, dass sie keine Überraschungen ereilen würden. Im Moment war er noch immer in seinem Quartier. Er wollte dem Wissenschaftler nicht so schnell wieder unterkommen. So konnte er eine Expedition hinauszögern. Lucas saß an dem Tisch und führte seinerseits einige Nachforschungen durch. Vielleicht tat er auch etwas ganz anderes. So ganz war Nathan nicht im Bilde, was der Teenager an seinem Computer tat. Die Funksperre wusste dieser zumindest recht gut zu umgehen, obwohl er bei der Verkündung dieser nicht erfreut gewesen war.  
  
Die von Lieutenant Brody gesammelten Stücke waren alle unversehrt und konnten im Labor der seaQuest nun in diesem Augenblick untersucht werden. Dem Archäologen der UEO gefiel das überhaupt nicht. Er wollte selbst aktiv sich an den Analysen beteiligen. Bridger hatte schon mehrmals in der letzten Stunde die Meldung erhalten, Dr. Cray störte die Untersuchungen mit seinen unaufhörlichen Auftauchen im Labor. Im Moment schien er wohl mit der Führungsspitze der UEO über einen abhörsicheren Kanal zu verhandeln, da der Captain ausdrücklich befohlen hatte, keine Shuttles oder Außenteams mehr rauszuschicken und hatte zu dem noch das Boot in einen zwanzig Meilen Radius zu der Pyramide gebracht. Ein Whisker war bei der Pyramide zurück geblieben. Dazu hatte sich Dr. Cray ihm gegenüber lautstark über die Funksperre beschwert. Wie der Captain es nur wagen könne, seine Arbeit so zu gefährden. Lucas von seinem Platz aus schien sich mehrmals beinahe mit einmischen zu wollen, schwieg jedoch lieber. Beide waren froh, als der Archäologe das Quartier wieder verließ.  
  
Wie sich herausstellte, hatten sie einen Biologen an Bord, der sich um die Schlange und deren Herkunft zu kümmern versuchte. Bisher kam jedoch noch keine Entwarnung von der Ungiftigkeit der Schlange. Zwar beharrte das Computergenie weiter darauf, seine Feststellung sei richtig, aber dem Captain war dann doch wohler, wenn er ihn unter seiner Aufsicht wusste. Der Junge neigte in seinen Augen noch immer zu voreiligen und unüberlegten Schlüssen gefährlicher Situationen.  
  
Nathan richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinem Buch zu. Darwin schwamm dann und wann an seinem Quartier dabei, schien aber keine besondere Lust zu verspühren mit einem der darin befindlichen Menschen kommunizieren zu wollen. Er war wohl noch immer sauer auf den Captain und mied ihn. Dieser sah in eben jenem Moment auf, als der Delphin erneut wieder vorbei schwamm. Lächelnd schüttelte er den Kopf, denn sobald der Meeressäuger seinen Blick auf sich spürte war er ganz schnell verschwunden gewesen. Dann geschah das Unvorhergesehene. Zuerst hielt es Bridger für etwas im Wasser oder eine Trübung seiner Sehkraft, doch ein kleiner Wasserstrudel schien sich aus der Röhre hinaus zu bilden und stetig anzuwachsen. Das Phänomen wurde immer größer und trieb auf ihn zu. Unbedacht ließ er sein Buch fallen und zog damit Lucas' Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.  
  
„Captain?" Lucas saß die ganze Zeit mit aufgestützten Ellbogen am Tisch und unterhielt sich mit einigen seiner Freunde im Internex. Als Bridger das Buch fallen ließ richtete er sich auf.  
  
Er blinzelte zweimal kurz und der Spuk war vorüber. Das konnte doch kein Zufall sein. Erst jetzt bemerkte er das heruntergefallene Buch. Lucas war zu ihm gekommen und hatte eine Hand ihm auf die Schulter gelegt. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit ihnen?"  
  
„Ja.", antwortete Bridger zögernd und sah nochmals zu der Röhre. Von dem Strudel war nichts mehr zu sehen. Er richtete seinen Blick wieder auf den Teenager. „Ja, es ist alles in Ordnung. Und mit dir?", versuchte er von dem Vorfall abzulenken.  
  
„Was soll sein? Mir geht es gut, wie ich schon seit mich das Vieh erwischt habe, jedem zu erklären versuche."  
  
Bridger seufzte. „Ich glaube, langsam kann ich dir das auch glauben. Wenn es wirklich zu einer Vergiftung gekommen wäre, dürftest du hier wohl nicht mehr so locker rumstehen."  
  
„Darf ich dann bei den Analysen helfen? Ich habe diese Zeit des sinnlosen Rumsitzens und des Wartens eigentlich schon längst hinter mir. Das war meine Aufgabe als ich hier an Bord kam und mir keiner etwas zugetraut hat, doch jetzt sieht die Sache mittlerweile anders aus."  
  
Der Captain wollte soeben etwas erwähnen als die Stimme des Commanders aus dem Bordfunk kam. „Captain, sie sollten unbedingt sofort zur Brücke kommen. Sie werden nicht glauben, was wir hier haben."  
  
Bridger und Lucas tauschten beide neugierige Blicke aus. Was konnte nun schon wieder vorgefallen sein?  
  
********  
  
„Seid vorsichtig, Leute. Geht nicht zu nah ran.", warnte Commander Ford die Brückenoffiziere, die etwas zu nah an dem dran waren, weshalb er den Captain verständig hatte.  
  
„Wo kommen die denn her?", entfuhr es Lucas ungläubig kaum dass er sah, was da auf der Brücke los war.  
  
„Meinst du die sind auch ungiftig?" In der Stimme des Captains schwang Sarkasmus mit.  
  
Lucas schüttelte den Kopf. „Captain, sie wissen doch was Kobras sind." Unter dem großen Hauptmonitor schlängelten sich mehrere Schlangen. Einige hatten ihren Körper drohend aufgerichtet und den Hals aufgeplustert. Es waren unverkennbar Kobras.  
  
Bridger zeigte auf einige der Offiziere. „Die Leute sollen nicht zu nah an die Tiere ran gehen! Schafft mir jemanden her, der mit ihnen umzugehen versteht und sie wegholen kann." Sofort eilten zwei Männer von der Brücke. Er wandte sich an den Commander. „Wie sind die hierher gekommen?"  
  
„Das weiß ich nicht, Sir. Mit einem Mal springen die Leute vom Ruder alle auf und bringen sich in Sicherheit und im nächsten Moment hören wir alle das Zischen."  
  
„Einfach so können die unmöglich an Bord gekommen sein. Ich kenne mich zwar mit Schlangen nicht aus, aber ich bezweifle, dass die alle ihren natürlichen Lebensraum in dieser Region auf dem Festland haben." Lucas beobachtete genau die Schlangen. Ein kleineres Exemplar schlängelte sich züngelnd auf den Teenager zu, der ging vorsichtshalber ein paar Schritte zurück.  
  
Der Captain zog das Computergenie am Arm noch ein Stück weiter weg. „Evakuieren sie die Brücke und schließen sie die Tiere hier ein bis wir einen Plan gefasst haben, wie wir sie gefahrlos von Bord schaffen können."  
  
Commander Ford sah ihn fragend an.  
  
„Sie haben mich schon richtig verstanden. Die Gefahr ist zu groß. Außer einem Spezialisten für diese Schlangen kommt mir hier keiner mehr her."  
  
„Ihr habt den Captain gehört, Leute. Alle Mann runter von der Brücke." Der erste Offizier wandte sich wieder an den Captain. „Sollen wir vorher den Autopiloten aktivieren?"  
  
„Noch nicht, Jonathan. Erst will ich wissen, ob wir jemanden an Bord haben, der sich mit unserem kleinen Problem hier befassen kann. Außerdem will ich nun erst recht in diese Pyramide rein und hinter ihr Geheimnis kommen. Diese Schlangen sehen sehr nach einem Zeichen aus, dass uns jemand nicht hier haben möchte."  
  
„Die Bruderschaft.", sagte Lucas. Damit sprach er aus, was den eingeweihten unter ihnen ebenfalls im Kopf herum schwirrte. Die Anwesenden starrten sich für kurze Zeit sprachlos an.  
  
„Sir, wenn wir die Brücke verlassen. Wie wollen wir dann das Boot steuern?", fragte Brody.  
  
Lucas drehte sich sofort herum. „Das ist kein Problem. Wir können eine notdürftige Kontrolleinheit an jedem beliebigen Computer hier an Bord einrichten. Ich bräuchte nur ihre Einwilligung, Captain."  
  
„Habe ich dir schon mal gesagt, was für eine Gänsehaut du mir manchmal bescherst?"  
  
Der Teenager grinste verschmitzt. „Nicht das ich wüsste."  
  
Bridger nickte mit dem Kopf hinaus auf den Gang. „Los, verschwinde schon."  
  
Commander Ford war zusammen mit Bridger der letzte, der die Brücke verließ. „Was haben sie vor?"  
  
„Wenn ich das selber wüsste, wäre mir wohler."  
  
„Sehen wir erst mal was die Analysen machen und ob Lucas wirklich uns uneingeschränkte Kontrolle über die seaQuest gewähren kann, wie er behauptet."  
  
*********  
  
Lieutenant Brody und Ortiz saßen sich im Konferenzzimmer gegenüber. Vor beiden waren provisorisch die Bildschirme mit Eingabetastaturen versehen worden. Das Computergenie verlegte noch einige Kabel, doch die Anzeigen, die beide Offiziere auf den Bildschirmen hatten schienen einwandfrei zu sein.  
  
„Na, habe ich das nicht wieder toll hin bekommen?", fragte der Teenager selbstsicher.  
  
„Daran zweifelt doch keiner.", meinte Henderson sarkastisch. Sie stand hinter Miquel und sah auf dem Bildschirm vor ihm. Er hatte Kontakt mit dem verbliebenen Whisker bei der Pyramide hergestellt. Die seismischen Aktivitäten in der Region waren seit dem letzten Beben ruhig geblieben, dies konnte aber auch daran liegen, dass sich niemand mehr in die Nähe gewagt hatte. In dem Moment traten die beiden Führungsoffiziere in den Konferrenzraum.  
  
„Na hallo, sieht doch schon mal gut aus.", sagte Bridger mit beeindruckter Stimme.  
  
„Wir sind auf Kurs, Sir.", meldete Brody sofort. „Ich habe über die komplette Navigation Kontrolle."  
  
„Was ist denn nun mit den Schlangen?" Henderson wandte sich von Ortiz wieder ab, da Commander Ford neben diesem Platz nahm und von Lucas ebenfalls eine provisorische Stationseinheit bekam.  
  
„Wie sie an Bord kamen, wissen wir immer noch nicht. Mehrere Sicherheitsteams sind ununterbrochen auf Streife durch das Boot, falls doch irgendwo noch welche auftauchen sollten. Die Crew haben wir ausnahmslos gewarnt vorsichtig zu sein.", sagte Jonathan. Dann sah er den Teenager an, der den letzten Handgriff tat und vor ihm dann den Bildschirm aktivierte. „Was dich aber angeknabbert hat ist als harmlose Boa identifiziert worden."  
  
„Das habe ich doch schon die ganze Zeit gesagt. So harmlos war die im übrigen aber nicht. Mir tut meine ganze Hand ganz schön weh. Unmittelbar nach dem Biss nicht, aber die Zähne sind ja doch recht lange und spitz."  
  
„Sollte sich das nicht bessern, gehst du sofort zu Wendy!", ermahnte der Captain den Teenager.  
  
„Nein, das wird schon wieder. Haben sie schon Ergebnisse wegen der Materialanalyse der Gesteinsprobe des Obelisken?", lenkte Lucas vom Thema ab.  
  
Damit traf das Computergenie den Captain auf einen wunden Punkt. „Mir ist Dr. Cray den ganzen Tag über so auf die Nerven gegangen, dass ich bisher einen großen Bogen um das Labor gemacht habe."  
  
„Was hat die UEO eigentlich dazu gesagt, dass sie ihm seine Verfügungsgewalt in dieser Sache eingeschränkt haben?", fragte Ford schelmisch lachend.  
  
„Vor denen habe ich mich bisher auch erfolgreich drücken können."  
  
„Ich habe in Nullkommanichts eine Verbindung hergestellt.", bot Lucas an erntete aber nur einen strafenden Blick von Nathan. Der Captain ging zu Ortiz und besah sich jetzt ebenfalls den Eingang der Pyramide genauer. „Dieser Quaderblock dort, sitzt der fest?"  
  
„Es scheint so. Bei der Vergrößerung der Schnittstellen konnte man keine Löcher im Gestein erkennen." Ortiz blickte den Captain an. „Haben sie etwa vor da rein zu gehen?"  
  
„Im Moment noch nicht, das ist mir wegen der Unsicherheit der Region zu gefährlich, aber irgendwann müssen wir es. Die Konstruktion wirkt auf mich zumindest nicht alt oder einsturzgefährdet."  
  
„Wie kann das nur sein?", fragte Henderson verwundert.  
  
„Genau das sollen wir ja herausfinden.", antwortete Lucas ihr mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen.  
  
Jonathan kaute auf der Unterlippe. „Es wäre möglich mit Hilfe des Laserandockmanövers die Steinplatte zu durchbrechen und über ein paar zusätzliche Sauerstofftanks das Innere mit Luft zu versorgen."  
  
„Und wo wollt ihr das Wasser im Inneren abpumpen?", fragte Jim mit ironischen Unterton.  
  
„Die ägyptische Pyramidenbaukunst war auf den Millimeter genau. Wenn alles ganz perfekt angepasst ist, wird kein Wasser im Inneren sein." Der Teenager stellte sich ebenfalls hinter den Captain und sah sich das Bild auf dem Monitor an.  
  
„Sie wollen doch wohl nicht wirklich da rein gehen?" Lonnies Augen weiteten sich. Miquel nahm unbemerkt von den anderen ihre Hand und drückte sie sanft. „Wir werden die ersten sein, die wohl seit langem diese Gebäude betreten. Stell dir nur vor, noch Jahrzehnte, Jahrhunderte später wird man davon sprechen."  
  
„Und davon das wir uns von der Brücke ausgesperrt haben. Sollten wir uns nicht lieber erst darum kümmern, bevor wir andere Orte in Augenschein nehmen?" Lieutenant Brody fühlte sich in dem Konferenzzimmer nicht sonderlich wohl.  
  
Nathan nickte. „Ja, das Problem müssen wir ebenfalls regeln. Hört zu, Leute, wir machen folgendes," Bridger stützte seine Arme auf der Tischplatte auf und sah jeden einzeln nacheinander während er sprach in die Augen. „wir nehmen einen Kurs auf das Festland und werde dort unsere ungebetenen Haustiere an Land lassen. Anschließend sehen wir uns ganz genau die Ergebnisse der Laboranalysen an. Lucas, du wirst dich weiterhin hinter unser seismisches Problem klemmen. Ich brauche für unsere Expedition hundertprozentige Sicherheit für das Team. Lieutenant Brody, sie werden mir dieses zusammenstellen. Tun wir Dr. Cray einen Gefallen und lassen ihn und noch zwei weitere seiner Leute ebenfalls mitgehen. Der Rest hält hier auf dem Boot Stellung und hält die Augen und Ohren offen nach allem was eventuell mit der Bruderschaft zusammen hängen könnte. Ich werde nochmals mit O'Neill reden, vielleicht weiß er doch mehr über sie als ihm selbst bewusst ist."  
  
********  
  
Anm: Vielen Dank für eure treuen Reviews. * Träne aus Augenwinkel wisch * Das Kapitel ist nicht so der Hit und ich habe ehrlich überlegt, ob ich es nicht weglösche und nochmals neu schreibe... leider siegte die Faulheit. 


	7. 7

Dr. Cray stürmte in das Besprechungszimmer, das nach Lucas technischen Können zu einer provisorischen Kommandobrücke umfunktioniert worden war. Er knallte die Türen auf und lies die Anwesenden durch den überraschenden Besuch zusammenzucken.  
  
„Sie haben keine Berechtigung hier zu sein!", fuhr ihn der Commander an. Der Wissenschaftler stolzierte hochnäsig an Ford vorbei, als sei er derjenige, der nicht hier sein dürfte, auf den Captain zu. Bridger stand bei Lucas, der sich ebenfalls erst vor wenigen Minuten eine eigene Station eingerichtet hatte.  
  
„Ihr Generalsekretär hat mir soeben freie Hand bei meinen Forschungen gewährt. Ich verlange eine sofortige Aussendung eines Shuttles zu der Pyramide!", sagte Dr. Cray bestimmt.  
  
„Das ist doch glatter Selbstmord.", fuhr Lucas entrüstet auf.  
  
„Ganz und gar nicht, mein Junge. Es handelt sich hierbei um wichtige wissenschaftliche Errungenschaften.", sagte der Dr. bestimmt.  
  
„Und zugleich kultureller Raub an Ägypten und seinem Volk. Das ist es doch was sie letztendlich vor haben."  
  
Dr. Cray wandte den Blick verächtlich von dem Teenager auf den hinter ihm stehenden älteren Mann mit dem grau weißen Bart. „Sie sollten ihrem Sohn wirklich einmal ein wenig Benehmen beibringen. Sein vorlautes Mundwerk wird ihm nur schädlich sein. Das habe ich ihnen schon früher kurz nachdem ich an Bord gekommen bin gesagt."  
  
Nathan legte dem Teenager beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. Den Irrtum, dass Lucas gar nicht sein Sohn war, hatten sie bisher versäumt bei dem Wissenschaftler zu bereinigen. Er würde das Spielchen wohl auch weiter betreiben. „Doktor, sie sagten sie hätten mit dem Generalsekretär gesprochen, haben sie ihn auch über unsere derzeitigen Probleme informiert? Ihm gesagt warum wir kein Forschungsteam hinausschicken können?"  
  
Der Ägyptologe schürzte verächtlich die Lippen. „Ich weiß von keinerlei Problemen. Ihre Untersuchen haben alle einwandtfrei ergeben, dass sich keine giftigen Substanzen auf den Artefakten befanden. Der nächste logische Schritt ist demnach die Erforschung der Pyramide."  
  
„Solange ich nicht weiß wer oder was mir giftige Schlangen an Bord gebracht hat und sie überall frei lässt, wird niemand nach draußen gehen. Egal was die Untersuchungen auch ergeben haben.", sagte Nathan bestimmt.  
  
„Dann sperren sie das Viehzeug ein. Ich habe von ihrem obersten Befehlshaber grünes Licht erhalten und verlange dies auch durchführen zu können."  
  
„Das geht nicht so einfach. Ich kann nicht alle Sektionen sperren."  
  
„Sie müssen lernen richtig zu zuhören. Angesichts ihres Alters und ihrer Stellung eine Eigenschaft die sie besitzen sollten, Captain."So wurde Nathan noch nie beleidigt. Dieser Mann schien sich wirklich für etwas Besonderes zu halten. Alle anderen waren mit Fehlern behaftet wie ein schwarzes Brett in einem Studentenwohnheim. Dr. Cray fuhr fort: „Unter diesen Umständen wundert es mich nicht, dass ihr Sohn so vorlaut ist. Ich sagte, sie sollen nur dort Sperren wo die Schlangen sind."  
  
„Da liegt das Problem!", ging Lucas genervt dazwischen.  
  
Der Wissenschaftler verdrehte die Augen. Er konnte es nicht fassen, dieser Bengel hörte wohl überhaupt nicht zu. „Langsam verliere ich die Geduld. Wo steckt die Mutter dieses Jungen? Vielleicht kann sie ihm ein paar Manieren beibringen."Oder ihnen, ging dem Teenager dabei durch den Kopf und rief einige Erinnerungen ab, die ganz und gar nicht glorreich für einen gewissen Mann in diesem Raum waren. „Wo hier welche Probleme vorherrschen entscheiden immer noch die Leute, die etwas mehr als nur pubertäre Fantasien im Kopf haben."  
  
Das reichte! Wütend stand das blonde Computergenie auf. „Zu ihrem eigenen Schutz, gehe ich lieber zu Dr. Smith. Die hält mir wenigstens keine Vorträge über meine Fantasien und das obwohl sie diese sehen könnten, wenn sie wollte!"Er stapfte aus dem Besprechungszimmer gefolgt von den Blicken der restlichen Anwesenden. Unter gewissen Umständen konnte selbst er sich nicht mehr halten und war kurz davor den Leuten an die Kehle zu springen. Genau solch eine Situation hatte sich nun ergeben gehabt. Captain Bridger ließ sich mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf den Stuhl sinken, der zuvor noch dem Teenager als Sitzgelegenheit gedient hatte. Dessen Fantasien wären wahrlich eine interessante Angelegenheit gehörten nun aber überhaupt nicht hierher.  
  
„Captain?", unterbrach Ford die Stille. „Wir bekommen gerade die Meldung über weitere Schlangen auf dem C-Deck."  
  
„Danke, Commander."Nathan wandte den Blick auf den Wissenschaftler. „Mein vermeindlicher Sohn,"Wie er es sagte überhörte Dr. Cray, aber die anderen Anwesenden Offiziere, bestehend aus dem Commander und den Lieutenants Brody und O'Neill sahen ihren Captain verwundert an. „ist leider einer von denen die etwas mehr im Kopf haben und wusste im Gegensatz zu ihnen, dass wir in der letzten Stunde drei weitere solcher Meldungen erhalten haben. Wir müssen erst das Leck finden durch welches diese Tiere auf das Boot gelangen. Ebenso ist es unvermeidlich den Grund für ihr Hiersein zu erfahren."  
  
„Der Generalsekretär hat mir uneingeschränkte Handlungsvollmacht erteilt." Dr. Cray fuchtelte verlangend mit den Händen.  
  
„Das mag sein, aber nicht solange ich hier an Bord der Captain bin. Wenn sie jetzt bitte so freundlich wären diesen Raum zu verlassen."Er wies ihm mit ausgestreckten Arm den Ausgang.  
  
„Das können sie nicht tun!"  
  
„Doch! Das gerade eben war keine Bitte. Sollten sie meinem Befehl nicht nachkommen sehe ich mich gezwungen meinen ersten Offizier anzuweisen sie unter Arrest zu stellen."  
  
„Ich verlange eine Verbindung mit McGath!"  
  
„Die können sie gerne haben.", antwortete Bridger im ruhigen Ton. „Nachdem ich mit ihm gesprochen habe."  
  
„Sie sind die längste Zeit Captain gewesen, ich hoffe sie wissen das."  
  
„Ja, genauso wie dass meine Frau seit einiger Zeit verstorben ist. Eine Tatsache an die ich weniger gerne erinnert werde, wenn sie verstehen." Damit spielte er auf den von Dr. Cray angesprochenen Verbleib von Lucas' angeblicher Mutter an. Der Wissenschaftler schien den Hinweis zu verstehen. Mit zorniger Miene wandte er sich endlich ab. An der Tür presste er noch den Rücken der Crew zugedreht zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hervor: „Dann schicken sie den Jungen zu anderen Verwandten, falls sie welche haben. Hier ist er vollkommen fehl am Platz!"Krachend flog die Tür ins Schloss. Die Anwesenden lachten, auch wenn es unter den gegebenen Umständen nicht besonders angebracht war, auf.  
  
„Ich dachte er sei Lucas schon mal begegnet?", fragte Brody nachdem sich alle Anwesenden ein wenig beruhigt hatten.  
  
„Er war damals um einiges jünger und ich denke der gute Ägyptologe hier erinnert sich nicht besonders gerne an diese Zeit."Er wies mit der Hand zur Tür. „Denken sie nur daran, was Lucas über seine Rolle damals erzählt hat."  
  
********  
  
„Wieder neue Visionen gehabt oder endlich mal verschont geblieben?", fragte das Computergenie keck als er das Labor betrat.  
  
Dr. Smith sah von dem Mikroskop auf. „Es geht mir gut, wenn du das wissen möchtest."  
  
Er lächelte sie freundlich an. Ohne weitere Worte setzte er sich neben sie. Vor ihm stellte ein Bildschirm die Vergrößerung des unter dem Mikroskop befindlichen Pulvers dar. Wenn ihn seine Kenntnisse nicht täuschten, so handelte es sich hierbei um die von Brody entnommene Gesteinsprobe des Obelisken.  
  
„Jetzt hat sie sich bewegt, Wendy!", rief Dagwood aufgeregt. Bis eben saß er noch vor dem provisorisch errichteten Terrarium in dem eine alte Bekannte von Lucas ihr neues zu Hause gefunden hatte.  
  
„Sie haben auch noch nicht versucht herauszufinden, wie sie an Bord gekommen ist?"  
  
Dr. Smith schüttelte den Kopf. „Solange die Mannschaft in Sicherheit ist haben die Untersuchungen oberste Priorität."  
  
„Die Mannschaft ist nicht in Sicherheit.", widersprach der Teenager.  
  
„Vor ihr schon."Dagwood zeigte auf die Schlange vor sich.  
  
„Und sie ist überhaupt nicht gefährlich. Die anderen jedoch können unter Umständen tödlich sein. Ich habe vorhin versucht ein Muster nach ihren Erscheinungsorten aufzustellen, aber völlig hoffnungslos."Enttäuscht fuhr er sich mit der Hand durchs Haar.  
  
„Was für einen Sinn hätte das?"  
  
„Den herauszufinden von wo sie kommen. So könnte man nach gemeinsamen Lüftungsschächten und Zugangswegen suchen."  
  
Die Telepathin stützte sich mit einer Hand an der Tischkante. „Das ergebe dann die Möglichkeit an denjenigen heranzukommen, der sie an Bord gebracht hat."  
  
„Bingo! Nur haben wir kein Muster, nicht mal ein kleines. Die Dinger werden vollkommen willkürlich ausgesetzt. Ich fürchte in dieser Hinsicht wird die Sicherheit einigen Stress die nächste Zeit haben."  
  
„Kann man sie nicht fangen?", fragte Dagwood mit schief gelegtem Kopf.  
  
„Das ist zu gefährlich. Ein falscher Griff und schon haben sie dich gebissen oder ihr Gift verspritzt."Lucas hielt seine bandagierte Hand hoch. „Siehst doch was dabei raus kommt. Eine Giftschlange und das Opfer kann sich schon mal einen Sarg aussuchen gehen."  
  
„Nicht mit der Hand."Die Stimme des GELF war aufgeregt und stockte leicht. Wendy sah ihn fragend an.  
  
„Wenn Darwin nicht raus kann, dann fängt die seaQuest mit einem Netz während sie fährt Fische für ihn. Können wir nicht auch Netzte für Schlangen nehmen?"  
  
Schweigen kam von dem Untersuchungstisch. Das Computergenie drehte sich auf seinem Hocker herum, biss nachdenkend auf seine Unterlippe, bevor er zu einer anderen Computerstation ging. „Gut, nehmen wir an die Schlangen gelangen durch das Lüftungssystem auf die einzelnen Stationen, dann müssten wir nur die Schächte bei ihren Zugang zu größeren Räumen abdichten."  
  
„Das sind doch sicherlich viel zu viele.", warf Wendy ein.  
  
„Stimmt, aber die Hauptstationen müssten wir somit vor weiteren ungewollten Besuchern schützen können. Es dürfte dann auch kein Problem sein, die Schlangen zu fangen. Solange sie im Lüftungssystem sind können sie im Prinzip keinen Schaden anrichten. Ich habe nur keine Ahnung wie viele Netze wir an Bord haben. Und ob wir die einfach so zerschneiden können, das ist das nächste Problem."  
  
Der Bordärztin kam noch ein weiterer Gedanke. „Was ist wenn sie nicht durch die Lüftungsschächte gekommen sind?"  
  
Lucas wechselte einen Blick mit Dagwood. Der Dagger sah ihn ganz aufgeregt an. „Dann war die ganze Arbeit für umsonst. Ich spreche mit dem Commander. Hoffentlich ist dieser Dr. Cray nicht mehr bei ihm."  
  
Wendy sah ihn eindringlich an. „Du willst ihm an die Gurgel?", fragte sie lächelnd.  
  
„Sollte er mich weiterhin ärgern, dann gibt es keine Gnade mehr. Ja!"  
  
„Ich will auch helfen, Lucas."Dagwood lief ihm eilig in den Weg und versperrte dem Junggenie somit den Weg nach draußen.  
  
Schulterzuckend stimmte der Teenager dem zu. Warum nicht? Sie würden bei Zustimmung von Ford sowieso einige Leute brauchen.  
  
********  
  
„Captain Bridger, ich habe Dr. Cray bereits zugesichert nach eigenem Ermessen handeln zu können. Sollte nach seiner Einschätzung nach keine Gefahr bestehen so sind sie verpflichten ihm alles notwendige zur Verfügung zu stellen. Wenn dies bedeutet ein Shuttle auszusenden und in dieses Ding zu gehen, dann haben sie das zu tun!"Angesäuert mit streng zusammen gezogenen Augenbrauen lehnte sich Generalsekretär McGath in seinem Stuhl zurück.  
  
„Wir haben hier ein äußerstes Sicherheitsproblem! Keiner weiß woher diese Schlangen kommen und wie wir die Mannschaft davor schützen können. Unaufhörlich tauchen überall neue Tiere auf. Ich will niemanden unnötig in Gefahr bringen. Einer unserer eigenen Wissenschaftler kennt sich mit Reptilien aus, er sagt auch, wir sollten zuerst das Boot von oben bis unten absuchen und die Schlangen von Bord bringen. Eher bin auch ich nicht bereit in die Pyramide zu gehen."  
  
„Schließen sie die verdammten Sektionen, Nathan. So schwer kann das doch nicht sein. Dr. Cray hat vollkommen recht, sie reagieren viel zu hysterisch in dieser Angelegenheit."  
  
„Das tue ich nicht. Ich habe den Leuten der einzelnen Forschungsgruppen zugesichert sie bei unseren Untersuchungen zu beteiligen sobald die Region wieder sicher ist. Sollte es sich dabei auch noch um das Grab Cheops handeln wie hier alle vermuten, dann ist es wirklich notwendig zumindest die ägyptischen Forscher dabei zu haben. Andernfalls laufen wir Gefahr hier einen ernsthaften Konflikt auszulösen. Ich muss ihnen als Politiker das doch sicherlich nicht noch erklären."  
  
„Dann holen sie diese Leute an Bord und führen die Untersuchungen durch. Es ist mir völlig egal wie sie es machen, alles was ich möchte ist keinen einzigen Anruf von Dr. Cray mehr erhalten in dem er mir sagen muss, dass der Captain meines Führungsbootes meine Anweisungen missachtet. Ich erwarte einen positiven Bericht in drei Stunden."Generalsekretär McGath beendete die Verbindung und auf dem Bildschirm erschien das UEO-Logo.  
  
Ungläubig den Kopf schüttelnd betätigte der Captain einen Knopf auf dem internen Funksystem. „Commander, machen sie ein Shuttle bereit das an Land geht. Wir werden uns die einzelnen Forschungsleiter an Bord holen und anschließend einen Erkundungstrupp für die Pyramide zusammen stellen."  
  
„Aye, Sir.", drang die Stimme von Jonathan Ford aus dem Lautsprecher. Nathan rieb sich müde den Nasenrücken. Etwas zischte hinter ihm und sofort spannte sich jeder Muskel, jeder Nerv in seinem Körper an. Bloß keine hektischen Bewegungen nun. Sollte es wieder eine dieser Visionen sein, so war sie nicht real. Alles was hier an Bord gefährlich werden konnte wäre eine Schlange, doch wie hätte sie hier hereinkommen sollen? Das war Unsinn. Vorsichtig drehte er sich herum. Von ihrem Biologen an Bord war die gesamte Mannschaft angewiesen worden in einem Falle einer direkten Begegnung mit den Schlangen, diese auf gar keinen Fall durch hektische Bewegungen zum Angriff zu reizen.  
  
War das richtig? Sie seien sowieso fast blind und würden eine langsame Bewegung nicht wahrnehmen. Er musste als ein Objekt ihrer natürlichen Umgebung erscheinen. Sein Körper war zu drei viertel herumgedreht. Aus den Augenwinkeln versuchte er herauszufinden, wo das Tier sein konnte. Bisher erkannte er nichts. Wo war das Tier nur? Langsam drehte er sich weiter. Millimeter für Millimeter. Nichts! Sofort fiel die Anspannung von ihm ab. Das Zischen musste ein Trugbild seiner Fantasie gewesen sein.  
  
Erleichtert aufseufzend setzte er einen Fuss nach vorn, als sich über ihm eine Klappe aus dem Lüftungsschacht löste. Instinktiv ging sein Blick nach oben, da fielen ihm auch schon die langen schlanken Körper von einem halben Dutzend Schlangen entgegen.  
  
********  
  
Commander Ford gefiel die Idee mit den Netzen vor den Lüftungsschächten ausgezeichnet. Sofort ließ er einige Leute zusammen trommeln und alle vorrätigen Netze entsprechend präparieren. Dagwood und Lucas hatte sich Ortiz angeschlossen, gemeinsam befestigten sie eines der letzten Netze. „Kleine Schlangen können durch die Maschen aber trotzdem durch.", sagte Miquel und fuhr mit seinen Fingern hindurch.  
  
„Hoffen wir für dich, dass sich in diesem Moment keine kleine Schlange da drinnen befindet, denn deine Hand ist dann weg.", lachte Lucas.  
  
„Haha."Ortiz zog seine Hand heraus und hielt das Netz so, dass Dagwood die Befestigung anbringen konnte.  
  
„Gut, da drüben geht's weiter."Der Teenager nahm bereits gemeinsam mit dem Dagger die Arbeitsmateriealien auf und brachte es zum nächsten Lüftungsschacht. Verwundert sah er sich um. Warum kam sein kubanischer Freund nicht mit. „Ist schon was ins Netz gegangen?"Er wartete, aber Oritz bewegte sich noch immer nicht. Lucas sah zu Dagwood, der schien genauso wenig zu wissen, was auf einmal mit Miquel los war.  
  
Entschlossenen Schrittes ging Lucas zu seinem Freund zurück, sah in den Schacht konnte jedoch nichts erkennen. Mit der Hand fuhr er ihm vor die Augen, doch von seinem Freund kam keine Reaktion, er wirkte wie hypnotisiert. Er stieß ihn leicht an der Schultern an. „Ortiz?"Erneut reagierte er nicht.  
  
„Miquel!", sagte Lucas mit fester, lauter Stimme.  
  
Der Dagger war hinter den Offizier getreten und legte seine Hände auf dessen Schultern. Er rüttelte an ihm.  
  
„Ey!"Endlich war der Kubaner wieder da. „Was soll das?"  
  
„Was war los?", konterte Lucas sofort mit einer Gegenfrage. „Du warst total weg."  
  
Fragend sah Miquel von Dagwood zu dem jungen Computergenie. „Ich weiß nicht was du meinst."  
  
„Du hast mit offenen Augen geschlafen. Das versuche ich auch manchmal, aber mir fallen sie immer zu."Versuchte der GELF das Geschehene zu erklären.  
  
„Naja, geschlafen hast du nicht, aber du warst total weggetreten wie unter einem Bann."  
  
Ortiz lächelte verlegen. „Völlig unmöglich."  
  
Mit einem Mal fiel es Lucas wie Schuppen von den Augen. „Du hast da was gesehen, richtig?"  
  
Noch immer sah der Sensoroffizier fragend von einem zum anderen, aber er wusste bereits auf was der Teenager hinaus wollte. „Du hast das auch schon gehabt."  
  
„Nein.", schüttelte Lucas den Kopf. „Ich nicht, aber Bridger."  
  
„Der Captain? Der sieht das Ding auch dauernd?"  
  
„Soll das heißen, das war nicht das erste Mal?", fragte Lucas nun ungläubig.  
  
„Nein, aber ist das so schlimm?"  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht.", fuhr der Teenager ernst fort. „Aber normal ist es nicht. An den Proben waren keine halluzinogenen Stoffe zu finden und auch unsere Luft ist vollkommen Schadstofffrei. Also frage ich mich, was könnte es dafür noch für Gründe geben."  
  
„Im essen? Piccolo hat uns ein paar Drogen untergemischt."  
  
Lucas schüttelte weiter den Kopf. „Auf gar keinen Fall. Das ist vollkommen absurd. Weißt du was ich glaube, es wäre besser wenn du mit dem Captain zusammen mal zu Dr. Smith gehst und euch untersuchen lasst."  
  
„Ich bin vollkommen gesund. Von der Mannschaft gibt es bestimmt noch weitere die, ebenfalls was gesehen habe. Das ist absurd."  
  
„Na gut. Machen wir hier unsere Arbeit fertig.", gab Lucas nach. Er würde aber dennoch mit der Bordärztin über diese Sache reden. Die Sorge begann stärker zu werden. Allein heute war der Captain mehrmals abwesend gewesen nur ihn wieder zurück zu holen war nie so schwer wie mit Miquel gewesen.  
  
Anm: Vielen lieben Dank für alle Reviews. Leider habe ich nicht im Kopf von wem alles. ^-^  
  
Der arme Captain. Wird er heil aus seiner Dusche herauskommen? Eine Frage die wohl jedem im Kopf herumschwirrt... oder auch nicht. 


	8. 8

Anm: Hi @ all, so ganz schnell ist auf einmal ein neues Chapter da. ^^  
  
@Samusa: irgendwie hast du recht... die seaQuest sollte langsam vor Schlangen überquellen. Ich komme jetzt dann auch noch vor das Problem, wie so viele unbemerkt auf das Boot kommen konnten. Verrückt, nich?  
  
@Kiddo: Bin ich jetzt demnächst fällig? Noch mehr zum lesen. ^_^  
  
@ die anderen: ich hoffe euch gefällt die Story noch, auch wenn sie immer länger und länger wird und kein Ende zu nehmen scheint. Viel Spaß beim lesen!  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
Wendy hielt inne. Irgend etwas schien sie zur Vorsicht zu gemahnen oder war es jemand, der ihre Hilfe brauchte? Sie befand sich noch immer im Labor, wo sie die Untersuchungen der einzelnen geborgenen Objekte koordinierte.  
  
Sollte sich eine erneute Vision ankündigen? Gegen den aufkeimenden Schwindel versuchte sie sich an der Tischkante abzustützen, bis das Gefühl besser wurde. Der Raum vor ihr schien sich schneller und schneller zu drehen, bis die Konturen verwischten. Bald kam sie sich vor als wäre sie selbst in den Strudel aus ihren Visionen geraten. Es war als wäre sie im Auge dieses Strudels und das Wasser steigt um sie herum in die Höhe.  
  
Ihre Knie gaben nach und sie sank zu Boden. Genauso schnell wie es über die Telepathin gekommen war, verschwand es auch wieder und im nächsten Moment fand sie sich auf der Krankenstation wieder. Mit der rechten Hand hielt sie sich noch immer am Tisch fest. Im Gegensatz zu ihren früheren Erfahrungen ging es ihr jedoch ziemlich gut. Dr. Smith richtete sich wieder auf und atmete mehrmals ruhig tief durch. Sobald sich auch das Gefühl der Angst wieder gelegt hatte, sah sie sich um. Alles schien wie immer und doch, etwas war anders.  
  
Von irgendwoher erklangen Trommelschläge. Es war immer ein Schlag bevor nach einer längeren Pause ein weiterer folgte. Dieser kam aber nicht aus der Krankenstation. Dem Phänomen auf den Grund gehend ging sie zur Luke und öffnete diese. Nun konnte sie den nächsten Schlag schon deutlicher vernehmen. Dem Geräusch folgend machte sie sich auf den Weg durch das Labyrinth von Gängen. Sie wunderte sich zwar, warum ihr niemand von der Crew entgegen kam, aber der Instinkt in ihr, der sie alarmieren sollte, blieb aus.  
  
********  
  
Seinen kubanischen Freund hatte Lucas noch bis zu dessen Quartier begleitet. Auch wenn Miquel ihm gegenüber behauptete es ginge ihm gut, gab sich der Teenager damit nicht zufrieden. Auf diesem Boot gingen seltsame Dinge vor. Bis zur Lösung dieser, war es so sicherlich am besten.  
  
Auf dem Weg in seine eigene Kabine machte er einen kurzen Umweg. „Wendy?" fragte er, als er die Telepathin vor sich entdeckte. Sie schien ihn nicht gehört zu haben und er tippte ihr auf die Schulter, doch noch immer keine Reaktion. Doch im Gegensatz zu Bridger und Oritz bewegte sie sich. Sie schien sich auf etwas zu konzentrieren, das er nicht sehen konnte. „Wendy, ist alles in Ordnung mit ihnen?"Nun rüttelte er schon fester an ihrem Oberarm.  
  
Wie, konnte er nicht sagen, aber eine Kraft, die nicht von der Ärztin zu kommen schien, stieß ihn von ihr weg. Er wurde von den Beinen gehoben und mehrere Meter durch den Gang geworfen. Hart landete er auf den Platten. Durch seine Schulter fuhr ein stechender Schmerz. Sein ganzer Rücken würde am nächsten Tag garantiert einen einzigen großen blauen Fleck haben. Der Aufprall war ihm durch Mark und Bein gegangen. Sein ganzer Rücken schmerzte und er hoffte sich höchstens nur eine Prellung zugezogen zu haben. Ungläubig sah er zu Dr. Smith, als er einigermaßen wieder Luft bekam.  
  
Auf die Gefahr hin nochmals so fliegen zu dürfen, rappelte er sich auf. Den Umstand keinen Pal zu besitzen verfluchend, folgte er ihr.  
  
********  
  
Commander Ford klopfte an die Luke zu Bridgers Quartier. Dr. Cray war ihm schon wieder auf den Fersen. Wie auch immer er es geschafft hatte, aber soeben ging vom Generalsekretär der Befehl ein, sofort mit einen Forschungsshuttle die Pyramide zu untersuchen.  
  
Als Bridger nicht antwortete, wollte der Commander mit dem Archäologen schon gehen, doch er hörte von innen ein seltsames Geräusch. Nachdenklich drehte er sich wieder zurück. „Was war das?"  
  
„Was soll schon sein?"fragte Dr. Cray schnippisch zurück. Seine Geduld ging langsam zur Neige.  
  
„Hören sie das nicht?"  
  
„Was soll ich hören?"  
  
Da war es erneut. Durch seinen geschulten Militärsinn öffnete Jonathan geistesgegenwärtig die Luke zu Bridgers Quartier. Der Captain stand steif und unbeweglich da. Er sah seinen ersten Offizier an. Mit den Augen versuchte er ihm den Befehl zum Holen von Hilfe zu geben.  
  
„Was in drei Teufels Namen?"sagte Dr. Cray ungläubig.  
  
Der Commander hielt den Archäologen soweit wie möglich vom Quartier des Captain raus. Der Wissenschaftler versuchte über dessen Schulter hinweg hinein zu sehen. „Bleiben sie draußen, wenn sie gebissen werden kommen sie nicht mehr dazu ihre Pyramide zu erforschen. Bleiben sie ganz ruhig, Captain! Ich werde sofort Hilfe holen."  
  
Bridger blinzelte zur Antwort. So wie es aussah, war er noch nicht gebissen worden. Als Ford die Luke wieder schloss, da einige der Tiere bereits verdammt nahe zu ihm gekommen waren, meinte er in dem Loch des Schachtes, aus welchem sie wohl gekommen waren, zwei rot glühende Punkte gesehen zu haben.  
  
Sobald die Luke zu war, griff er zu seinem Pal. „Tim, ich brauche sofort ein Sicherheitsteam im Quartier des Captains."Nach einer kürzeren Pause fügte er noch hinzu. „Und sag auf der Krankenstation Bescheid. Bridger könnte womöglich gebissen worden sein."  
  
„Aye, Sir."kam die leicht zittrige Stimme des Lieutenants aus dem Pal.  
  
„Was haben sie jetzt vor?"fragte Dr. Cray ihn. „Sie müssen ihren Befehl ausführen. Der Generalsektretär hat ihnen ausdrücklich gesagt, was sie zu tun haben."  
  
„Sind sie noch bei Sinnen? Mein befehlshabender Offizier steht da drinnen und wird von giftigen Schlangen nur so umzingelt und sie wollen ihre Ruine besichtigen. Verschwinden sie aus meinen Augen und wenn es geht, laufen sie in einen Schlangenhaufen rein, damit hier endlich Ruhe ist."Jonathan konnte sich einfach nicht mehr beherrschen. Er hoffte dieser bockige Archäologe würde möglichst bald verschwinden.  
  
Einige Männer von der Sicherheit waren bereits bei ihnen. Sie trugen Säcke bei sich und waren mit speziellen Zangen ausgerüstet, die sie zum einfangen der Tiere von einem der Forschungsleiter vom Festland kurz nach dem Auftauchen der Schlangen auf der Brücke, geliefert bekommen hatten. Leider befand sich nach wie vor kein Experte für Reptilien an Bord.  
  
********  
  
Noch immer folgte der Teenager der Telepathin im sicheren Abstand. Sie wäre bereits mehrmals beinahe mit anderen Crewmitgliedern zusammen gestoßen. Merkte sie das nicht? Doch die Gefahr erneut durch den Gang geschleudert zu werden, ließ ihn davon absehen, es zu versuchen, sie wieder ins hier und jetzt zurück zu holen.  
  
Als sie vor einem der Gästequartiere stand klärte sich ihr Blick. Das blieb auch dem Computergenie nicht verborgen. „Wendy?"  
  
Sie zwinkerte mehrmals bevor sie sich zur Seite drehte und Lucas entdeckte. „Lucas!"  
  
„Sind sie wieder normal?"  
  
Ihr fragender Blick verlangte nach einer Erklärung.  
  
„Sie waren wie weggetreten und haben noch nicht einmal bemerkt, als sie beinahe gegen eine Wand gelaufen wären. Gleich da hinten. Von den ganzen beinahe Zusammenstößen mit Leuten von der Crew einmal abgesehen." Vorsichtig, sich die schmerzende Schulter haltend, kam er auf sie zu.  
  
„Ich bin mit niemanden beinahe zusammengestoßen. Es war niemand da. Du bist der erste den ich jetzt sehe."  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, glauben sie mir. Es haben sie genug Leute gesehen. Wenn die nicht ihnen aus dem Weg gegangen wären, würden die vielleicht ebenfalls alle Bekanntschaft mit einer etwas anderen Kraft von ihnen gemacht haben."  
  
„Hast du Schmerzen?"Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass er leicht gebückt ging und sich die Schulter hielt.  
  
„Ist wohl anzunehmen, nachdem ich von ihnen durch den halben Gang geschleudert wurde."sagte er vorwurfsvoll.  
  
Ihre Augen weiteten sich. „Ich habe nichts gemacht. Alles was ich getan habe ist dem Trommeln zu folgen."  
  
Der Blick des Teenagers wurde nachdenklich. „Ich glaube es ist besser wenn wir ganz viele Meile zwischen uns und diesem Ding da draußen bringen. Hier drehen langsam alle durch. Ihre Visionen waren ja noch ertragbar gewesen, aber mein Flug nicht."  
  
„Bin ich genauso abwesend gewesen, wie du es bei Bridger schon gesehen hast?"  
  
„Nein, bei ihnen war das anders. Sie sind gelaufen. Sie erweckten den Anschein, als würden sie etwas folgen,"Nach einigen kurzen Überlegungen: „den Trommeln, wenn sie es so nennen möchten. Ich habe nur nichts gehört, wenn ich das hinzufügen darf."  
  
„Und ich hätte dich durch den Gang geschleudert?"  
  
„Ja, oder auch nein. Sie waren es nicht direkt. Es war als würde ein starker Lufthauch mich von ihnen weg pressen. Ich sage ihnen, das ist nicht normal. Was auch immer das ist, langsam bin auch ich der Meinung, dass es gefährlich wird. Wir sollten schnellstens hinter das Geheimnis kommen. Es wird alles nur schlimmer. Ortiz hätte ich vorhin beinahe nicht mehr aus seiner Starre zurück holen können. Dagwood hat es auch gesehen. Und sie selber, sind ja auch betroffen. Ich hoffe nur, sie geben mir jetzt etwas gegen die Schmerzen ohne groß rumzumurren, da ich von ihnen schließlich verletzt wurde."  
  
„Oh Lucas, es tut mir so leid, ich hatte das nicht beabsichtigt. Ich habe wirklich nicht bemerkt, dass jemand hinter mir war. Niemand war bei mir, alles was ich hörte war dieses Trommelschlagen, dem ich nach bin."  
  
„Zu den Quartieren unserer Gäste? Ich würde es mir vielleicht erklären können, wenn es Dr. Cray's Luke wäre, vor der wir stehen, aber das ist es nicht."  
  
Sie sah zur Seite. Mehr als Gästequartier stand nichts weiter auf der Luke. „Wissen wir, wer hier untergebracht ist. Vielleicht gibt es einen Zusammenhang, warum ich ausgerechnet bis hierher gelockt wurde."  
  
„Das finde ich ganz schnell raus."Er wollte noch etwas sagen, doch die Stimme Tims, der die diensthabende Ärztin auf die Krankenstation rief, unterbrach ihn.  
  
„Ein Notfall?"Sofort setzte sich Dr. Smith in Bewegung.  
  
Im Magen des Computergenies begann sich ein unangenehmes Gefühl auszubreiten. Anscheinend wusste er bereits, dass es um jemanden ging, der ihm nahe stand. Ohne lange zu überlegen, folgte er der Telepathin zur Krankenstation.  
  
Mehrere Männer von der Sicherheit drängten sich vor der medizinischen Abteilung. Der Commander in Begleitung ihres Archäologen stand nahe des Einganges. Auf einem Bett saßen zwei Männer, die bereits vom medizinischen Personal versorgt wurden. Auf einem anderen lag der Captain. Lucas war sofort an seiner Seite. „Captain!"  
  
Bridger nahm die Hand des Teenagers. „Ganz ruhig, mir geht es gut. Nur etwas wacklig auf den Beinen."  
  
„Was ist passiert?"  
  
Der Commander klärte Dr. Smith sofort auf. „Diese beiden sind von Schlangen gebissen worden, als wir den Captain befreit haben. Wir wissen nach wie vor nicht, ob sie giftig waren oder nicht. Aber diese beiden hier sind die Übeltäter."Zwei weitere Leute von der Sicherheit hielten die schlaffen Körper zwei erschossener Schlangen hoch. „Wir wussten leider nicht, wie wir sie ihnen zeigen sollten. Sie aus den Säcken wieder heraus zu lassen, war uns einfach zu riskant. Wir können von Glück reden, dass uns keine entkommen ist. Ein Reparaturteam ist soeben mit der Abdichtung beschäftigt."  
  
Lucas ließ sich auf der Kante des Bettes von Bridger nieder. Sein Blick streifte zwischen den toten Schlangen und den beiden Gebissenen hin und her. „Haben wir ein Gegengift an Bord?"  
  
„Wir haben vom Festland einiges geliefert bekommen, aber leider nicht viel. Sie beiden sollten sich auf gar keinen Fall bewegen."Wendy holte schnell zwei größere Gläser, in denen jeweils die Schlangen gelegt wurden. „Commander, es sind viel zu viele Leute hier."  
  
„Natürlich. Raus hier Leute, abmarsch!"befahl er. Widerwillig setzten sich die Sicherheitsleute in Bewegung. Zu sehr waren sie um das Wohl ihrer Kollegen besorgt, doch sie wussten, dass sie für sie nichts tun konnten. Dr. Cray hingegen machte nicht mal den Anschein sich bewegen zu wollen. „Was ist mit meiner Erkundung?"  
  
„Sind sie noch ganz dicht? Glauben sie hier hat irgendeiner jetzt den Nerv dazu eine Aussenmission für sie vorzubereiten?"fuhr ihn Lucas an.  
  
Bridger richtete sich ein wenig auf. „Wir werden bald möglichste ein Shuttle vorbereiten. Haben sie bitte noch ein wenig Geduld. Sobald ich weiß, wie es mit den beiden Männern von der Sicherheit geht, werde ich mich mit ihnen gemeinsam zu der Pyramide gehen."  
  
Das junge Genie glaubte nicht richtig gehört zu haben. Was hatte der Captain da gerade gesagt? „Das ist nicht wahr!"sagte er ungläubig.  
  
„Doch! Irgend jemand will genau das verhindern und ich lasse mich nicht von hier vertreiben. Mit einer solchen Einstellung schafft man bei mir genau das Gegenteil."  
  
„Soll ich bereits mit den Vorbereitungen beginnen?"fragte der Commander.  
  
Nathan nickte nur, denn Wendy scheuchte bereits die noch restlichen Personen, die nicht zum medizinischen Personal gehörten raus. Die beiden gebissenen Offiziere wurden im Moment von mehreren Leuten versorgt, die ihre Wunden reinigten und ihnen ein allgemeines Gegengift gaben, dass, falls es zu einer Vergiftung gekommen war, den Prozess verlangsamte. Bis zur genauen Bestimmung der Schlangen würden sie vorerst noch um ihr Leben bangen müssen. Dr. Smith war bereits zu einem Computer geeilt, von wo ihr O'Neill trotz der Kommunikationssperre eine Verbindung zum nächsten Hospital herstellte. Einer ihrer Leute brachte die beiden Glasbehälter mit den Schlangen.  
  
„Mit ihnen ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?"Lucas sah besorgt auf den älteren Mann.  
  
Bridger fuhr ihm tröstend über den Arm. „Man kann sagen ich bin nochmal mit dem Schrecken davon gekommen."  
  
„Sind die Schlangen bei ihnen im Quartier aufgetaucht? Ist doch eigentlich unmöglich, wir haben alles abgedichtet."  
  
„Das hätten wir uns genauso gut sparen können. Wir haben jemanden an Bord, der unbedingt verhindern will, dass wir zu nahe an die Pyramide herankommen. Mir sind die Schlangen auf den Kopf gefallen. Über mir im Lüftungsschacht muss jemand gewesen sein, der nur darauf gewartet hat, mir dieses Geschenk zu machen. Ich kann von Glück reden, nicht gebissen worden zu sein. Hatte doch etwas gutes dich einfach reden zu lassen, ansonsten hätte ich nicht gewusst, dass ich am sichersten wäre, wenn ich gar nichts tue."  
  
„Den Anschein erwecken, als sei man selbst ein Teil ihrer Umgebung."sagte Lucas nachdenklich. „Viele Schlangen sehen schlecht und können langsame Bewegungen von fest stehenden Körpern nicht unterscheiden."  
  
„Lieber ich als du."Der Teenager sah dem Captain bei dessen Worten in die Augen. „Sie wollen wirklich sofort ein Aussenteam losschicken?"  
  
„Ich will wissen was da draußen ist. Mir wird das hier viel zu mysteriös. Ich bin mir sicher dort etwas zu finden, das für alles hier eine logische Erklärung darstellt. Diese ganzen Schlangen, die Visionen Wendy's, die ausschließlich agyptischen Artefakte. Dies alles verlangt nach einer Erklärung."  
  
Der Blick des Computergenies wurde glasig. Er sah nicht mehr direkt zum Captain, sondern verlor sich beim zuhören in seinen Gedanken. „Vielleicht sollten sie aber noch etwas warten, zumindest bis sie die Krankenstation verlassen können."  
  
„Mir geht es gut. Ich sagte dir doch bereits, mir liegt nur der Schrecken in den Gliedern."  
  
Nun sah Lucas wieder zum Captain. „Ich werde sie daran erinnern, wenn sie mich das nächste Mal hier halten wollen, obwohl es mir bereits wieder blendend geht."  
  
„Bei dir liegt der Fall anders."  
  
Dr. Smith trat zu ihnen. „Die beiden haben Glück gehabt. Das eine ist zwar eine giftige Natter gewesen, aber dafür haben wir ein Antiserum und wie es scheint haben wir noch rechtzeitig genug handeln können."Sie wandte sich an das junge Genie. „Soll ich mir mal deine Schulter ansehen?"  
  
Über den Schrecken von Bridger hatte Lucas seine Verletzung beinahe vergessen gehabt. „Ich denke nicht, das renkt sich schon wieder ein. Tut auch nicht mehr weh."Der fragende Blick des Captains verlangte nach einer Erklärung. „Sehen sie mich nicht an, unsere liebe Frau Doktor hat mich verletzt. Ich selber bin nicht durch den halben Gang gesprungen."  
  
„Lucas, ich verstehe überhaupt nichts."Schnell gab der Teenager in knappen Worten wieder, was er erst vor kurzer Zeit erlebt hatte. Anschließend berichtete Wendy von ihren Eindrücken, während ihrer Abwesenheit.  
  
„Und wem gehört nun das Quartier vor dem sie wieder zu sich gekommen sind?" fragte Bridger letztendlich.  
  
„Bevor wir das in Erfahrung bringen konnten, sind wir hierher."antwortete Lucas.  
  
„Dann bitte geh und sag mir dann Bescheid. Ich werde bei Commander Ford sein. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es eine Verbindung gibt mit den Schlangen und Wendy's Visionen."Bridger schob den Teenager bereits von seiner Bettkante. Der rührte sich aber keinen Millimeter vom Fleck.  
  
„Was sehen sie eigentlich wenn sie abwesend sein?"Die blauen Augen waren zu ernsten Schlitzen zusammengezogen.  
  
„Auf jeden Fall keinen Trommelwirbel. Geh jetzt."versuchte Bridger auszuweichen.  
  
„Bei Ortiz geht das auch schon los. Wer weiß wie viele noch von der Mannschaft betroffen sind. Sie sollten wirklich sagen, was sie sehen."  
  
Nathan versuchte aufzustehen, wurde jedoch von Wendy zurück gehalten. „Ich habe sie noch nicht untersuchen können. Sie bleiben hier!"  
  
„Es geht mir gut, Doctor! Mich hat keine Schlange gebissen und ich habe mich bereits auch wieder etwas erholt."  
  
„Und sie rücken nicht mit dem raus was sie sehen."half Lucas der Ärztin Bridger auf der Krankenstation zu behalten.  
  
„Ich dachte, ich hätte dir einen Befehl gegeben."  
  
„Ja und als Zivilist können sie mich nicht zwingen diesen auszuführen. Raus jetzt mit der Sprache! Ich will wissen, was sie immer so fesselt."  
  
„Es ist nichts."Der Captain versuchte nach wie vor sich heraus zu reden.  
  
„Wenn wir berücksichtigen, was ich mit Lucas anscheinend gemacht habe, ist es vielleicht doch etwas."redete die Telepathin weiter auf ihn ein.  
  
Genervt hievte Nathan sich aus dem Bett. „Meinen sie von einer Wasserrose die sich hier und da bildet, könnte ich seltsame Kräfte entwickeln und mein Lieblingscrewmitglied durch das halbe Boot schleudern?"  
  
„Ausprobieren möchte ich es nicht, das können sie mir glauben!"entgegnete besagtes Lieblingscrewmitglied.  
  
„Und ich möchte endlich wissen, was in der Pyramide ist, dass wir hier immer wieder von solchen Visionen und geheimnisvollen Kräften abgeschreckt werden sollen. Bitte geh jetzt und sieh nach, wem wir dieses Gästequartier zugeteilt haben. Es geht mir gut, sobald ich anfange seltsame Trommelschläge zu hören, werde ich es dir als ersten sagen."Er bedeutete Lucas zu gehen. Nun endlich gab dieser auch nach und ging.  
  
„Lassen sie mich sie vorher noch untersuchen?"  
  
Bridger seufzte auf. „Bitte schnell. Ich habe hier einen Archäologen an Bord, der brennt noch mehr als ich darauf Antworten zu bekommen."  
  
********  
  
Ein Alarm im System rief die Aufmerksamkeit von Lieutenant O'Neill auf sich. Es war eine eingehende Nachricht. Eigentlich etwas, das vollkommen unmöglich war, wenn man die Kommunikationssperre berücksichtigte. Verwundert kontrollierte er die Sperre, doch da war alles in Ordnung. Bevor er jedoch Meldung machte, öffnete Tim die Nachricht. Sie bestand nur aus vier kurzen Wörtern:  
  
[i]Sie ist bei euch![/i]  
  
Was das bedeutete und von wem sie kam, konnte er nicht sagen. Das war dann wohl doch eher ein Fall für Lucas. Hoffentlich konnte er damit mehr anfangen. 


	9. 9

Anm: Vielen lieben Dank für die Reviews!!!  
  
Der hier benannten Professor Hawass ist frei erfunden. Es stand ihm zwar ein bekannter Äyptologe aus Kairo Pate, doch alle Ähnlichkeiten mit dem richtigen Person sind alle zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt.  
  
„Du kommst auf gar keinen Fall mit. Das ist mein letztes Wort und ich werde auch nicht mehr mit dir diskutieren."Bridger band seine Schnürsenkel zu und erhob sich wieder. Sein Quartier war von den Schlangen befreit worden und vor den Luftröhren Netze angebracht. Ein Team von Sicherheitsleuten war damit auch beschäftigt dies in den anderen Quartieren der Mannschaft anzubringen. Ein Problem wurden die allgemeinen Aufenthaltsräume. Die Überlegung, was wichtiger abzusichern war, fiel ihnen nicht im geringsten leicht, doch letztendlich hatte sich die Crew für die Unterkünfte ausgesprochen.  
  
„Warum nicht?"wollte der Teenager wissen. Er sah es einfach nicht ein, warum er bei so einer großen wissenschaftlichen Entdeckung nicht dabei sein sollte. „Ich darf nie mit kommen. Andauernd muss ich zurück bleiben. Langsam wird das affig. Ich bin nicht mehr der kleine naive Junge, der hier an Bord kam."  
  
Nathan seufzte auf. „Ich habe gerade gesagt, ich diskutiere nicht mit dir. Außerdem bist du mir zu sehr mit unserem Archäologen verfeindet. Ihr könntet Tote erwecken und das muss in einer antiken Pyramide nun wirklich nicht sein. Versuch lieber heraus zu finden, von wem diese seltsame Nachricht gekommen ist."  
  
Enttäuscht kramte Lucas in den Papieren auf dem Tisch des Captains herum. „Das habe ich schon versucht. Ich habe ein Programm laufen, das den Herkunftsort herausfinden soll."  
  
Bridger sah ihn fragend an und das Computergenie holte weiter aus. „Der Absender war eine Tarnadresse. Jemand, der nicht existiert. Verschickt wurde sie über mehrere verschiedene Terminals um die ganze Welt. Um da den direkten Urheber zu finden braucht es einige Zeit.."  
  
„Dann hast du ja noch eine Menge zu tun. Wünsch' mir eine Menge Nerven für Dr. Cray und bleib' bitte bei Commander Ford auf unserer provisorischen Brücke."  
  
Besonders begeistert war das Computergenie noch immer nicht, aber er nickte dennoch. Er begleitete den Captain noch bis zur Magnetbahn, bis er in die andere Richtung zu ihrer Ersatzbrücke verschwand.  
  
Am Landungsbecken standen mehrere stark bewaffnete Männer, die das Expeditionsteam begleiten sollte. Die Wissenschaftler waren davon nicht sonderlich angetan. Am meisten beschwerte sich Dr. Cray lautstark über diesen Umstand. Jeder einzelne von der seaQuest nahm einem seiner Leute den Platz bei ihren Vorhaben weg. Sein zweiter Assistent Murac el Kool'ac hatte so lange sich beschwert, bis man ihn dennoch als zusätzlichen Passagier mitnahm. Dem Wissenschaftler war das nur recht. Bisher hatte el Kool'ac sich immer als sehr nützlich erwiesen. Zudem war er ein stiller Mann, der sich strebsam seiner Arbeit widmete und nur selten sich gegen seinen Leiter aufspielte. Eine Eigenschaft, die er bei seinen Leuten hoch einschätzte. Er konnte sich noch gut an eine ganz bestimmt Kollegin erinnern, mit der hatte er einige Nerven lassen müssen. Wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte war ihr Name Wolenczak gewesen. Schon bei dem Gedanken daran knirschte er wütend mit den Zähnen auf. In Sachen Streit, war er ihr weit unterlegen gewesen. Ihre Argumentation war einfach die Bessere gewesen. Nie wieder würde er sich so herunter machen lassen und schon gar nicht von einer Frau!  
  
Captain Bridger stieß zu ihnen und glaubte nicht richtig zu sehen. Sein Sensorchief wurde soeben von Dr. Cray mit irgendwelchen Geräten voll bepackt. „Was soll das?"  
  
„Ohne entsprechend ausgerüstet zu sein können wir keine Untersuchungen durchführen."gab der Wissenschaftler nur knapp zurück.  
  
„Wir wissen nicht was uns dort drüben erwartet und sie wollen ihre ganzen Gerätschaften mitnehmen? Tut mir leid, Doktor, aber sie werden sich von einigen wieder trennen mussen."befahl Bridger bestimmt.  
  
„Auf gar keinen Fall. Ich benötigen jedes einzelne Stück davon!"Er baute sich vor dem UEO Captain auf.  
  
„Dann tut es mir leid, sie können uns nicht mit begleiten."  
  
„Das haben sie nicht zu bestimmten. Generalsekretär McGath gab mir bereits seine Zustimmung."  
  
„Und ich habe für die Sicherheit dieser Erkundungsmission zu sorgen. Solange wir nicht wissen, ob uns in dem Gebilde die Decke auf den Kopf fällt, werden keinen intensiven Untersuchungen durchgeführt. Als erstes werden wir uns über den Zustand der Pyramide informieren und was uns erwarten könnte."  
  
„Meine Forschungen haben erste Priorität."Nathan war sich sicher, dass sein Gegenüber fast wie ein Kleinkind mit dem Fuss aufstampfen wollte, nur damit er seinen Willen durchsetzen konnte. Doch ihn interessierte es nicht mehr. „Mr. Ortiz, legen sie das Zeug wieder weg. Wir werden jetzt sofort aufbrechen. Je schneller wir zurück sind, umso besser. Ich möchte nicht riskieren während eines Bebens dort drüben fest zu sitzen. Oder schlimmeres."  
  
Nathan schob sich an Dr. Cray vorbei. Auf eine weitergehende Diskussion wollte er sich da jetzt nicht einlassen. Wenn der Archäologe etwas gegen seine Befehle hatte, musste er eben damit leben. Er konnte vielleicht bei seinem Vorgesetzten eine Erkundungsmission in gefährlichem Gebiet durchsetzen, aber nicht ihn davon abhalten zu sagen, was bei ihrem kleinen Ausflug alles mitgenommen werden durfte. Ortiz kam sofort an seine Seite. Er und Lieutenant Brody führten die Leute von der seaQuest bei dieser Mission an. Zusätzlich trugen sie aber noch die Doppelbelastung auf die Leute von Dr. Cray aufpassen zu müssen. Der Captain instruierte die beiden, ihren Leuten nahe zu legen, auf jeden einzelnen Handgriff der Zivilisten zu achten, wenn sie in der Pyramide waren.  
  
Endlich hatte der Archäologe begriffen, dass mit dem UEO Captain ein harter Mann vor ihm stand, der wusste wie man seinen Willen durch setzte und das mehr als er selbst. Den Ärger in sich hinein fressend sortierte er seine Geräte aus. Murac el Kool'ac trat zu ihm. Er war leicht nervös, doch wer war es nicht? Sie würden sogleich in eine geheimnisvolle Pyramide gehen ohne zu wissen, was sie innen erwartete. Eine Pyramide von deren Existenz bis vor wenigen Stunden kein Mensch jemals gewusst hatte.  
  
„Sollten wir nicht lieber etwas davon mitnehmen?"fragte er Dr. Cray.  
  
„Sagen sie das diesem Dickkopf."zischte der Archäologe wütend.  
  
„Er kann uns doch nicht ganz ohne los ziehen lassen. Wir müssen Informationen sammeln. Es könnte unser großer Erfolg sein. Will er das etwa verhindern?"  
  
„Ich glaube, er ist selber scharf auf den wissenschaftlichen Erfolg."  
  
„Sie meinen wegen der schlechten Presse der letzten Tage?"  
  
Der Wissenschaftler nickte nur. Es hatte bei einigen Politikern eine Diskussion über den großen Wissenschaftsetat der UEO begonnen. Manche zweifelten daran, ob man wirklich soviel Gelder gerade auf die seaQuest stecken sollte. Schließlich lag es schon eine ganze Weile zurück, seit das Flaggschiff eine große Entdeckung gemacht hatte.  
  
„Was ist, Doktor? Sollen wir sie doch hier lassen?"rief Bridger hinüber. Er war mit einem Bein auf der Leiter hinunter in das Shuttle.  
  
Dr. Cray und sein Assistens warfen sich bedeutungsschwangere Blicke zu. Anschließend setzten sie sich in Bewegung. Murac el Kool'ac sah kurz über die Kisten, bis auch er zu den anderen eilte. Keine Minute später legten sie ab.  
  
Die brünette Frau setzte sich auf einen der wenigen freien Stühle. Ihre provisorische Brücke bot nicht besonders viel Platz. Gut drei Viertel der Brückencrew war vom Dienst frei gestellt worden. Gelangweilt legte sie ihr Kinn in die Handfläche und sah zu, wie die Finger des Computergenies mit Leichtigkeit über die Tasten flogen. Noch tat sich nichts auf den Bildschirmen, auf denen die Bilder der mobilen Kameras des Erkundungstrupps übertragen wurde. Ihre Ankunft bei der Pyramide und die Tests der Sicherheit des Gebildes würden noch einige Zeit benötigen.  
  
„Ich habe was."rief Lucas nun auf und riß die junge Frau aus ihren Gedanken. Commander Ford kam sofort an seine Seite. „Du weißt wer uns diese Nachricht geschickt hat?"  
  
„Ja, und es ist sogar jemand aus unserer Nähe."antwortete der Teenager. „Sehen sie sich das an."Lucas ließ eine Weltkarte auf seinem Monitor erscheinen. Ein kleiner länglicher Strich markierte die Position der seaQuest. Nun ging ein weißer Strich davon aus und durchfuhr verschiedene Schnittpunkte der Funkleitungen des Planeten. Mehrmals zog sich dieser um den Erdball bis nur noch ein unendlichen Gewirr aus Linien zu erkennen war. Noch immer zog der Faden seine Kreise, doch nun kam er zum Stillstand. An der Stelle an der er stoppte, blinkte ein roter Punkt auf. Er befand sich direkt hinter ihrer Position auf dem Festland.  
  
„Kannst du auch den genauen Urheber feststellen?"  
  
„Habe ich schon. Es ist ein Professor der hiesigen Universität. Hawass ist sein Name. Kein sehr unbekannter Mann. Er ist zugleich auch noch Leiter der ägyptologischen Fakultät und Kutlurbewahrer des Landes. Der Mann ist eine einflussreiche Persönlichkeit. Grabungsteams aus anderen Ländern müssen zuerst bei ihm eine Genehmigung einholen und er ist bei den wichtigen Grabungsabschnitten immer mit anwesend. Ohne ihn dürfen keine kritischen Vorhaben ausgeführt werden."Die Weltkarte wechselte gegen eine Personalakte. Lucas räusperte sich. „Sowas, ist doch glatt seine Akte von der Universität auf dem Computer gelandet."Er grinste.  
  
„Wie kann denn ... oh, darfst du das einfach so?"fragte Henderson, nachdem sie endlich begriffen hatte, dass er sich in die Personalakten eingehackt hatte.  
  
„Versuchen wir ihn zu kontaktieren."befahl der Commander und trat sofort zu O'Neill. Ihn interessierte es nicht, wie Lucas an die Informationen kam, solange sie ihnen bei einigen Rätseln der Lösung halfen.  
  
Das Shuttle war mit einem Andocktunnel versehen und manövrierte vorsichtig auf den Eingang des Tempels zu, schließlich mussten sie am Eingang andocken und dafür sorgen, dass alles luftdicht versiegelt wurde. Als der Vorgang abgeschlossen war, instruierte Lieutenant Brody ihre Passagiere nochmals in den Gebrauch der Sauerstoffflaschen. Nicht jeder von ihnen war schon einmal getaucht. Der Druck im Inneren der Pyramide war glücklicherweise nicht so hoch wie im umliegenden Gewässer, weshalb sie beruhigt ohne Druckausgleich in einer Dekompressionskammer tauchen konnten.  
  
Captain Bridger war nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken in dieses Gebilde zu gehen ohne vorher zu wissen, was ihn erwarten würde. Er hätte vorher viel lieber ausführliche Scans durchgeführt. Versucht mittels ihrer zur Verfügung stehenden Möglichkeiten das Innere zu durch leuchten. Nun konnte er nur hoffen, sich in der Pyramide nicht in einem Labyrinth zu verlieren.  
  
„Sind sie soweit fertig?"fragte er als er aus der Kommandoeinheit, in das Hintere des Shuttles trat. Auf den Gesichtern ihrer Expeditionsteilnehmern konnte er die verschiedensten Emotionen ablesen. Die einen waren aufgeregt, andere bang, fast ängstlich. Er quetschte sich zu der Andockschleuse durch. Brody hatte alle Hände voll damit zu tun, ihren Dr. Cray daran zu hindern, selbst das Schott zu öffnen. Solange er aber dabei fast das Shuttle flutete, war es besser, wenn der Lieutenant ihn etwas grober anging. Der Mann hatte es verdient mal ordentlich in die Schranken gewiesen zu werden.  
  
„Ich habe die Leute in alle Sicherheitvorschriften eingewiesen. Theoretisch sind wir es."antwortete Brody ihm.  
  
„Gut. Mr. Ortiz, sie gehen mit ihrem Team als zweites raus. Wir gehen vor und sehen uns ein wenig um."Bridger verteilte kleinere Leuchteinheiten. „Ich möchte, dass sie diese, sobald sie drinnen sind, aktivieren."Er demonstrierte an seinem eigenen Gerät, wie die Wissenschaftler es machen sollten. Seine eigenen Leute hatten bereits genug Ahnung im Umgang damit, ihnen verzieh er den Moment der Unachtsamkeit. „Wir werden alle zusammen bleiben. Zwei Gruppen, keine drei oder vier. Trennen können wir uns bei einer weiteren Tauchfahrt, doch jetzt zählt allein der Zusammenhalt. Sie sind ganz ruhig, Doktor."fuhr Bridger herum, denn der Archäologe war bereits dabei zu einem neuen Protestschrei tief Luft zu holen. „Wir führen diese Erkundung bereits auf ihren Wunsch durch, doch noch habe ich den Befehl über den Ablauf dieser. Ich will nichts hören, nur damit das klar ist. Wenn sie sich meinen Anordnungen nicht fügen können, dann sollten sie lieber hier auf uns warten. Gibt es noch Fragen?"Die Festigkeit der befehlsgewohnten Stimme, die der Captain angeschlagen hatte, zeigte Wirkung. Von den Leuten des Wissenschaftlers, hatte er mit Ausnahme einiger weniger überall Eindruck hinterlassen. Scheu schüttelten einige von ihnen die Köpfe. „Dann lassen sie uns raus gehen."  
  
Die erste Gruppe, angeführt von Bridger, Brody und Dr. Cray drängt sich in den Zwischenraum der äußeren und inneren Andockschleuse. Die Innere schloss sich und durch das Bodengitter flutete klares Meerwasser. Sobald es bis oben geflutet war, öffnete sich die äußere Schleuse. Zwei bewaffnete Sicherheitsoffiziere von der seaQuest schwammen voraus. Ihre Aufgabe war es ihre nähere Umgebung zu sichern. Ihre Leuchteinheiten flammten sofort beim Verlassen des Shuttles auf.  
  
Sobald Bridger sich an den äußersten Rand begeben hatte und mit seinen Leuten auf den zweiten Trupp wartete, war ihm, als würde es in der Halle immer heller werden. Er konnte das Phänomen nicht erklären, erst als er den alt bekannten Strudel vor sich auftauchen sah, wurde ihm klar, dass es ganz sicher eine Verbindung zwischen diesem und der Pyramide gab. Der Strudel wurde immer größer und langsam tat sich die Panik in ihm auf. Die riesige Wasserrose wollte nicht mehr aufhören zu wachsen. Sie würde sie alle verschlingen.  
  
Bevor es jedoch soweit kommen konnte, verschwand sie genauso schnell wie sie aufgetaucht war, denn der zweite Trupp schwamm genau da durch, wo soeben noch das Ungetüm wild rotiert hatte. Bridger aktivierte die Funkverbindung zur seaQuest. „Wir sind jetzt drinnen."  
  
„Wir haben sie bereits auf unseren Schirmen, Sir."antwortete Ford ihm. „Und wir haben heraus gefunden, wer uns die Nachricht geschickt hat."  
  
Nathan wurde hellhörig. „Ja?"  
  
„Es ist ein Professor der hiesigen Universität und laut Lucas sogar ein Mann mit ziemlich viel Einfluss. Bisher konnten wir ihn aber noch nicht erreichen. O'Neill versucht es weiter."  
  
„Bleiben sie dran, Commander. Notfalls schicken sie einen Trupp an Land, der diesen Professor aufspüren soll. Ich will einige Erklärungen von ihm haben. Wissen sie schon, was seine Nachricht bedeuten könnte?"fragte er weiter. Lieutenant Brody hatte die Führung übernommen. Langsam folgte er ihm, während er darauf wartete, dass ihm sein erster Offizier antwortete.  
  
„Nein, leider nicht. Wir haben versucht es auf die Schlangen zu beziehen, nur das scheint eine Sackgasse zu sein. Und wo ich gerade bei den Schlangen bin..."Nathan rutschte das Herz in die Hose. Bitte keine weiteren Zwischenfälle, betete er. „...von denen haben wir seit ihrem Aufbruch nichts mehr gesehen."  
  
Das war seltsam. Entweder gönnte sich der Attentäter gerade eine Pause oder aber er befand sich nicht mehr an Bord. Die Möglichkeit, dass ihm die Schlangen ausgegangen sind, zog der Captain nicht in Betracht. Es gab andere Methoden jemanden zu Schaden kommen zu lassen, wenn der erste Plan nicht zum Ergebnis führte. „Untersuchen sie die Quartiere der Wissenschaftler von Dr. Cray, die mit uns hier drüben sind."Zu seinem Glück, war die Funkübertragung zur seaQuest auf einem gesicherten Kanal und konnte über den örtlichen, mit denen sich der Erkundungstrupp untereinander absprach, nicht abgehört werden. Er beendete die Verbindung und konzentrierte sich auf seine Aufgabe. Sie mussten äußerst vorsichtig sein. Für eine Radiocarbonanalyse hatten sie gar keine Zeit gefunden, um das Alter dieses Gebildes festzustellen. Dieser egozentrische Archäologe von der UEO ließ einfach nichts anbrennen und vergaß darüber hinaus, was seine eigentliche Aufgabe als Wissenschaftler sein sollte. Im Moment wussten sie daher praktisch gar nichts über das Gebilde. Sie wussten weder woher es kam, wie alt es war, noch zu welchem Zweck es erbaut wurde. Nathan hoffte inständig, dass niemanden hier draußen etwas passieren würde.  
  
Nachdem Ford die Verbindung mit dem Captain beendet hatte und ein Sicherheitsteam mit den Befehlen Bridgers beauftragte, stand Lucas auf und verließ die notdürftig errichtete Brücke. Da er nicht unbedingt gebraucht wurde, fragte keiner nach ihm.  
  
„Hey Luke, gibt es schon was neues?"kam ihm Tony Eis essend entgegen.  
  
„Wo hast du das her?"  
  
„Aus dem Kühlschrank. Willst du auch eins? Raynolds ist gerade nicht da, kannst dich also frei bedienen." Raynolds war der Verantwortliche für die Kombüse und ein ziemlich scharfer Hund. Wer etwas wollte, kam an ihm nicht vorbei. Der Teenager machte einen scharfen Schwenker Richtung Kombüse. Piccolo dackelte ihm treuherzig hinterher. Er langweilte sich und konnte etwas Abwechslung gut gebrauchen. „Und was ist nun? Sind die schon drüben?"  
  
„Ja, gerade rein, aber mehr haben wir noch nicht."Im Kühlschrank befand sich tatsächlich noch eine Menge Eis. Schnell holte er sich zwei Packungen daraus hervor und flüchtete, denn die Gefahr dem scharfen Hund doch noch in die Arme zu laufen, war durchaus vorhanden.  
  
„Was machen wir jetzt?"fragte Tony weiter.  
  
„Ich muss was raus finden."Das Papier des ersten Eises warf er in den nächsten Mülleimer und ging zielstrebig durch die Gänge.  
  
„Aha, was interessantes?"  
  
Lucas blieb stehen und drehte sich zu seinem Zimmergenossen rum. „Sag mal, hast du Langeweile."  
  
„Ja."gab Tony bereitwillig an seinem Eis lutschend zur Antwort.  
  
Der Teenager seufzte auf. „Ich denke schaden kann es nicht, wenn du mich begleitest."Gemeinsam traten sie auf den Korridor zu den Gästequartieren. Zwei Männer von der Sicherheit begegneten ihnen und begannen ein Deck tiefer mit der angeordneten Durchsuchung der Kabinen.  
  
„Komm mit. Wir sehen uns da drinnen mal um."Lucas warf den leeren Stiel von seinem Eis weg und machte sich über das zweite her. Sein Freund hatte sich zuvor auch nochmal eines mitgehen lassen und war aus diesem Grund ebenfalls am lutschen.  
  
„Warum da?"  
  
„Weil das das Quartier ist, vor dem Dr Smith das letzte Mal wieder zu sich gekommen ist, nachdem sie diese Vision hatte und mich durch den halben Gang geschleudert."  
  
Das Gesicht seines Freundes wurde anstatt klarer nur verwirrter. Erneut seufzte Lucas auf und begann seinen Gedankengang langsam und deutlich zu erklären, damit Tony diesen auch verstehen würde. „Also, wir haben seit dem die weg sind keinen Zwischenfall mit den Schlangen gehabt. Das ist das eine, was auch Bridger ziemlich verwundert hat, als er mit dem Commander gerade sprach und dann kommt noch hinzu, dass ausgerechnet vor diesem Quartier hier, wie eben erwähnt, die Vision von Dr Smith ihr Ende fand. Außerdem befindet sich der Bewohner dieses Quartieres gerade eben mit in der Pyramide. Alles klar soweit?"  
  
„Du meinst, der Kerl ist unser Schlangenmensch?"  
  
Das Computergenie nickte. Seine Hand legte sich um den Türring der Schleuse und dreht sie herum. Sobald sie sich einen Spalt geöffnet hatte, schlug ihnen ein bestialischer Gestank entgegen. „Phu."Beide drehten sie die Köpfe weg. Tony war froh, sein Eis endlich aufgegessen zu haben. Dieser Gestank hätte ihm glatt den Appetit verdorben. Schnell hielt er sich die Nase zu. „Das scheint wohl ein Volltreffer gewesen zu sein."sagte er mit nasaler Stimme.  
  
„Komm, wir gehen die Jungs von der Sicherheit rauf holen."schlug Lucas vor und machte lieber die Tür schnell wieder zu.  
  
Als auch die den Gestank rochen, ließen sie den Commander und Dr Smith rufen. Unter großen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen wurde das Deck abgeriegelt. Als erstes untersuchte man die Luft auf Giftstoffe. Der Gestank konnte durch einen bestimmten Grund hervorgerufen werden, der ihrer aller Gesundheit schädlich sein könnte. Sobald Entwarnung kam, betraten die Sicherheitsleute in Begleitung des Commanders, Dr Smith und Lucas, der sich nicht verjagen ließ, das Quartier.  
  
Mit diesem Anblick hatte nun wahrlich keiner Gerechnet. Die komplette Einrichtung war zerstört und auf einen Haufen geworfen. An der frei liegenden Wand standen Unmengen von großen Behältern. Was sich darin befand, war jedem klar. „Sichert die Behälter und schafft sie von Bord. Ich will keines dieser Biester hier frei herumlaufen haben."befahl Ford. Die Leute von der Sicherheit eilten los und holten Verstärkung.  
  
Sobald die Kisten fortgeschafft waren, bot sich ein weiteres unerwartetes Bild. Auf der frei liegenden Wand waren mehrere seltsame Symbole mit roter Farbe auf gemalt. Um sie herum war ein Zehneck gezogen. Eine seltsame Form, wenn man davon ausging, dass ein heidnisches Symbol meistens weniger Ecken besaß. „Wir sollten O'Neill her holen."schlug Ford vor, nachdem die restlichen Anwesenden sprachlos einfach nur auf das Symbol gestarrt hatten.  
  
„Ich habe das schon mal gesehen."sagte Wendy nach einiger Zeit und trat näher darauf zu.  
  
„Wo denn?"fragte Lucas.  
  
„In einer der Visionen. Er hatte das selber auf seinem Gewand."  
  
„Der mit den roten Augen?"fragte Ford ungläubig. Die Telepathin nickte.  
  
„Sie haben nie etwas davon erzählt!"warf Lucas ihr vor.  
  
„Weil ich es selber nicht mehr wusste. Jetzt wo ich es wieder vor mir sehe ist es ganz klar."  
  
Der Teenager schlug sich mit der Hand vor die Stirn. „Mensch, warum bin ich da nicht eher drauf gekommen."  
  
„Was?"riefen Commander Ford und Piccolo zeitgleich aus.  
  
„Diese Nachricht, die wir bekommen haben. Sie ist bei euch. Das war ein Hinweis auf das hier! Wenn das Symbol genau das selbe ist, was der Doktor in seinen Visionen gesehen hat, dann kann es nur bedeuten, dass der vorübergehende Bewohner dieses Quartieres zur Bruderschaft gehört. Ich meine, wir haben zwar keine richtigen Beweise für ihre Existenz, aber woher sollen denn die ganzen Gerüchte stammen, wenn nicht doch ein Funken Wahrheit in ihnen liegt?"Das ergab durchaus Sinn.  
  
„Wir müssen nur noch herausfinden, wer hier drinnen wohnt und ihn nach seiner Rückkehr auf die seaQuest festnehmen."schlussfolgerte der erste Offizier.  
  
„Wenn er unterdessen nicht schon etwas da drüben geplant hat."meinte der blonde Teenager bang.  
  
Wendy trat näher an das Bild heran. Vorsichtig streckte sie ihre Hand danach aus, vermied es aber noch, es zu berühren. Wenige Zentimeter vor der kalten Wand verharrte sie. Das reichte schon aus, um hinter ihrer Stirn einen wahren Schwall an Bildern losbrechen zu sehen. Dies entging den anderen Anwesenden natürlich nicht. Schnell zogen sie die Telepathin von dem Symbol davon und aus dem Quartier heraus. Im nächsten Moment gab es in dem Quartier eine riesige Explosion, die selbst die Schleuse aus den Angeln riß. 


	10. 10

Langsam schwammen die beiden Teams nacheinander durch einen engen Tunnel, der langsam nach oben in das Innere der Pyramide führte. Brody war bereits mehrmals energisch gegen Dr. Cray vorgegangen, da dieser öfters meinte an vorderster Stelle schwimmen zu dürfen. Es war sowieso unmöglich, dass mehr als zwei Personen sich nebeneinander voran arbeiteten.  
  
Die Wände zu beiden Seiten waren schmucklos. Keine Malereien, keine eingemeißelten Hieroglyphen. Nichts. Einzig und allein ihre Lichtkegel erhellten diesen doch trostlos aussehenden Ort. Bridger hoffte darauf, von der seaQuest nicht die Meldung zu bekommen, schnell von hier fliehen zu müssen. Das hätte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Die Nerven von ihnen allen hier lagen so schon blank. Jedem war mehr oder weniger bewusst, dass jederzeit ein Beben ihr aller Ende bedeuten konnte. Eigentlich wäre es Nathan lieber gewesen einige fachkundige Ägyptologen der hiesigen Universität mit dabei zu haben, doch bis die ein Team zusammen gestellt hatten, würde es noch bis morgen dauern. Vorausgesetzt man half ihnen. Das wusste man nie so genau. Auf der einen Seite war die Angst vor den Beben und auf der anderen die Arroganz, anderen den historischen Erfolg einer bedeuten Entdeckung nicht zu gönnen.  
  
Die beiden Männer, die voraus schwammen brachen die Stille und meldete sich über das Sprachsystem der Tauchanzüge. „Sir, da oben geht es raus. Das Wasser scheint nicht weiter zu gehen."  
  
Der UEO Captain verstärkte seine Beinbewegungen und bedeutete Brody dafür zu sorgen, Dr. Cray dennoch zurück zu halten. Dieser hatte zeitgleich versucht nach vorn zu kommen. Dem Lieutenant war es zu verdanken, dass es nicht so war. Wenige Minuten später durchbrach Bridger mit seinen beiden Sicherheitsoffizieren die Wasseroberfläche. „Na das sieht doch schon mal besser aus."sagte er. Der bis eben noch schräge Gang war in die Gerade über gegangen. Seine beiden Sicherheitsleute machten sich daran aus dem Wasser zu steigen und die Umgebung auf ihre Sicherheit abzustecken.  
  
„Das ist einfach überwältigend!"staunte Dr. Cray.  
  
Genervt drehte Bridger den Kopf herum. Neben ihm waren der Wissenschaftler und Brody aufgetaucht. Aus dem Blick seines Lieutenants konnte er erkennen, dass dieser auch keine Lust mehr auf den Störenfried mehr hatte. Sie konnten nur hoffen, diese kleine Exkursion hier ohne einen Nervenbruch durchzustehen.  
  
Der Rauch legte sich langsam wieder. Vorsichtig rappelten sich die vier wieder auf. Dr Smith kam langsam zu sich, als sie alle die Trümmer um sie herum sah, erschrak sie.  
  
„Ist alles in Ordnung? Keiner verletzt?"fragte Commander Ford sofort.  
  
„Nein, sieht nicht so aus."antwortete Tony ihm und versucht unter Lucas hervor zu kriechen, doch die beiden hatten sich so ineinander verkeilt, dass es eine Weile dauerte bis alle wieder auf den Beinen waren.  
  
Hustend wischte der Teenager sich den Staub von den Sachen. Bei dem unsanften Sturz tat ihm sein Rücken wieder weh, mehr als zuvor. Er vermutete jetzt doch einen ordentlichen blauen Fleck an der Stelle zu haben. Warum hatte er das nur nicht schon gespürt als er aufgeschlagen ist? So lange war es doch nicht her, dass ihn die Telepathin durch den halben Gang geschleudert hatte. Falsch, nicht sie war es gewesen, sondern das, was regelmäßig von ihr Besitz zu ergreifen schien. Was war nur gerade eben wieder mit ihr los gewesen?  
  
„War eine Bombe in dem Gästequartier versteckt gewesen?"fragte Wendy noch leicht verwirrt. Sie konnte sich an absolut gar nichts mehr erinnern.  
  
„Das hätten wir doch sicherlich bemerkt. Schon seltsam wann genau die dann auch noch hoch ging. Der Kerl sollte anfangs ja gar nicht mit zur Pyramide kommen. Der hätte sich doch nicht selbst in die Luft gejagt."sagte Lucas sich die Schulter reibend.  
  
„Wer weiß. Er hat zumindest ganze Arbeit geleistet. Den Teil des Deckes können wir vergessen."Tony blickte auf den Boden runter. Aus dem Quartier floss Wasser heraus.  
  
Das Computergenie schaltete sofort und eilte zu dem Loch, das mal der Zugang gewesen war in den Raum. Das Glas des rückwärtigen Wasserbeckens hatte einen ziemlich großen Riss. Unterhalb dieses war ein kleines Loch, durch das die Flüssigkeit ungehindert auslief. Von dem Riss selber gingen weitere kleinere radenartige Risse aus. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern bis das Glas komplett durch den Druck des Wassers platzen würde. Commander Ford kam zu ihm und gab sofort Bescheid das Deck zu evakuieren und abschotten zu lassen. Bevor er aber die Anwesenden mit auf die provisorische Brücke befehlen konnte, war Lucas bereits auf und davon. Seine Sorge galt Darwin. Sollte der Delphin gerade in der Nähe sein, würde es eine böse Überraschung geben. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit war gegeben, schließlich hielt sich der Meeressäuger immer in seiner Nähe auf.  
  
Piccolo folgte ihm und als sie am Moon Pool angekommen waren, schwamm auch schon der Delphin auf sie zu. Er verhielt sich seltsam. Seine Schwimmbewegungen sahen verstört aus. „Er muss ganz in der Nähe gewesen sein als die Explosion erfolgte."schlussfolgerte Lucas. Er ließ die Trennwand hinunter, sobald Darwin weit genug im Moon Pool war. Nun konnte ihm nichts mehr passieren und hier würde der Teenager auch für ihn sorgen können.  
  
„Meinst du er hat was abbekommen?"  
  
„Das nicht unbedingt, aber die Druckwelle sollte doch sein Gehör ordentlich durcheinander gebracht haben."Der blonde Teenager zog sich eilig Schuhe und Socken aus, bevor er einfach so wie er war ins Wasser stieg und dem Delphin ein wenig entgegen schwamm. Der schien ihn wirklich zu brauchen, denn sobald Lucas da war, lehnte er seinen Kopf gegen dessen Brust. „Kannst du jemanden von der medizinischen Abteilung rufen? Vielleicht nicht gerade Dr Smith, die scheint selbst nicht ganz in Ordnung zu sein. Einfach nur jemanden, der mal kurz ihn durch checken kann."bat er seinen Freund. Den Delphin streichelte er liebevoll und führte ihn zum Beckenrand.  
  
Der Matrose eilte zu der bordinternen Kommunikationsanlage und wollte gerade mit der Krankenstation in Verbindung treten, doch der Commander in Begleitung ihrer Chefärztin erschien. Die hatte natürlich die letzten Worte des Computergenies gehört, das auf einmal mehr besorgter um den Delphin war, als noch vor ein paar Minuten.  
  
„Ist er verletzt worden?"Jonathan Ford schob sich an Piccolo vorbei, der gesehen hatte, dass es nicht viel Sinn ergab nun noch jemanden von der Krankenstation holen zu wollen.  
  
„Nein. Aber ich denke er ist durch den Knall verwirrt worden."sagte Lucas und gab dem Delphin einen kurzen Kuss. Der Meeressäuger wich nicht mehr von seiner Seite.  
  
„Desorientiert trifft es eher. Aber auf den ersten Anschein sieht es nicht so aus, als wäre es etwas ernsthafter. Ich hole mir schnell meine Instrumente von der Krankenstation und dann sehe ich ihn mir mal genauer an."Sie wandte sich sofort ab. Der Commander wollte noch protestieren, doch ließ es dann wieder. Wegen der Schlangen mussten sie sich keine Sorgen mehr machen. Er griff nach seinem Pal und gab bei O'Neill Meldung durch. Der hatte bereits die ganze Zeit versucht mit ihm Kontakt aufzunehmen, nachdem er die Erschütterung im Boot von den Sensoren gemeldet bekommen hatte. Es lief bereits eine Diagnostik, die raus finden sollte, ob es versteckte Bomben an Bord gab. Die Umstände, die zu dieser Explosion führten, waren doch recht seltsam. Er warf noch einen kurzen Blick auf den Moon Pool, bevor er zu der provisorischen Brücke verschwand. Angeblich befand sich ein Shuttle mit Tierpflegern auf den Weg zu ihnen, das die Schlangen an sich nehmen würde. Damit wären sie zumindest schon einmal ein Problem los.  
  
Beide Teams waren nun in dem Gang und gingen langsam weiter voran. Man würde eine Probe der Luft mit auf die seaQuest nehmen, um sie zu analysieren. Mit etwas Glück würden sie auch Luft in das Bauwerk pumpen können, wie damals mit der Bibliothek. Es würde die Arbeit hier erleichtern.  
  
Sie kamen an eine Abzweigung. Geradeaus ging der Gang wieder in eine leichte Steigung über, während der rechte nach unten führte und nach dem spärlichen Licht ihrer Lampen sogar nach fünfzig Metern in einer Sackgasse endete. Doch noch konnten sie nichts genaues sagen, da sie sich oberhalb an der Abzweigung aufhielten. Dr Cray war sofort wieder ganz vorn und musste von Brody zurück geholt werden. Bridger war gerade dabei seine Leute zu instruieren, als ein aufdringliches Piepsen ihn aus seiner Rede riss. Er schaltete auf die geheime Funkübertragung zur seaQuest um. Die Verbindung war ziemlich schlecht.  
  
„Commander?"  
  
„Sir, wir haben unseren Schlangenbeschwörer gefunden."kam Ford sofort auf den Punkt.  
  
Na endlich, dachte Nathan. Es wurde wirklich Zeit, dass sie ihm auf die Schliche kamen. Bridger gab Brody ein Zeichen und ging ein Stück abseits von den anderen. „Wer ist es?"fragte er sobald er stehen geblieben war.  
  
„Im Quartier von einem Mitarbeiter Dr. Crays. O'Neill holt sich gerade die gesamten Informationen."  
  
Wundern tat dies den UEO Captain nicht im geringsten. Er hatte selber schon den Verdacht gehegt, dass es einer von den Wissenschaftlern sein musste. Die Schlangen traten erst nach deren Ankunft an Bord in Erscheinung. Es war eine von den Möglichkeiten auf den Schuldigen, die er sich selber bereits durch den Kopf gehen lassen hatte. Oder besser versuchte. Ein ganz bestimmtes Crewmitglied war ihm zu dem Zeitpunkt ziemlich auf die Nerven gegangen und wollte unbedingt in die Pyramide mitkommen. Hatte er sich verhört oder war der Commander noch nicht fertig. „Brennt ihnen noch etwas auf der Seele?"  
  
Trotz der statischen Störgeräusche konnte er hören wie Jonathan auf dem Boot tief Luft holte. „Das Quartier ist aus noch ungeklärten Gründen explodiert. Wir haben uns gerade noch in Sicherheit bringen können. Dr. Smith sieht sich momentan Darwin an, da er wahrscheinlich durch die Druckwelle der Explosion was abbekommen haben könnte. Ich würde vorschlagen sie kommen vorerst an Bord zurück. Wir erwarten in den nächsten Stunden auch ein Team vom Festland, das die Schlangen holen soll."  
  
„Sie sagen, Darwin geht es soweit gut?"  
  
„Ja, Sir. Er ist ein wenig apathisch, aber ich möchte jetzt noch kein Urteil fällen, das ist nicht mein Fach."  
  
„Gut, halten sie mich auf dem laufenden. Wir werden noch etwas weiter hineingehen, bevor wir zum Boot zurück kommen. Sagen sie mir sofort Bescheid wenn sich die seismischen Atkivitäten verändern."Nathan hatte nicht vor sofort umzukehren. Zum einen würde er wieder nur Ärger mit Cray und dem Generalsekretär haben und zum anderen war sein eigener Forschungsdrang noch nicht gestillt. Die bisherige Erkundung war mehr oder weniger enttäuschend verlaufen. Er vermisste das typische Gefühl der Aufregung. Die alten Geheimnisse innerhalb solcher Gemäuer fehlten ebenso.  
  
„Dann werden sie nicht so schnell zurück kehren?"  
  
„Nein, wir werden uns hier noch umsehen. Sollte sich aber Darwins Zustand verschlechtern, dann sagen sie mir sofort Bescheid. Ich werde die Erkundung sofort abbrechen."  
  
Commander Ford gab die Bestätigung, dass er den Befehl verstanden hatte durch. Sollte Darwin wirklich ernsthaft verletzt worden sein, dann hätte ihm sein erster Offizier dies gesagt. Da war sich Bridger sicher. Im Moment konnte er guten Gewissens sich weiter dieser Mission widmen. Nun wusste der Captain auch ganz genau wo es weiter gehen sollte. Er drückte sich an den einzelnen Leuten vor ihm vorbei und als er bei Brody und Ortiz war, die beide den Archäologen flankierten, da dieser sonst sofort in den unteren Gang mit Aufregung gerutscht wäre, gab er ihnen seine Entscheidung bekannt nach oben weiter zu gehen. Und da kamen dann auch endlich die lang erhofften Geheimnisse. Nach den ersten Metern erschienen an den Wänden die bekannten ägyptischen Zeichnungen. Menschen mit Schakalköpfen. Hier und da war auch ein Adler zu sehen.  
  
„Wo kommt das Licht her?"fragte Brody nach einer Weile. Wenige Meter vor ihnen ging die Decke aus der Schräge in die Gerade über und von dem was dahinter lag, schien hellblaues Licht zu ihnen.  
  
„Wahrscheinlich nur eine Reflektion. Los beeilen sie sich. Ich spüre schon, dass wir ganz nah sind."  
  
Brody hielt den Wissenschaftler gerade noch so am Bund seines Anzuges zurück. Nathan wäre ihm am Liebsten sofort an die Gurgel gegangen. Nun konnte er verstehen, warum Lucas von ihm nicht so viel hielt. Man konnte einem Genie eben nichts vormachen. Ein richtiger Wissenschaftler würde solch eine Erscheinung nicht sofort als Reflektion abtun. „Schalten sie die Lampen aus."befahl Bridger. Das Licht um sie herum ging aus, doch das blaue Glimmen von oberhalb blieb.  
  
„Was glauben sie was das ist?"fragte Oritz ehrfürchtig.  
  
Aus dem zweiten Team von hinten drängte sich einer der Forscher durch. „Dieses Phänomen ist noch nie irgendwo beobachtet worden."redete er sofort los. Die Männer von der Spitze des Zuges fuhren herum.  
  
„Woher sind sie sich so sicher?"fragte der Captain ihn.  
  
„Gar nicht. Er ist nur dabei für den Fall, dass wir es mit ungewöhnlichen Bakterien zu tun haben."ging Dr Cray dazwischen.  
  
Doch der anderen Mann ließ sich durch das unhöfliche Gebärden des Archäologen nicht stören. „Das ist der Grund warum ich hier bin, aber normalerweise erforsche ich seltsame Phänomene bei Ausgrabungen. Sie können sich doch bestimmt an den Fluch erinnern, den man Tut ench amun zuspricht. Das ist auch so ein Fall, den ich versuche zu erforschen. Leider scheint dieser nicht besonders spektakulär zu sein. Das hier erscheint mir jedoch besonders rätselhaft und wenn sie nichts dagegen haben, würde ich ganz gerne weitergehen und dem Geheimnis auf den Grund kommen. Es hat 1876 mal eine Ausgrabung gegeben, bei der die Expedition abgebrochen wurde, nachdem man mehrmals Erscheinungen in den unterirdischen Gängen gesehen hat. Erst fünfzig Jahre später fand man heraus, dass es eine optische Täuschung, hervorgerufen durch Luftlöcher in der äußeren Mantelhülle des Bauwerkes waren."  
  
„So ein Unsinn."meckerte Dr Cray.  
  
„Würden sie mir bitte einen Gefallen tun und ein Stück zurück treten. Ich hätte ganz gerne, dass ihr Kollege hier vorn mich begleitet, wenn wir jetzt dort hoch gehen."Bridger wartete gar nicht erst auf eine Antwort des Archäologen sondern schob ihn etwas nach hinten und ging mit dem anderen voran langsam nach oben. Ihre Lampen behielten sie noch aus.  
  
Wendy steckte das Abhörgerät in ihre Tasche. Die Funktionen des Delphins waren normal. Seine Reflexe reagierten zwar langsam, aber sie reagierten und er hatte sich bereits auch wieder etwas beruhigt. Als sie mit den Untersuchungen begonnen hatte, war der Puls des Meeressäugers regelrecht gerast. Die Bewegungen seiner Pupillen huschten nervös umher. Nun waren auch sie ruhiger und Darwin schien sich zu entspannen. Die Ärztin wunderte sich darüber nicht im geringsten, wenn man bedachte in wessen Armen das Tier lag. Bei seinem Freund fühlte er sich noch am sichersten.  
  
„Du solltest versuchen auch wieder aus dem Wasser raus zu kommen, sonst bist du der nächste der medizinische Hilfe braucht."riet sie dem Teenager. Lucas ließ ein wenig Wasser über den Körper des Delphins fließen.  
  
„Vorerst nicht."er lächelte. „Wissen sie wie weh mir mein Rücken noch von ihrer Attacke tut? Kann man es mir da noch verdenken von ihnen so schnell nicht mehr angefasst zu werden?"  
  
Sie sah ihn verwundert an. Bis jetzt hatte er nicht erwähnt gehabt, dass er noch Schmerzen hatte. „Dreh dich bitte herum."Als er sich nicht rührte, fügte sie mit festerer Stimme hinzu. „Ich will mir das ansehen."Vorsichtig brachte er seinen Freund dazu ein wenig zurück zu weichen, damit er mit dem Rücken zu der Telepathin stand. Sie hob das T-Shirt an und erschrak bei dem Anblick. Ganz leicht fuhr berührte sie mit den Fingern die großflächige Stelle. Lucas zuckte bei der Berührung unwillkürlich zusammen. „Nicht so fest!"schimpfte er.  
  
„Ich habe dich nur ganz leicht berührt."verteidigte sie sich.  
  
„So hat sich das aber nicht angefühlt."  
  
„Hey, Wolenczak, ich wusste gar nicht, dass du tätowiert bist."kam Tony zu ihnen. Er war in der Messe gewesen, um für sich und den Teenager etwas zu essen zu holen. Vom Zugang zum Moon Pool sah die Verletzung aus wie eine Tätowierung, oder war es sogar eine?  
  
„Ich bin nicht tätowiert. Weißt du wie mein Vater und Bridger dagegen schon seit einiger Zeit ankämpfen? Ich hätte eine, wenn diese beiden mich nicht so unter ihrer Fuchtel hielten."  
  
Wendy ließ den Stoff los. „Das hat so keinen Sinn. Du musst aus dem Wasser raus kommen, ich kann das auf die Weise nicht genau untersuchen."  
  
„Was soll denn das heißen? Ich habe nur einen leichten Schmerz. Es geht mir gut!"beteuerte er und ließ sich nicht davon abbringen mit dem Delphin weiter zu schmusen. „Ich kann Darwin auch nicht allein lassen."  
  
„Piccolo wird auf ihn aufpassen, bis ich mir das auf deinen Rücken genauer angesehen habe."Während sie mit Lucas diskutierte war Tony an die Seite des Beckens gekommen und wollte nochmal den Rücken seines Zimmergenossen begutachten, doch sobald der bemerkte, dass einer an seinem T-Shirt rumfummelte fuhr er erbost herum. „Was soll denn das auf einmal?"  
  
„Weißt du wie das aussieht? Total bunt und dann dieses Gebilde in der Mitte."  
  
Lucas sah ihn skeptisch an. „Ja klar, du hast bei der Explosion bestimmt ein Trümmerteil abbekommen. Ich an deiner Stelle würde schnell mal ein EEG machen lassen, bevor noch weitere Schäden entstehen."  
  
Die Ärztin verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Kommst du nun freiwillig mit auf die Krankenstation oder soll ich dich von einem Sicherheitsteam dorthin eskortieren lassen?"Sie sah ihn ernst an. „Ich scherze nicht, sollte es notwendig sein, werde ich das machen."  
  
„Sie haben sich Tipps bei ihrer Vorgängerin geholt, nicht? Die hat mich nämlich bei einer harmlosen Grippe mit dem Sicherheitstrupp auf die Krankenstation schleppen lassen und mich dann eine ganze Woche dort gehalten."  
  
„Dann wird es wohl keine harmlose Grippe gewesen sein. Bitte komm mit. Es sah nicht besonders gut aus. Auf der Krankenstation habe ich auch die Möglichkeit dir zu zeigen, was du da hast. So wie es aussieht hast du deine Verletzung selbst noch nicht gesehen."  
  
„Und die Tätowierung!"fügte Tony hinzu. Dafür erntete er von seinem Freund nur einen erbosten Blick. Er gab seinem Freund Darwin einen liebevollen Kuss neben das Blasloch und überließ ihn dann der Obhut Piccolos. „Ich bin gleich wieder da."Klatschnass hievte er sich aus dem Becken. „Wehe du kümmerst dich nicht richtig um ihn."sagte er noch, bevor er am Arm bereits zur medizinischen Station gezogen wurde. Nicht einmal nach seinem Essen hatte er greifen können.  
  
Das helle Licht war nicht durch Luftlöcher in der Außenwand entstanden, sondern es war eine sich drehende Wasserrose, die in der Mitte des Raumes vom Boden bis zur Decke reichte. Einige der Expeditionsteilnehmer kannten dieses Phänomen schon. Es war ihnen bereits mehrmals in einer kleineren Variante begegnet.  
  
„Es erzeugt das Licht durch seine hohe Geschwindigkeit. Die Moleküle haben zu glühen begonnen."staunte der Wissenschaftler neben Bridger. Er selbst war nicht mehr in der Lage zu sprechen. Die Schönheit dieser Wasserrose zog in magisch an. Wie von selbst setzte er sich in Bewegung. Nicht sehr viel später kamen einige andere seiner Crewmitglieder ihm nach bis letztendlich jeder, der lange genug auf dieses Gebilde gestarrt hatte, es den anderen gleich tat. Vor der äußeren Wand verharrten sie alle noch einen kleinen Moment, dann setzten sie alle gleichzeitig einen Schritt vor und gingen in das Innere der Wasserrose.  
  
Anm: Ja, da habe ich wieder was fertig gebracht. Sorry, tut mir leid euch ausgerechnet jetzt wo ich zwei Wochen lang weg sein werde, im Ungewissen zu lassen, was hier vor sich geht. Aber ich wollte einfach vor meiner Abreise noch ein Kapitel uploaden. Schade, dass ich die Reviews nicht mehr lesen kann, sondern erst nach meiner Rückkehr. Ich freue mich immer so wahnsinnig, zu hören, wenn es einem gefällt. Ach ja, Moonshine, warum ließt du diese Geschichte eigentlich noch? Nach deinem letzten Review hört es sich so an, als wäre es nicht so das wahre für dich. Wäre auf alle Fälle nicht böse. Kann ja nicht alles gefallen. 


	11. 11

Anm: Wie immer ein ganz lieber Dank an alle, die mir Reviews geschrieben haben. Entgegen meiner Hoffnungen, war ich irgendwie die letzte Zeit nicht in der Lage hier weiter zu schreiben. Bitte versteht es, wenn es etwas länger dauert, aber ich habe gerade eine Menge zu tun. Viel Spaß mit dem vorliegenden Kapitel!

"Setz dich dorthin." wies Wendy auf eine Liege. Trotzig hievte sich Lucas auf diese und blieb dort sitzen. Die Ärztin kramte in einigen Schubladen herum, bis sie das entsprechende gefunden hatte. Mit einer großen weißen Tube kam sie zu ihm zurück.

"Wenn sie mir nur eine Salbe geben wollen, hätten wir das auch beim Moon Pool machen können."

"Zieh das T-Shirt aus, dann zeige ich dir mal, was du da hast. Dreh dich so rum, dass du zur Wand siehst."

Das Computergenie sah sie eine Weile musternd an, bis er dem Befehl der dunkelhaarigen Frau nachkam. Sie tippte an einem der Computer einige Befehle ein, bis sie die Kamera des Monitors auf den Rücken des Teenagers richtete. "Gut, du kannst dich wieder umdrehen." sagte sie nach einigen Minuten.

"Anziehen?"

"Nein, noch nicht. Ich möchte dir erst noch die Salbe drauf machen. Außerdem habe ich auch etwas vor, was dir nicht besonders gefallen wird."

"Keine scharfen Gegenstände!" warnte er sie. "Ich kann auch Gedanken lesen wenn es sein muss!"

"Es wird überhaupt nicht weh tun. Sieh mal hier, was du hast." Sie holte die Aufnahme, die sie von seinem Rücken gemacht hatte, auf den großen Schirm, der Liegen gegenüber. Sofort war die Aufmerksamkeit von Lucas da.

"Das ist ein Scherz!" brachte er erstaunt raus.

"Nein," schüttelte sie den Kopf. "das ist dein Rücken. Eine Tätowierung hast du dir nicht machen lassen? Nur um ganz sicher zu sein, dass ich das ausschließen kann."

Er rutschte von der Liege herunter und trat näher an den Monitor heran. Seine blauen Augen musterten das Gebilde von seinem Rücken und suchten dann den Blick der Telepathin. "Ich habe ihnen doch bereits vorhin gesagt, dass ich keine habe. Das ist alles völlig verrückt. Ich wette mit ihnen, das hat etwas mit der Pyramide da draußen zu tun." Dann kam ihm sofort die durchschlagende Idee. Schnell drehte er sich herum und eilte mit großen Schritten zur Kommunikationsanlage der Krankenstation. "Commander?" rief er auf der provisorischen Brücke an.

"Commander Ford ist derzeitig auf der Landungsbrücke, um die Leute wegen der Schlangen an Bord zu begrüßen." meldete O'Neill.

"Kein Problem, sie können mir auch helfen. Bridger und die anderen haben doch Kameras mit dabei, richtig?"

"Ja, sie zeichnen alles auf. Unsere Bildübertragung brach aber ab, als sie weiter in der Pyramide vorgedrungen sind."

Wendy hatte im Moment eine Blockade und konnte nicht die Absichten des Teenagers lesen. Mit verschränkten Armen trat sie an seine Seite. In der einen Hand hielt sie bereits das als nächstes benötigte Instrument. Auch wenn es Lucas nicht gefiel, aber sie würde bekommen was sie wollte.

"Können sie Bridger sagen, die sollen besonders alles aufnehmen, was an den Wänden steht? Am besten sollen sie alles aufzeichnen, was mit Formen, Mustern und ähnlichen Zeichnungen zu tun hat."

"Tut mir leid, das kann ich nicht. Unser Kontakt ist mit einem Mal abgebrochen. Ich weiß auch nicht, was da los ist. Ich versuche schon seit zehn Minuten eine Verbindung herzustellen, aber es kommt keine Antwort."

Lucas legte die Stirn in Falten. "Stimmt was mit dem Funkverkehr nicht?"

"Nicht im geringsten, ich habe die Diagnostik bereits zweimal durchlaufen lassen. Theoretisch müssten sie uns hören. Vielleicht hast du ja mehr Glück. Ich bin mit Henderson allein, für dich wäre also noch ein Platz frei."

"Ich komme sofort und sehe mir das mal an." Er beendete die Verbindung zu O'Neill und wollte gerade nach seinem T-Shirt greifen, als ihm Wendy den Weg versperrte. "Wir sind noch nicht fertig."

Angstvoll weiteten sich die Augen des Computergenies als er das längliches Gerät in ihren Händen entdeckte. "Mit einer Salbe bin ich einverstanden, aber das Teil stecken sie bitte mal ganz schnell wieder weg."

"Ich will wissen, was das ist, wenn es eine bakterielle Infektion ist, kann ich es so behandeln."

"Wie? Indem sie mir die Haut vom Rücken schälen?"

"Nun stell dich nicht so an." Innerlich dachte sie sich wie typisch das wieder war. Gerade das männliche Geschlecht war in Sachen Schmerz dann doch empfindlicher, als es sonst immer zuzugeben bereit war. Unsanft packte sie ihn am Arm und drehte ihn herum. "Stillhalten jetzt."

Lucas biss die Zähne zusammen und erwartete den Einstich. Wendy hatte eine Art Skalpell in der Hand gehabt. Seine Phantasie brauchte nicht besonders ausgebildet zu sein, um zu wissen, was sie damit machen wollte. Schon spürte er den Stich.

"Ich will nur ein wenig von der unteren Hautschicht haben." erklärte sie ihm. "Das kann ich mir unter dem Mikroskop ansehen und auch eine Gewebeanaylse durchführen, sollte ich nichts finden können. Fertig." Sie trat zurück. "Jetzt kannst du dich wieder anziehen."

"Bekomme ich kein Pflaster?" fragte er, als er sich herumdrehte.

"Wozu denn?" fragte Wendy mit gerunzelter Stirn. "Die Rötung wird innerhalb der nächsten Minuten verschwinden."

Kritisch musterte er sie. Die Telephatin hielt es für das Beste ihn in Ruhe zu lassen. Die Gewebeprobe tat sie in eine kleine Schale und bereitete das Mikroskop für die Untersuchung vor.

"Wollen sie sich nicht lieber zu erst um Darwin kümmern?" Lucas ging zu der Liege, wo sein T-Shirt lag. Schnell hatte er es übergezogen und erwartete die Antwort auf seine Frage.

"Ich kann für ihn im Moment nichts tun. Wir müssen abwarten, was die nächsten Stunden bringen. Sollte sich bis dahin sein Zustand nicht bessern, wäre es ratsam, ihm einen Fachmann zu überstellen. Wenn es aber nur eine kleine Desorientierung ist, wird sich das von selbst wieder legen."

Sichtlich enttäuscht von den Worten der Ärztin, verließ Lucas die Krankenstation. Die Stelle, an der sie ihm etwas von seiner Haut genommen hatte, juckte und brannte. Sein Versuch sich kratzen zu wollen, schlug fehl. Er kam mit seinen Armen überhaupt nicht heran. Das war sehr clever gewesen, ausgerechnet da die Probe zu nehmen, wo er gar nicht hin kam. Er gab es auf.

Sein Weg zur provisorischen Brücke führte ihn über einen Umweg nochmals zum Moon Pool. Das von Piccolo gebrachte Sandwich für ihn, lag noch immer auf einem der vielen Tische. Hungrig griff er danach und stopfte sich ein großes Stück in den Mund.

"Ist es nun eine Tätowierung?" fragte sein Zimmergenosse. Tony hatte sich auf den Rand des Beckens gesetzt und streichelte langsam über den Kopf des Delphins. Als das Tier Lucas bemerkte, wurde es reger und wand sich an der kleinen Ausbuchtung des Beckens hin und her.

Das Computergenie setzte sich ebenfalls auf den Rand und hielt seine Hand zu dem Meeressäuger. Als dieser, wie es schien, schnuppernd zu ihm kam und sich liebevoll an seine Hand schmiegte, war er beruhigter. Seine Sorge, um den Delphin war nicht abgerissen, doch jetzt wurde er ruhiger. Vorher hatten seine Gedanken Luftsprünge über den Zustand Darwins gemacht. Seinen eigene Gesundheit war ihm dabei so ziemlich egal gewesen. Was sollte er schon von dem dummen Teil auf seinem Rücken halten. Wenn es nur weh tat, konnte es nicht allzu schlimm sein. Viel schlimmer war jedoch die Vorstellung, sein Freund aus dem Meer könnte durch die Explosion bleibende Schäden behalten. "Nein, es ist keine." antwortete er schließlich. "Dr Smith versucht herauszufinden, was es ist. Vielleicht nur eine bakterielle Infektion." Er hoffte dies jedoch nicht, denn eine bakterielle Infektion würde für ihn bestimmt wieder mehr Untersuchungen bedeuten und er hasste sowas. Diese halbjährlich stattfindenden Gesundheitsuntersuchungen waren schon immer ein Akt der Beherrschung für ihn.

"Und wo hast du die dir geholt?" fragte Tony skeptisch.

"Keine Ahnung. Sowas tritt auf diesem Boot öfters einfach mal auf." Er löste ein kleines Stück seines Sandwiches und hielt es dem Meeressäuger hin. Erst dachte er, er würde es nicht wollen, doch dann öffnete Darwin die Schauze und nahm die Gabe in Empfang. Anscheinend ging es ihm wirklich wieder besser.

"Seit wann mag er denn Sandwiches?" Piccolo hatte noch nie gesehen, dass Darwin etwas anderes außer Fisch aß. "Fressen die nicht sonst was anderes."

Lucas grinste. "Normalerweise schon, aber bei mir bekommt er öfters mal was andres. Wenn es ihm nicht schmeckt, kann er es ja wieder ausspucken. Aber das hier macht ihm nichts aus. Man sollte ihm jedoch nicht ein ganzes Festmahl vorsetzen. Es reicht ein kleines Stück und dann ist gut für ein paar Tage. Manchmal ist er aber auch ganz hartnäckig und will unbedingt von dem probieren, was ich gerade esse. Hat er das noch nie mit dir gemacht?"

Der Seemann schüttelte den Kopf. "Nicht das ich wüsste. Meine Erdnussbuttersandwiches waren immer mein."

Lucas nahm die Schnauze des Delphines in seine Hand. "Ich muss mich jetzt noch um etwas anderes kümmern. Tony wird bei dir bleiben, sollte etwas sein, bin ich sofort wieder hier." Er tätschelte ihm die Seite und verschwand, ehe sein Freund Einwände gegen ihn erheben konnte. Tony konnte sich gar nicht daran erinnern, hier den Delphinsitter spielen zu wollen. Was verdiente so ein Delphinsitter überhaupt die Stunde?

"Hey." grüßte Lucas die beiden gelangweilt aussehenden Offiziere, als er in den Raum trat.

"Wie geht es Darwin?" fragte Lonnie sofort Abwechslung witternd. Ihr war langweilig und sie konnte diese sich niemals ändernden Daten auf ihrem Bildschirm nicht mehr sehen. Sie musste dringend etwas gegen ihre Konzentrationsschwäche tun. O'Neill hatte sie kurz zuvor auch schon darauf angesprochen.

"Ganz gut. Ich denke, das wird schon wieder."

Tim rutschte ein Stück zur Seite, damit sich Lucas zu ihm setzen konnte. "Können sie mir zeigen, was sie bisher getan haben?"

O'Neill gab einige Befehle ein und holte die wesentlichen Daten auf dem Schirm. Ein Umriss der Pyramide erschien auf dem Monitor. Henderson konnte nur schwer dem Drang wieder stehen sich ebenfalls zu den beiden zu setzen.

"Sie waren ungefähr hier als die Bildübertragung abbrach und weitere zehn Meter im Innern war auch der Funkverkehr weg. Ich habe eine Analyse durchgeführt, aber laut den dadurch erhaltenen Daten müssten wir nach wie vor Kontakt mit ihnen haben. Ich verstehe es nicht." Er hatte mit dem Finger die einzelnen Positionen gezeigt, bei denen der jeweilige Kontakt abbrach.

"Halt, warte mal." unterbrach ihn Lucas. Als der Lieutenant ihm die Daten der letzten Minuten zeigte, war ihm eine Anomalie aufgefallen. "Geh nochmal zurück."

Der Offizier ging soweit in der Aufzeichnung zurück, wie es der Teenager von ihm verlangte. "Hier, sieh mal. Da ist eine Veränderung in den Werten, siehst du?" Diese Veränderung war nicht besonders groß, aber ein geschultes Auge konnte sie durchaus als ein Problem erkennen, wenn genau solche Werte sich normalerweise nie veränderten. Jedenfalls nicht in dieser Umgebung.

"Du hast recht. Das habe ich vorher gar nicht bemerkt."

"Was ist denn?" wollte eine neugierige Henderson wissen, doch bevor sie weiter kam, ging die Tür auf.

"Wir können wieder auf die Brücke." sagte Commander Ford fröhlich. "Alle Schlangen sind von Bord und sobald unser Fakir wieder an Bord ist, wird er festgesetzt. Ich habe der Sicherheit bereits Bescheid gegeben."

Alle sahen sie auf. "Sie haben heraus gefunden, wer in dem Quartier war?" fragte Lucas.

Der Commander nickte. "Ja, und jetzt packt eure Sachen und verschwindet auf die Brücke. Diese Rumpelkammer brauchen wir jetzt nicht mehr. O'Neill, ich möchte, dass sie sofort die anderen wieder in den Dienst zurück rufen."

Tim nickte und begann sofort die entsprechenden Männer und Frauen zu informieren, dass sie ihren Dienst auf der Brücke wieder aufnehmen konnte.

"Was machen eigentlich unsere Forscher drüben?" fuhr Commander an Henderson und Lucas gewandt fort.

"Das wollten wir gerade heraus finden." meinte der Teenager.

"Wieso?" Jonathan Ford merkte sofort, dass hier anscheinend was nicht stimmte.

O'Neill bestätigte ihm dies. "Wir haben vor ungefähr einer halben Stunde den Funkkontakt verloren."

"Könnte es an einer Störung liegen? Das sind dicke Mauern, vielleicht kommen wir da nicht durch."

"Nein," schüttelte der Lieutenant den Kopf. "Das habe ich schon untersucht. Daran liegt es nicht. Die Mauern sind zwar dick, aber sie sind nicht gegen unsere Wellenlänge resistent."

"Wo liegt dann das Problem?" Mit gerunzelter Stirn kam Ford herum und blickte auf den Monitor, gerade in diesem Moment hörten sie ein knarzendes Geräusch. Auf dem Schirm erschienen die Worte: _Incoming Transmission._

"Geht doch." sagte Ford, bevor er den Knopf drückte, um die Verbindung entgegen zu nehmen. "Wir haben uns schon gefragt, ob sie vielleicht sich dort drüben häuslich eingerichtet haben, Captain." Er schaltete den Lautsprecher ein, damit die anderen hören konnte, was Bridger sagte.

Die amüsierte Stimme war klar und deutlich als sie zur Antwort ansetzte. "Glauben sie mir, Commander, das liegt ganz und gar nicht in unserem Interesse. Wir brauchen aber eine Quarantäneeinheit auf der seaQuest. Würden sie diese bitte einrichten und schicken sie ein zweites Shuttle hier rüber."

Die Anwesenden in dem kleinen Raum, sahen sich neugierig an. "Gibt es etwas, das wir wissen sollten?" fragte Ford.

"Wir haben etwas gefunden, dass sich unser lieber Dr Cray am liebsten selbst unter den Nagel reißen würde. Der arme Mr Ortiz weiß schon gar nicht mehr, was er noch tun soll, um ihn von dem Ding weg zu halten."

Sie konnten sich rege vorstellen, wie sich die Szene vor Ort gestaltete. "Wir werden alles für sie vorbereiten. Es wird sie freuen zu hören, dass unsere tierischen Gäste von Bord sind."

"Sehr gut, Commander. Wir sind bald wieder da. Behalten sie die seismischen Aktivitäten im Auge. Ich habe keine Lust so kurz vor unserer Rückkehr hier eingesperrt zu werden."

"Jawohl, Sir. Wir werden alles nötige veranlassen." Er schaltete auf eine abhörsichere Leitung um. "Sind sie gerade abseits von den anderen?"

Es dauerte einige Augenblicke, bis Bridger antwortete. "Schießen sie los!"

"Ich habe bereits ein Sicherheitsteam an die Andockschleuse beordert, damit dieses sich um unseren Schlangebeschwörer kümmern können."

"Dann haben sie ihn also ausfindig machen können?"

"Ja, Sir." Er wollte weiterfahren, doch Bridger unterbrach ihn.

"Nicht jetzt, Jonathan, wir haben später genug Zeit."

Die Verbindung wurde beendet. "Henderson, sagen sie auf der Krankenstation Bescheid, dass wir eine Quarantänestation brauchen. O'Neill, sie kümmern sich darum, dass auf der Brücke wieder alles rund läuft." Sein Blick fiel auf das Computergenie, er schien eine Weile zu überlegen.

"Soll ich hier alles wieder abbauen?" half ihm der Teenager auf die Sprünge.

Ford nickte. "Genau, mach das. Ich bin am Landungsbecken und treffe die letzten Vorbereitungen für die Festnahme." Wie als wäre das das Stichwort gewesen, begannen alle sofort ihre Befehle auszuführen. Erfreut stellte Lucas fest, dass Darwin an der Röhre gegenüber erschien. "Dir geht es wirklich wieder besser." lächelte er und begann die Computer auszuschalten.


	12. 12

Anm: Herzlichen Dank an die Reviews!!! Ich bummle zur Zeit etwas mit meinen beiden Hauptfics rum. Weiß ich.

Kiddo: Lucas ist nicht so gelenkig und kommt eben nicht an jede Stelle auf seinem Rücken. Wer den ganzen Tag vor dem Computer sitzt hat auch keine Zeit sich in der Sonne Übung zu verschaffen. Ganz easy erklärt. Ähm... ich weiß nicht, ob ein Lucassitter gebraucht wird. Sollten wir mal mit Bridger reden.

Samusa: Als Doktor auf der seaQuest wärst du eine Niete, wie du sehen wirst. Ist nämlich nicht das, was du glaubst. Und ich glaube du wirst nicht so ganz zufrieden sein, was deine Frage zum Geschehen in der Pyramide betrifft. Das kommt nämlich erst ziemlich spät... denke ich mal. Ich habe nämlich keine Ahnung, wie die Story enden soll. Weiß nur, wir sind bald an der Stelle, die mich auf die Idee zu dieser Story gebracht hat. Es ist eine einzige Szene, die diesen ganzen Roman hier ins Rollen gebracht hat.

Moonshin: Jetzt habe ich ein kleines Problem. Ich finde dein Review nicht mehr in meinem Postfach. Das muss einer Löschsession zum Opfer gefallen sein. Aber ich weiß noch, dir hat das Letzte Kapitel mal gut gefallen und das hat dich irgendwie geärgert. Och naja... wenn du jetzt heute auch noch was hochgeladen hast vor mir, ist dein Glück vollkommen. ;))

Viel Spaß jetzt!

= = = = = = = = = = = = = - wahrscheinlich mache ich mir gerade wieder umsonst die Mühe hier Trennzeichen einzubauen, die dann gar nicht angezeigt werden, weil die einer idiotischen Zensur zum Opfer gefallen sind. L

Auf dem Tisch lagen einige unfertige Berichte herum. Lucas fuhr geistesabwesend durch die losen Blätter. Das Rauschen aus der Duschkabine war bereits vor einer Weile verebbt. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis er wieder heraus kam. Da ging auch schon die schmale Tür auf. Mit einem Handtuch um den Nacken in blauen Shorts und einem grauen T-Shirt trat Bridger heraus. Verwundert sah er sein jüngstes Crewmitglied an. "Wann bist du hier rein gekommen?"

"Vor einer Weile." antwortete Lucas beiläufig.

"Du weißt, dass man anklopft?"

Der Teenager nickte. Einer der Berichte hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt, bevor er aber mehr darin herumblättern konnte, entriss ihm der Captain diesen. "Raus mit der Sprache, was willst du? Du kommst doch sonst nicht einfach so hierher."

Er seufzte auf. "Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht."

Etwas durcheinander wegen dieser Antwort sah ihn der Captain an. "Du bist es um den man sich Sorgen machen muss. Wendy hat mir erzählt, was du auf dem Rücken hast." Er ging um Lucas herum und verstaute seine Berichte sauber auf einem Stapel außerhalb der Reichweite des Computergenies.

Lucas fuhr herum. "Das hat sie ihnen erzählt?"

"Warum so überrascht? Ich muss über solche Sachen informiert werden."

"Ach, mit der Schweigepflicht der Ärzte ist es wohl nicht weit her auf diesem Schiff."

Versöhnend drehte sich der ältere Mann wieder zu ihm. "Natürlich ist sie zu Schweigen verpflichtet, aber wenn das halbe Boot bereits über deinen Zustand Bescheid weiß und es auch noch besorgniserregend ist, dann bin ich doch wohl der erste, der über die aktuellsten Befunde informiert gehört. Ich geht mir nicht darum in deiner Privatsphäre herumzuschnüffeln, so wie du es manchmal gerne machst." sagte er anklagend.

"Würde ich doch nie tun." antwortete Lucas und wechselte sofort das Thema: "Haben sie in der Pyramide auch Aufnahmen von irgendwelchen Wandmalereien gemacht?"

"Lenk nicht ab!"

Ein wildes Klopfen an der Schleuse unterbrach sie sofort. Nathan verdrehte genervt die Augen. Wer mochte das denn schon wieder sein? Er hatte sich sehr auf sein Buch gefreut, das er wenigstens für ein paar Minuten lesen wollte. Er ging die wenigen Schritte auf die Tür zu und sobald sie auch nur einen Spalt auf war, wurde sie schon von dem Besucher ganz aufgestoßen. "Ich finde es unerhört was sie hier abziehen." motzte Dr Cray ohne Aufforderung los.

"Was wir hier abziehen? Die Frage ist eher, was sie hier abziehen?" konterte Lucas sofort.

"Lucas, bitte." bat Bridger.

"Ich verlange, dass sie meinen Assistenten umgehend wieder frei lassen!" Er knallte die Tür so fest zu, dass sie sofort wieder aufsprang. Hätte sie gewöhnliche Türangeln besessen, wäre sie aus denen herausgesprungen.

"Ich fürchte das ist nicht möglich." sagte Bridger im beruhigenden Ton.

"Nicht möglich? Ich habe mich wohl verhört? Wir kommen auf ihr Boot zurück und werden von einem voll bewaffneten Trupp empfangen, der meinen Assistenten abführt ohne ihm die Anklage zu verlesen und mir sagt man, ich solle ruhig bleiben, bis man mir alles erklärt habe. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt hat mir kein einziger gesagt, was hier gerade gespielt wird und ihr Commander weigert sich mir eine Verbindung zum Generalsekretär herzustellen. Als ich gerade in meinem Quartier selbst ihn anrufen wollte, kam nur so ein affiger Delphin über den Monitor geschwommen."

"Das ist kein affiger Delphin!" ging Lucas dazwischen. "Das Programm habe ich dort installiert, das jedes Mal losgeht, sollten sie versuchen eine Verbindung herzustellen."

"Captain, jetzt ist wirklich das Maß voll. Ich möchte mit ihnen auch mal alleine sprechen, ohne ständig von ihrem vorlauten Sohn unterbrochen zu werden!" Er tippte Bridger energisch auf die Brust. Nun wurde es auch diesem zu bunt. Unsanft trat er ein paar Schritte zurück.

"Hören sie, ihr Assistent war für die ganzen Schlangen hier an Bord verantwortlich."

"Das ist völliger Blödsinn, Murac el Kool'ac ist seit jeher ein loyaler Mann gewesen. Er würde niemals so etwas machen. Ich weiß, dass er privat sich einige Schlangen hält, aber das ist kein Geheimnis. Wir haben alle eine sehr in unser Privatleben gehende Befragung über uns ergehen lassen müssen, wo auch solche Dinge angesprochen wurden. Das heißt aber noch lange nicht, dass er für diese Zwischenfälle verantwortlich ist. Sie haben noch nicht einmal Beweise!" Er schlug mit der Faust auf einen unsichtbaren Tisch. Sein Gesicht war von roten Wutflecken gezeichnet.

"Es ist nur sein Quartier gewesen, das in die Luft geflogen ist und einige von der Mannschaft sowie einen Delphin das Leben hätte kosten können."

"Hatte ich nicht gerade darum gebeten ihren Sohn raus zu schicken?"

"Das ist nicht mein Sohn, falls es ihnen noch nicht aufgefallen sein sollte." Bridger fand die letzten Tage dieses Spiel ja ganz amüsant, aber jetzt hatte er die Nase voll.

Nun wurde Cray blass. Er sah fragend zu Lucas. "Aber was macht er dann hier, wenn er nicht ihr Sohn ist?"

"Er gehört zur Mannschaft." sagte Bridger.

"Das ist doch gar nicht möglich." zweifelte Dr Cray.

"Doch das ist es. Lucas Wolenczak gehört seit fast zwei Jahren zum festen Bestandteil der Mannschaft."

"Wolencz...." setzte er mit einem Kopfschütteln an und sah dann fragend zu dem Teenager. "Aber doch nicht etwa...."

"Doch!" nickte Lucas. "Und sie sind gerade auf dem besten Wege diese Mission genauso ruhmlos enden zu lassen, wie vor einigen Jahren bei meiner Mutter." Er wandte sich an Bridger. "Ich glaube es ist vielleicht vorerst besser, wenn ich zu Dr Smith gehe und nachfrage, ob sie vielleicht schon etwas raus bekommen hat. Wegen der Tätowierung." Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, stapfte er an dem Archäologen vorbei und verließ das Quartier des Captains. Zufrieden stellte er fest, dass dieser Möchtegern-Archäologe ihm kreidebleich im Gesicht nachsah. Der Schock, wen er die ganzen Tage immer beschimpft hatte, machte ihm doch zu schaffen.

Noch auf dem Weg zu der Magnetbahn fragte er sich, ob sich Dr. Cray gerade Sorgen machte über seine Stelle innerhalb seines Forschungsgebietes. Schließlich war Lucas' Mutter dort ja nicht unbekannt und wenn jemand gegen ihren Sohn wetterte, konnte das vielleicht Folgen haben. Er nahm sich vor, das ein wenig auszunutzen.

"Was war denn noch da unten?" fragte Lonnie.

Oritz zog sich ein frisches T-Shirt über. Mit den Händen fuhr er sich durch die Locken, damit diese ihm nicht so im Gesicht hängen. "Das kann ich dir nicht sagen."

"Warum denn nicht? Ihr habt doch so einen großen Sarg mitgebracht. Was glaubst du ist da drinnen?"

"Du kannst es wohl nicht abwarten, bis sich unsere Leute darum kümmern?"

"Nein," schüttelte sie den Kopf. "mir ist langweilig und wäre viel lieber selbst mit da rüber gekommen. Hattet ihr bemerkt, dass der Funkkontakt ausgefallen ist?"

Er sah sie fragend an. "Bei uns ist nichts aufgefallen."

"Sogar recht lange." Sie lehnte sich an seine Koje. Hinter ihr war der Aquatunnel.

"Daran kann ich mich gar nicht erinnern. Lag wahrscheinlich daran, dass Brody und ich Kindermädchen für einen durchgeknallten Wissenschaftler spielen mussten. Es hätte wirklich nicht mehr viel gefehlt und er hätte das Kommando notfalls mit Waffengewalt übernommen."

Sie lächelte ihn an. "Was?" fragte er.

"Nichts. Ich fand es nur süß, wie du deine Stirn manchmal runzelst. Der scheint euch ja mächtig geärgert zu haben."

Er lächelte zurück. "Ja, das kann man wohl sagen." Dann erstarb sein Lächeln mit einem Mal. Neben Hendersons Kopf bildete sich eine Wasserrose. Sie wurde größer und größer und verließ den Aquatunnel. Nur wenige Sekunden später war sie so groß wie seine Freundin und ließ diese hinter sich verschwinden, während sie sich mit drehenden Bewegungen auf ihn zu bewegte. Er keuchte verängstigt auf und taumelte wenige Schritte zurück.

"Miquel?" fragte Lonnie besorgt und kam einige Schritte auf den Kubaner zu, der sich geduckt an einen Tisch klammerte. Er schien vor ihr davon weichen zu wollen. "Miquel!" Sie eilte zu ihm. Als sie ihn an der Schulter berührte, fiel dieser schweißgebadet zu Boden.

"Oh mein Gott! Miquel!" Sie schüttelte ihn an der Schulter und dann schien er wieder zu sich zu kommen.

Er zwinkerte mehrmals, bis er sie erkannte. "Was ist geschehen?"

"Das weiß ich nicht. Du hast mir ganz schön Angst gemacht. Du bist total weiß geworden und dann zusammengebrochen. Wir sollten lieber zur Krankenstation gehen."

"Nein, nein, es geht mir gut." Er stand bereits wieder und seine natürliche Gesichtsfarbe kehrte langsam zurück. Die Wasserrose war verschwunden.

Henderson sah ihn weiterhin besorgt an. "Ich bin mir da nicht so sicher. Du schienst, als würde es dir verdammt schlecht gehen. Du solltest dich wenigstens kurz durch checken lassen. Vielleicht war der Tauchgang ziemlich anstrengend und du bist einfach nur erschöpft."

"Dann wird es wohl das beste sein, wenn ich mich erst einmal ein wenig ausruhe." Er ging auf wackeligen Füßen zu seiner Koje. "Ein bißchen Schlaf wird mir gut tun."

Seine Freundin sah ihn noch immer voller Sorge und mit Verwirrung an. "Du solltest wirklich lieber zu Dr Smith gehen."

"Tust du mir einen Gefallen? Weckst du mich, wenn ich in zwei Stunden noch nicht auf der Brücke bin? Ich habe nachher noch Dienst und möchte nicht zu spät kommen." Er zog die Decke bis zum Kinn hoch und bevor Lonnie etwas sagen konnte, hörte sie schon die gleichmäßigen Atemzüge, die von einem tiefen Schlaf kündeten.

Henderson ging zu ihm und setzte sich auf die Kante der Koje. Sacht fuhr sie ihm mit der Hand über das Haar. Sie verharrte kurz auf seiner Stirn. Er hatte leichtes Fieber, doch es konnte durch die Erschöpfung der Mission kommen. Auf alle Fälle aber, würde sie dies weiterhin beobachten.

"Schon was herausgefunden?" fragte Lucas, sobald er die Krankenstation betrat.

Wendy saß hinter dem Mikroskop und richtete sich seufzend auf. "Leider nein."

"Was soll das heißen? Wissen sie gar nicht, was das ist?" Er setzte sich ihr gegenüber auf einen Hocker.

"Genau so ist es. Ich weiß auch nicht. Wenn es ein Bakterienstamm wäre, würde ich das sehen können, selbst wenn es ein unbekannter war, aber das hier." Sie machte eine hilflose Bewegung mit den Händen. Wie um ihm zu zeigen, dass sie völlig ahnungslos war.

"Haben sie gar nichts heraus finden können?"

"Ich würde ganz gerne einige Tests durchführen, aber bisher bin ich noch nicht dazu gekommen. Ich muss mich jetzt nebenbei noch um den Sarkophag kümmern. Sobald die Dekontaminierung abgeschlossen ist, will die UEO eine Untersuchung dieses haben und ihn auch öffnen lassen. Ich muss die Arbeiten überwachen. Außerdem soll ein Seebeben bevorstehen, wenn Commander Ford die Daten richtig interpretiert. Ich habe für das alles noch gar keine Zeit gefunden es mir überhaupt einmal kurz anzusehen." Sie sah ihn an und lächelte gequält. Der Stress begann sich in ihr Gesicht zu schneiden. Unter ihren Augen begannen sich dunkle Ringe zu bilden und eine gewisse Blässe schlich sich auf ihre Wangen. Sie brauchte dringend Schlaf.

"Nun, dann lassen sie mich doch einiges machen. Ich habe gerade soweiso nichts zu tun außer Dr. Cray aus dem Weg zu gehen. Im Moment schwafelt er noch Bridger voll, ich denke mal es wird nicht lange dauern, bis er die Verhaftung seines Assistenten vergessen hat und sich auf den Sarkophag konzentriert. Dann will der den noch selber öffnen. Er muss nur aufpassen, selbst nicht rein zu fallen. Mir könnte ja so ganz plötzlich der Fuss nach vorne rutschen und er fällt drüber." Er grinste böse vor sich hin.

"Wie kann man nur so bösartig sein?" sagte sie vorwurfsvoll. Hinter sich holte sie aus einer Schublade eine kleine Tube hervor. "Ich habe vorhin vergessen dir eine Salbe auf deine, was auch immer das ist, aufzutragen. Komm her. Vielleicht geht es ja von allein wieder weg. Dir scheint es recht gut zu gehen."

Er rutschte von dem Hocker herunter, bevor er aber sein Hemd und das T-Shirt auszog sah er sie forschend an. "Hier liegen aber keine spitzen Gegenstände gerade rum?"

Sie lachte. "Nein, nur die Salbe."

Bereitwillig gab er sich in ihre Hände. Bei den Berührungen der Hände der Ärztin zuckte er mehrmals merklich zusammen. "Hast du größere Schmerzen als zuvor?"

"Nein, es tut nach wie vor höllisch weh. Ich kann da nicht so unterscheiden. Für mich ist es weder besser noch schlechter geworden." Die Salbe kühlte etwas seinen Rücken. Das Gefühl, was sie aber auf seinem Rücken in Verbindung mit seinem T-Shirt machte, gefiel ihm jedoch weniger. Er drehte sich herum und in genau dem Moment verdrehte die Telephatin die Augen und klappte vor ihm zusammen.

"Wendy?" Erschrocken versuchte er sie zu halten und kniete sich hin. Als er sie ein wenig an der Schulter rüttelte, gab sie keine Reaktion von sich. Er stand sofort wieder auf und ging direkt auf die interne Komunikationskonsole zu. "Captain! Sie sollten unbedingt sofort auf die Krankenstation kommen. Dr. Smith ist gerade zusammen geklappt."

"Bleib bei ihr, ich komme sofort." drang augenblicklich die Stimme Bridgers aus den Lautsprechern.

Die Ärztin lag nach wie vor am Boden. Lucas ging auf sie zu und fühlte ihren Puls, er raste nur so dahin. Ihre Stirn war eiskalt und ihre Augen bewegten sich unter den Lidern unaufhörlich hin und her. Was sah sie nur schon wieder? Hatte sie eine dieser seltsamen Visionen. Am liebsten hätte er sofort Abstand von ihr genommen, denn als er das letzte Mal mit ihr zusammen war, während sie eine Vision durchlebte, wurde er durch den halben Gang geschleudert.

Begleitet von einem Sanitätsteam stürmte Captain Bridger die Krankenstation. Lucas hatte sich derweil nicht vom Fleck gerührt. Er kniete noch immer vor der Ärztin. Der Leiter der Sanitäter kam sofort zu ihm und untersuchte die bewusstlose Frau. Die anderen holten bereits eine Trage herbei, damit man sie in eines der Betten legen konnte.

Nathan zog Lucas zur Seite, damit die Männer ohne Behinderung arbeiten konnten. "Was ist passiert?"

"Ich weiß nicht so genau. Sie hatte mir gerade die Salbe aufgetragen." Er zeigte mit beiden Daumen über die Schultern, damit war sein Rücken gemeint. "Als sie fertig war und ich mich umdrehte, brach sie plötzlich zusammen."

"Ist sie vorher blaß geworden, oder hat sie noch etwas gesagt?" fragte der Assistensarzt von Dr. Smith, der gleichzeitig der Leiter des Sanitätsteams war.

"Nein." schüttelte Lucas den Kopf. "Gar nichts. Wie ich sagte. In dem einen Moment ging es ihr noch gut und im anderen kippte sie plötzlich um."

Man schloss Wendy gerade an ein Gerät an, das ihre Körperfunktionen aufzeichnete. Ihr Puls war noch immer sehr schnell und ihre Körpertemperatur niedrig. Der Arzt gab seinen Leuten Befehle, welche Medikamente er brauchte und injizierte bereits einiges davon. Die Werte verbesserten sich nicht sofort. Captain Bridger und der Teenager standen eine Weile ziemlich unschlüssig da und verfolgten das hektische Treiben um das Bett herum.

"Komm mit, wir können hier gerade nichts tun." Nathan übte sanften Druck auf Lucas' Arm aus und zog ihn zur Tür. Sollte sich an den Werten seiner Chefärztin etwas ändern, würde man ihn sofort informieren.

"Ich verstehe das nicht." murmelte der Teenager vor sich hin. "Das hat garantiert alles mit der Pyramide zu tun, aber ich kann einfach keinen Zusammenhang erkennen." Er folgte dem Captain, der genauso wie er ratlos war. Die Türe zum MagLav öffnete sich und beide setzten sich in die leere Kammer.

"Wie geht es dir?" fragte Nathan nun.

Sichtlich verwirrt über diese Frage sah Lucas zur Seite. "Wieso mir?"

"Sie hat dir doch vorher noch eine Salbe aufgetragen. Das tut sie doch nicht ohne Grund."

"Doch, sie hat es nämlich beim ersten Mal vergessen. Mir geht es gut. Wenn niemand meinen Rücken berührt, spüre ich gar nichts."

"Hatte sie vorher noch Gelegenheit heraus zu finden, was es ist?"

"Nein," seine Stimme nahm einen trübseligen Ton an. "fest steht schon mal, dass es keine Bakterien sind. Sie wollte noch einige Tests durchführen, doch die können wir wohl vorerst vergessen. Haben sie Cray denn los bekommen?"

Bridger lächelte verschmitzt. "Überhaupt nicht. Ich habe ihn in meinem Quartier stehen lassen, als dein Anruf kam und bin einfach verschwunden. Wahrscheinlich steht er noch immer da und wartet auf mich, oder sucht mich bereits auf der Krankenstation. Er verlangt immer noch, dass man seinen Assistenten frei lässt."

"Der kapiert es wohl nie." seufzte Lucas.

Die Computerstimme teilte ihnen den nächsten Halt mit, das Seedeck. Lucas erhob sie sofort.

"Willst du nach Darwin sehen?" fragte Bridger ihn.

Er nickte. "Und kontrollieren, ob Tony seinen Job noch macht. Eigentlich hatte ich nicht vor gehabt, so lange weg zu bleiben, das wird er mir sicher übel nehmen."

Nathan verließ mit ihm den MagLav und begleitete ihn zum MoonPool, wo Darwin in seinem Becken hin und her schwamm, während Tony selbst gelangweilt mit einem roten Ball spielte.

"Piccolo kommt sicher drüber hinweg." klopfte Bridger ihm zuversichtlich auf die Schulter und musste dabei auf die wunde Stelle gekommen sein, denn er konnte sehen, wie sein jüngstes Crewmitglied sichtlich Luft einzog.

Lucas stützte die beiden Hände auf den Beckenrand. "Tony habe ich nicht gemeint."

Der Meeressäuger kam genau in diesem Moment zu ihnen geschwommen und blas kräftig aus seinem Blasloch Wasser auf, welches der Teenager direkt ins Gesicht bekam. "Sondern ihn." sagte er und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel das Wasser aus den Augen.

Piccolo haute den Ball in eine Ecke und kam zu ihnen. "Ich habe den Vocoder ausgeschaltet. Wenn ihr meine Meinung hören wollt, dann geht es ihm bereits wieder blendend. Hat mehr und mehr geredet und als er aller zwei Sekunden gefragt hat, wo du bleibst, Wolenczak, habe ich das Ding ausgemacht. Hat sich zwar ordentlich beschwert und versucht mich nass zu machen, aber gebracht hat es nichts."

Der Teenager eilte zu dem Gerät an der Wand und schaltete es ein. "Darwin vergessen!" kam sofort anklagend die Computerstimme aus den Lautsprechern.

"Ich habe dich nicht vergessen, es ist nur eine Menge passiert und ich konnte nicht zu dir. Hat Tony gut auf dich aufgepasst?" Er wollte seinen Freund streicheln, doch der wich der Berührung aus und schwamm zu Bridger.

"Bridger zurück von Steindreieck?" Verdutzt sah Lucas dem Delphin nach. Wollte er sich so bei ihm rächen?

"Sieht so aus, als seist du abgemeldet. Tut mir leid, Kumpel. Im Meer gibt es bestimmt noch sehr viele andere Delphine, die alle dein Freund sein wollen. Nimm's dir nicht so zu Herzen." grinste Tony. "Was bekomme ich jetzt eigentlich an Stundenlohn?"

"Das war eine solidarische Aufgabe, kein Dienst." sagte Lucas und drängt sich an ihm vorbei zum Captain.

"Geht es dir auch wirklich besser, mein Freund?" fragte dieser gerade den Delphin.

"Ja, Darwin geht es gut. Bridger erzählen, was draußen gemacht?"

"Du bist ziemlich neugierig, weißt du das? Könnte es sein, dass du vielleicht ablenkst?" Nun wurde Nathan links liegen gelassen und Lucas war auf einmal wieder Darwins bester Freund, denn diesem streckte er seine Schnauze entgegen, damit sie gestreichelt wurde.

"Fertig mit schmollen?" fragte Lucas versöhnlich.

"Ja. Erzählen Lucas, was Bridger draußen gemacht hat?"

"Das gibt es doch nicht." schüttelte der Captain ungläubig den Kopf. Piccolo war an seine Seite gekommen. "Bekomme ich von ihnen was fürs Aufpassen auf Darwin?"

Nathan drehte sich herum. "Ihnen sollte doch bewusst sein, dass dies mit zu ihren Aufgaben auf der seaQuest gehört und ihr monatlicher Lohn ausreichend genug ist."

"Na toll. Jetzt ist das schon ganz normale Arbeit hier." Sichtlich verstimmt machte sich der Seemann davon.

"Hör auf ihm alles zu erzählen, Lucas!" befahl Bridger, der endlich bemerkte, wie der Teenager mit dem Delphin flüsterte. Grinsend sah er zu ihm.

"Ich erzähle ihm doch gar nichts. Wir hecken nur ein paar neue Streiche aus, stimmt doch, Darwin?"

Der Meeressäuger nickte mit dem Kopf, dass das Wasser nur so um ihn herum spritze. "Streiche aushecken."


End file.
